Xiaolin Evils
by arrowxtte
Summary: The world has been under the control of the Xiaolin for the past 1499 years. The Dragons of wind and fire soon to be wed and rule next in line, but they feel that the Xiaolin way is wrong. AU the Xiaolin are evila dn heylin is hood, full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**hehe hey guys I decided to write this story anyways, i mean three stories isn't too much for me, lol anyways here's a full summary:**

_**The world has been under the control of the Xiaolin for the past 1499 years. The Dragons of wind and fire soon to be wed and rule next in line, but they feel that the Xiaolin way is wrong. When they find a strange yellow monk who claims to be from the past they get his help hoping to end the evil ways of the Xiaoln hopefully before another 1500 years of darkness begins.**_

**Oh this is an AU where Xiaolin is evil and Heylin is good. Yup so here's the first chapter. **

Chapter 1

"Rai stop it." I giggle as his lips slowly kiss my neck, his hands on my wrist pinning them to the wall his chest pinning me to the wall.

"Can't chica, your too good." he whispers tickling my skin. I giggle even more and close my eyes until somebody clears their throat and Rai pulls away turning slightly red.

"As the future rulers I expect better actions from you, Kimiko, your father would like to see you." Master Fung says and I bow and run off leaving rai and Master Fung behind.

1499 years. !499 years since the Xiaolin defeated the Heylin and took over the world. 1499 years since the sun had actually shined a bright yellow. 1499 years since the last colorful flower had bloomed. 1499 years since the last freedom of the people was taken. Deep down I knew the Xiaolin way was wrong, the Heylin had fought for the freedom of the people. The Xiaolin monks took over and since then the fire and wind dragons have had arranged weddings, Rai and I really liked each other so the wedding didn't bother us much. Their's a legend though, that there once was a dragon of water and earth. It's just a legend though, water and earth are considered elements of good and the Xiaolin way only believed in evil and destruction, that is why wind and fire are the main elements, they create destruction and destroy lives.

I turn around a corner and look at the painting of Dashi trapping Wuya in a box after she lost a Xiaolin Showdown. Dashi had created things called Shen Gong Wu and he used them for evil, most of the Xiaolin Warroris saw him as their hero me and rai saw him as a monster. Recently a new Heylin Warrior called Chase Young showed up, he created a force called the Heylin Resistance, they bombarded us when ever they could. Although I am a Xiaolin, it doesn't mean I like being a Xiaolin and neither did Rai, we had created playfull plans of running away together and never looking back. Thought the problem was the deadline 1500 years was soon approaching and Rai would have to lead the Xiaolin to victory again, if we were to lose the Heylin would regain power and the Xiaolins would lose most of their power. Though I think the Xiaolin are wrong I do not want to lose my powers.

There isn't much time, there's exactly one year until the deadline and Rai and I are to be wed in five months tops.

I open a door and walk in to the office. The room is big and the wall across from the door is made entirely of glass. I look at the desk near the window wall and the back of the chair is facing me. The carpet purple and the two walls to the left and right are black, the lights above are a low red making the room look depressing. I walk to the desk slowly.

"Papa?" I whisper and the chair turn to face me. The man sitting there wasn't at all fit to be in this kind of room. My papa always smiling, always happy, this room was too depressing for him.

"Kimiko, quite a sit, no?" he asks I look out the window to see the broken down buildings, the stories said they were once tall blue buildings that were full of happy people, but now they were broken down buildings that looked red from the bright red sun in the sky. The clouds around it gray. The people walking on the streets in rags some shoe less. I look down at my 100%silk knee length dress, my hair up in two ponytails my flawless snow skin, I looked like a doll, I might as well have been a doll. They most used me only for the look of the Xiaolin way. An innocent face like mine, the people of the world loved me dearly but hated most of the other Xiaolins. I showed my kindness towards them often, Rai showing his kindness as well was also dearly loved by most.

I looked back up to my papa with a frown. "Papa, do you not think this is wrong? The people they are hungry and sick, they need help and all we do is laugh at them while we stuff our faces even if we aren't hungry?" I ask his eyes going wide.

"Kimiko, what have I told you about speaking of such nonsense? And the words you use, we do not use the word aren't we use are not." he corrects me.

"Papa this is wrong!" I snap at him pointing at the town. "They are sick and all we do is sit round and order them to do crap they don't need to be doing!" I shout.

"Kimiko! You will be ruler in less than five months, you must act as you are supposed to and not try to show them kindness!" he shouts standing up. I was the same height as him though he scared me quite a bit when he was angry

"Papa, I just feel this isn't right." I whisper and his face softens.

"Kimiko, you will learn in time." he says. I nod and head to the door. "This will be your office in a matter of months." he says and I shut the door. I run to my room opening the door and slamming it as I run in and jump on the bed crying. My room had a giant bed, a king size bed it had purple covers and it had drapes over the bed that were black. My carpet red standing for my element and my walls yellow, orange and red looking like fire. My room was one of the few that had yellow bright light. I had a desk in the corner and a giant television across the room in front of my bed. I had two dressers to the left of my bed and a giant walk in closet near the tv. Across the room from the door there was a glass slid door that led to a small balcony. I had the drapes covering it since I didn't like watching the people. I heard a soft knock on the door and turned to see Rai sticking his head in. He waved and walked in closing the door. He had a black cloak over his head that covered most of his face in shadows and he wore a torn pants and torn shirt that had stains on it, and no shoes. In his right hand he held a gray cloak and in his left he held a dress made of rags with stains and slightly torn around the bottom. I smiled at him.

"time already?" I ask and he pulls the hood down smiling at me and nodding. I take the clothes and walk in to my bathroom. It had black marble for the floor and giant red marble sinks with a giant mirror above it. My bathtub purple and giant as well and a shower to the left of it. The toilet black and was in another room with a door between this part of the bathroom and it. I take off my silk dress and pull on the rags. I left my hair black the color taken women were to have their hair. I grabbed a bottle of dirt I had hidden in my drawer and smeared some on my face making my snow skin look dirty. I removed the little make up i wore and looked at myself. Nobody would recognize me. I smile remembering how Raimundo had come up with the idea of dressing like towns people and sneaking out to explore a bit. I had thought the idea stupid but soon after trying, it became a regular thing. We normal snuck out once a month but ever since we found out it was almost time to take over we had been going once a week. Every thursday that was the happiest day for towns people.

The market was open, people would smile and dress their best. Their would be small performances and people meet while shopping for food. I smile slowly and open the door stepping out to see Raimundo standing in the middle of my room. I look at his face his cheeks had small stains of dirt. His hand dirty to help with appearance since most men had rough and dirty hands from working every other day. Though his hands were actually quite soft since he was never allowed to do much for himself.

"Ready." I whisper and he stretches his hand out to me and we walk to the balcony. The good thing about him being the wind dragon was that he could float us down from my balcony that was the fiftieth floor in the castle. The wind blows around us as we gently land outside the castle gate. We both pull our hoods on and walk hand in hand towards the town. I could hear the soft music that was allowed only on Thursday. People looked at us and smiled.

"Good morning, Ling and Yoki." a women with gray hair says to us. Both me and rai had made names for ourselfs in case anybody asked. Rai was Ling and I was Yoki.

"hello, Mrs. Ying." Rai says and I wave at her. I pull my hood down and so does Rai none of the town people knew we were Raimundo and Kimiko they all thought we were Ling and Yoki. Towns people smiled at the sight of us. They thought we were from a different town and always smiled when we came on thursday. We walk in to the market and Rai looks at the gray flowers. Purple, black and grey were the only colors flowers bloomed in for the past 1499 years. He pulls out a golden yin and picks up one black rose. He hands the man a golden yin and his eyes go wide.

"The flower isn't worth even half of this." the man says trying to hand Rai the golden yin back.

"I don't need it." Rai says smiling at the man. The man smiles and bows to Rai.

"thank you sir, I will thank god for sending such kind people." He says looking carefully at Rai. "you remind me of somebody." he says and rai frowns.

"nobody." he says pulling me away. We walk around a corner and turns to me. "The most beautiful flower for the most beautiful girl." he whispers handing me the flower. I close my hand around it and smile at him. I stand on tiptoe and kiss his lips. He grins and pulls me up. He's a whole head taller than me so it was hard to kiss him without him holding me up or him sitting down. I pull away giggling and he puts me back on the ground.

"Let's go." I say pulling him towards the food market. We walk around and pay people for food. We end up with one bag full of black apples and purple pears. Fruits didn't grow in color anymore either. The only colors they grew in were black, purple and grey. People were always surprised when we handed them golden yin for things that cost 2% of a golden yin. They always thanked us and thanked god for sending such kind people. We walk around for a while more when a little kid runs in to me knocking me to the ground.

"I am most sorry." The kid says standing up.

"It's ok, just pay a little more attention." I say smiling at the kid then frowning at him. he had silk robes on. A red top robe and black robe pants. He was shorter than me and had a big round yellow head.

"I most certainly will, but do you think you could help me?" he asks. I look at Rai who looks at the sky then looks at the kid.

"We don't have much time, so hurry." he says. the kid nods and looks at both of us.

"You see, I am not from this time, I am from before this time, I fear I am lost, where is the blue sky, the yellow sun the green grass, where is it?" he asks. Rai and I gasp staring at him.

"Y-you can't be." rai says staring at him.

"I was frozen and recently a kind women unfroze me and I have just now realized I do not know where i am." he says and we stare at him wide eyed.

"Wll how did you become frozen?" I ask and he looks at me.

"I was told to freeze myself to come to the future, my destiny is to fight by the side of the Xiaolin dragons of Wind and Fire, do you know where i could find them?" he asks I nearly pass out but Rai catches me and sits me on the ground.

"Who are you?" Rai asks staring at the kid.

"I am Omi, Xiaolin Dragon of the water." he says and we both gasp again.

"Y-you can't be, your a l-legend." I stutter getting a confused look from him.

"But I am, watch." he says about to do something but Rai tackles him to the ground.

"you can't use your element here if you truly are the dragon of water. You will be arrested and killed. Me and Kimiko are the dragons of fire and wind. But nobody in town knows so don't blow our cover!" he hisses at Omi.

"But, why have you let the world come to this?" he asks looking around.

"We didn't, this is the way it's been for the past 1499 years since the Xiaolin took over. We are next in line, and trust me we don't like this either." rai says.

"So you are royalty?" Omi asks and Raimundo nods. "Then could you help me?" he asks and Raimundo looks at me. I shake my head fear taking over. "I need help finding my friend Clay." he says and Raimundo snaps his head back to Omi.

"Tell me he's normal." raimundo hisses and Omi grins nervously.

"Is it normal for him to be the dragon of earth?"

**hey guys, that was the first chapter, I'm not gonna add names to the chapters think it's hard work haha sorry, and please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys glad you guys really like this story, it was kind of a dream. here's what happened I was being chased by Kimiko and Raimundo and they were trying to kill me then I stopped and I was like "You guys couldn't be evil even if you were born that way!" I said to them then Rai throw a knife at me and I woke up and was like... damn -_-**

**Xiaolin Fan: hehe the dark side of my mind A.K.A my nightmares.**

**23namesandasplashofwater: haha wow your name is long! thanks for the review and thanks it means a lot you think its good! ^-^**

**f3296: hehe yes Omi's weird but thats why we love him!**

**21hugs: yeah I was watching the show right before typing that chapter so I knew exactly what to write for them,**

**Coraline Slayer: haha yes another story! and yeah I update regularly so there wont be any long waits.**

**well I think thats it guys and here's the next chapter**

Chapter 2

"We're doomed!" I shout falling backwards off Omi.

"No we are not, we just need to find Clay before he does something very stupid." Omi states and I look at him.

"We're doomed then..." I say and Kimiko punches me. "Hey girl, your cute and all but you need to stop punchin me, it hurts." I growl rubbing my arm.

"Then shut up, Ling." Kimiko snaps and looks at Omi. "So what does Clay look like?" she asks and Omi looks at the people in rags.

"Oh believe me when I say he will stick out like a desert in a tree." he says and i sit up staring at him.

"You mean, stick out like a tree in a dessert?" I asks and Omi shrugs.

"I do not know." he says and stands up. He's slightly shorter than Kimiko.

"Well we don't have much longer, the guards will be looking for us soon." I say grabbing Kimiko's hand and dragging her away before Omi stops us.

"Please, you must help me I fear my dear friend may be in trouble." Omi pleads and I groan as I nod.

"Fine, fine but we wont help for long, just twenty or so minutes then we're off." I says and Omi smiles nodding. I walk with Kimiko for fear she might get in to trouble if we split up. After a while of searching we stop when we see a big crowd of people whispering and pointing at something sitting at a table. "Yoki, wait here." I say using her town person name. I push past some people and go wide eyed at the sight.

I stare at a man sitting at a table eating away at food he ordered, people staring at his clothes. He had on a blue button down shirt, jeans and brown boots and a brown hat. He had a table full of food and a happy looking cook next to him. I walk up to him and tap his shoulder.

"You Clay?" I ask and he nods swallowing his food.

"An who are you?" he asks.

"Ling." I say and he nods.

"People make some mighty good grub here." he says taking another bite of an eggroll.

"Yeah..." I say and pull out two gold yin and hand to the over excited cook. I pull Clay away and out of the group towards Kimiko.

"I'm gonna guess that's Clay." she says crossing her arms.

"What am I famous in this here town?" Clay asks grinning at Kimiko.

"Back off she's mine." I growl dropping an arm around her neck.

"And just in case, back off he's mine." Kimiko hisses playfully.

"I don' roll that way." Clay says grinning. "What might your name be?" he asks smiling at Kimiko.

"Yori." she says smiling at him. "Omi sent us to find you." she says and he nods.

"Where's the lil fella?" he asks looking around.

"Perhaps you should try looking behind you, Clay my friend." Omi says landing behind Clay.

"Omi!" Clay says picking up the little yellow boy and hugging him.

"Guys, glad we helped and all but we gotta get goin." I say and pull Kimiko's hood over her head then mine over my head and we start walking off.

"Wait, where you headin'?" Clay asks catching up to us.

"Home." I say tightening my grip on Kimiko as a warning to not speak anymore. We keep walking when Omi talks.

"We could help train you, perhaps you could become almost as good as me- I mean us." he says as Clay glares at him.

"Thanks but no thanks." I say Kimiko staying quite.

"Wait, train?" Clay asks and Omi nods. We walk out of town and through the forest.

"They are the dragons of Wi-" he stops as I blow him in to a tree and threaten to blow Clay away.

"Don't say anymore! We stay in that damn castle too fuckin long for you to ruin it, so run off and do what you wish but leave me and Yori out of it!" I snap thinking only the best for Kimiko. I turn away and pull Kimiko away. I wrap an arm around her waist and carry her through the air as we jump over a river. We land and stop only to find Clay and Omi next to us.

"Please, we must fight together in order to win!" Omi pleads.

"I said leave us alone!" I shout pushing him away and walking faster with Kimiko.

"So your the wind and fire dragons." Clay whispers. I shiver at the mention of our elements.

"It's a curse." Kimiko pipes up. i stop and stare at her.

"No it ain't." Clay says. I feel Kimiko heat up and I drop my arm.

"You don't understand!" She snaps her fingers on fire. "We stay locked up our whole lives! Our life is planned out for us! Ling and I were planned to be married long before we were even born! Wind and Fire cause pain!" she screams her hands on fire now. "We cause pain yet the people believe in us even though the Xiaolin only use us as puppets!" she screams her cloak catching fire.

"Kimiko calm down!" I snap then realize I used her real name. I look at the confused Clay and Omi.

"I thought her name was Yori." Omi says.

"Shut up." I snap as Kimiko turns the fire off. I pull her away and we head to the gate of the castle and stop as Clay grabs my shoulder. I remember the small fighting Master Fung had taught us. i grab his wrist twist it and fling him over my shoulder in to a tree.

"Ling calm down." Kimiko says turning me to face her.

"They don't understand, they're putting us in danger by following us!" I snap turning to face Omi.

"We wish to help." he whispers and I stare at him.

"Give them a chance." Kimiko whispers. I turn to see her, she knows I always do as she wishes and frown.

"They'll have to be our servants." I say and she nods I turn to face Omi and Clay and they nod. "I'll bring you down the rags most town men wear." I say and they nod. I turn to Kimiko and she wraps her arms around my neck. I thrust my arms down and send us in to the sky. As we get half way up we start falling and I thrust my arms down again sending us up the rest of the way. We land on her balcony and enter her room. She goes to her bathroom to change. I grab the clothes I keep under her bed for our return so nobody see's me exit her room with rags on. I change quickly and run out of her room.

I run down the hall to the servants quarter and grab some large robes and small robes. I go out the servants door which leads to the outside and find Omi and Clay. I hand them the robes and as soon as they're done changing i tell them to follow me. I walk inside and the other servants stare as I walk in with them at my heals. I walk up the stares and bump in to Kimiko.

"Rai, i thought I would catch up." she says I turn to see the confused look on Omi and Clays faces.

"Ling and Yori are our town names." I say and they nod. "Let's go to Master Fung." I say and Kimiko nods as we walk to his office. We open the door and Master Fung opens his eye.

"Yes young ones?" he asks.

"We're not young anymore Master Fung, I'm seventeen and Kimiko is sixteen can't you just call us by our names?" I ask and he smiles then stands up.

"Who are they?" he asks smiling at Omi and Clay.

"this is Omi and Clay." Kimiko says pointing to each of them. "We were wondering if they could be our personal servants, we took a liking to them." She explains.

"They would have to go through the test." he says and they nod. "Who would be who's?" he asks.

"Clay would be Raimundo's and Omi would be mine." Kimiko says and I open my mouth to complain but she elbows me.

"As soon as they are accepted to be your servants, I suggest you begin training, all of you." he says and we stare at him.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"They are water and earth." he says smiling.

"H-how did you know?" I ask Kimiko just staring.

"I can sense the presence of a Xiaolin dragon and their element," he says smiling. "My assistant Dojo can also sense them." he says.

"Dojo?" Kimiko asks before I can. then a small green gecko walks out.

"Hey." he says.

"He's a... talking gecko..." I state and then go bug eyed when he turns giant and blows fire.

"Dragon." he hisses and i nod. he shrinks and lands on Master Fungs neck. "They sure are, water and earth." he says looking at omi then at Clay.

"Just so you know, I have never agreed with the Xiaolin way." he says. "Just like you young monks." he says and we smile.

"Thank you Master Fung." we say bowing to him.

"I will get master Monk Guan to agree to let me train you, he will think it good for the upcoming battle." he says and we nod. "I look forward to training the dragons of water and earth." he says smiling as Omi and Clay bow. "Now please, go rest the test will begin tomorrow, and do not use your elemnets in front of anybody! they will take to killing you on the spot. Understand?" he asks.

"Crystal clear." they say and we all head off to bed.

**Yeah! Chapter two finished, I think the ending of this chaapter bores me, I'm kind of tired though so I'm not happy with the ending :/ anyways review please ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

lol hey guys, so school just started, I liked the first day but the second day (today) pissed me off! I got two classes with that one kid who said he liked me then hated me and now likes me, and we gotta sit alphebitacly... my last name starts with G... his with H... no other G's or H's... this is gonna be a long year... -_-"

lol enough about my issuse, anyways I noticed I have issues with typing Clay's name right, sometimes I type it like this CLay and other times I type it like this Clay. I type it like this (CLay) cuz I hold the shift for too long, anyways thanks for the reviews.

Xiaolin Fan: Master Fung's always been a secret Ninja to me. I think of him as like some super cool old man who knows everything while it's happening, cuz he's a ninja and see's it all but none see him :3

21hugs: Yeah I was thinking about making Master Fung evil but then I was like 'who's gonna train them then...?" so I made him good. And nah I didn't exaggerate that much I was thinking more of a like sandwhich, some black fries, purple pudding, and of course a slice of purple and gray cake and a cup of purple water, and well the tables aren't big so that would be enough to fill a whole table, and since the people are poor they think he might be some rich man. Yeah sorry if I made it sound like he had mountains off food, but I mean you know what sitting in an iceberg for like 1500 years can do to you, make a big appitite! :D

Chapter 3

"We have done it!" Omi cried as he ran out of the room. Clay slowly walking behind him.

"I will never look at clothes the same again." he said shivering at the memory of the mountains of clothes Raimundo had to wear on every day. Never the same outfit twice and never for more than 8 hours.

"Sick right?" Rai asked Clay who nodded.

"That is nothing! Kimiko had more shoes than I could count." Omi said as I patted his head.

"Omi shut up and be glad you guys got the job." I say as I head to Master Fung's office.

"Come in." he calls out as we knock on the door.

"Good morning Master Fung." we all say and he smiles and returns the morning greetings.

"We should go and request that Master Monk Guan allow me to teach you the way of the dragons." Master Fung says as he heads out of his office. We all walk behind him in silence and stop at a big red double door. Master Fung opens it and we walk in Master Monk Guan looking at us.

"How may i help you?" he asks and we all bow.

"I would like to teach the dragons of fire and wind to conrtol their element." Master fung states and Guan looks at Omi and Clay.

"Who are they?" he asks nodding his head at them.

"Our personal servants." Raimundo replies before I can.

"Very well, keep a close eye on them, i don't need more servants running around freely." he says looking at me. I grin at the memory of me and Rai setting our servants free for the day... they never came back. "As for your request, I think it well for them to learn for the upcoming battle." Master Monk Guan says nodding. "Very well, but you can only train three hours a day and only in the mornings." he says we all nod and say thanks and walk out.

"Very well we shall start training today now." Master Fung says and we all head back to his office. He walks up to a cabnet and opens it. he pulls out a set of robes, four different robes. Three that have red short top robes, three black belts two of them have white pants while the other has black pants. The other set of robes was a long red dress like robe with a black belt and white leggings. "This shall be your uniform for training." he says handing each of us a set of robes. I look at the sleeve and realize it has dragons running up the left arms. Four dragons. A red one (darker than the robes) a blue one, a green one and a white one. At the bottom towards the wrist the connected and turned in to one dragon a brown one. I look at the other uniforms and notice the same dragons on the left sides.

"Master Fung, but Master Monk Guan doesn't know Omi and CLay will train as well." Raimundo points out.

"We will train in a room only I can open." he says and walks to a wall. He runs his hand up past three bricks then turns going past two blocks curves slightly and then drops down bringing it up then down then up then down and up on last time and runs his finger down past two bricks and repeats going in the oppisite direction then goes up and stops. Then an image of a dragon appears and a door opens. We walk in jaws on the ground eyes wide open in amazment.

The room was giant, it had blue walls and the ceiling was made of glass, the ground was blue and in the center was a circle that was split in to four parts each being either blue, red, green or white. I look up and see dummies near the middle of the room in the far left corner half the wall made of rocks and a small lava pit at the bottom of it. To the left of that was a pond with fake green lizard things. In front of that was a set of blades. On the other side there was another pond with four long sticks that were high in the air. Next to that was a lava pit with a rope that went over it. In front of that was another stand but this one held sand bags. I look around and realize it's all one giant route to go through. I realize that at the wall with a pit of lava at the bottom there's a female doll at the top.

"If you do not mind, step in to the rest rooms change in to your robes then come back out here please." Master Fung says and we all nod heading in to the restrooms. I notice only one direction. i groan and walk in after the boys. I walk in to a stall and face my back towards the wall. I pull my silk dress off and pull the robe over my head then the white leggings. I pull on some tie up sandals Master Fung gave me. I walk out and pull my hair in to two pigtails. I look in the mirror and smile as Raimundo walks out of a stall and smiles at me.

"You look hot." he says dropping an arm around my shoulders. Clay and Omi walk out next and they have the same uniform as Raimundo. We all walk out and Master fung smiles then leads us all to the beginning of the corse.

"I need to know how much you can do." he says and me and Raimundo panic since we hardly ever do anything for ourselves. The hardest thing we do on our own would be walking up a flight of stairs.

We watch as Omi runs then jumps up in to the air and lands on one of the long sticks then hops to the next and the next and the next then down to the ground. He runs faster and jumps grabbing the rope and swinging over the lava pit. He runs to the sand bags and flips in the air as a sand bag drops then he ducks to the ground sliding on his knee's as one flies over his head. He goes left as one drops to his right then he throws his hand up blocking the last one and runs past the sand bags. He ducks as a blade flies over his head then he jumps to the left as one barley misses his right side. He jumps in the air and lands on one of the higher blades then flips again landing out of the blade area. he runs to the pond with the lizard thing and jumps from head to head as they spring open. He jumps in the air and lands on the wall over the lava pit. He starts to climb and grabs the dummie then backflips to the ground grinning from ear to ear as we all clap.

"How was that?" he asks but befor ewe answer he talks. "Yes, thank you I know I am most amazing. I am after all the greatest Xiao-" he stops his grin turning in to a frown as he remembers the Xiaolin are evil now.

"What ever, let me give it a try," Raimundo says moving his hand and cracking his knuckles and squating to the ground ready to run.

"Ready, set, go." Clay says as he starts the timer. Rai runs off towards the sticks. Once he's in jumping rang he thrust his arms down and flies in to the air landing on one. He jumps to the next then the third and last one then to the ground. He runs full speed at the rope over the lava pit and nearly misses but lands safly on the other side of it. He races towards the sand bags and runs to the left as one drops to his right. He stops as a sand bag drops in front of him then he runs around it. He ducks as one swings past his head and he jumps in to the air as a bag flies towards his legs. Rai lets out a small scream as a blade nearly takes off his head. he sighs then ducks and runs then jumps as one aims for his legs. he steps to the right as a blade nearly goes in to his left side. He ducks past the last one and runs to the pond of lizard things. He thrust his hands up and jumps over the whole lake. he gets to the wall and jumps in to the air landing near the top then he grabs the female dummie and jumps to the ground red in the face and panting to catch his breathe.

"That... wasn't... so... hard..." he says smirking then drops to the ground.

"Looked pretty hard when that blade nearly took your head off." I say giggling at him.

"If it's so... easy then you... try!" He says grinning knowing i won't turn down a challenge.

"fine I will!" I say and go to the beginning. I get ready to run and look at Clay.

"Ready, set, go." he says and I run towards the sticks. I close my eyes and set my hands a flame and throw them down to the ground sending me in to the air like a rocket. I land on a stick and go wide eyed as I nearly fall off. I let out a sigh then jump to the next one the next one and the last one. I jump to the ground doing a flip in the air.I run towards the rope over the lava and gulp as I jump off the edge and reach for the rope. I scream as I miss it and fall to the lava. I stare as i land in some sticky orange and red water thing. I shake my head and run out of it and toward the sand bags and jump to the left as one lands to my right. I duck letting one fly past my head then jump nearly tripping as one flies under my legs. I land and run past the last one. I get to the blades and go wide eyed as one cuts the end of my left pig tail off. I duck as another goes for my head.

"Are you trying to kill me!" I scream. Raimundo grins and makes a tick tock sign with his finger. I let out a sigh and jump screaming as one nearly cuts my left leg off. I run and scream again as one nearly gets me to my left side. I run to the pond and run around it and hear Raimundo stop laughing. I get to the lava pit and jump towards the wall then climb up and grab the newly placed dummie and jump down to the ground.

"Very good Kimiko, but in a casa where you actually fall in to a lava pit you would have died." he says and I frown as Raimundo covers his laughter.

"Very well." I say and bow. "Clay you're next." I say taking the stop watch. he nods and pulls out a rope then looks at me. "Ready, set, go." I say and he throws his rope at the dummie grabbing it around the arm. he yanks the rope and the dummie flies in to his arms and he smiles at us.

"What! But you did nothing!" Omi growls as steam flies off his head and he grinds his teeth together.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong Omi. Clay figured out a simple soultion to a diffecult problem." Master Fung says and he looks at our times. Omi and Clay you have been trained before?" he asks and they nod. "Kimiko, raimundo, that was good for first timers." he says and we nod. Now there's something I would like for you to try. Kimiko step to the middle of the room." He says and she does, he walks to a door in the ground I hadn't even noticed. He opens it and pulls out a golden star with a red center. "Say Star Hannabi and then your element." he says and I nod.

"Star Hannabi, Fire!" I shout and throw the star and watch as it flies to the dummies setting each of them on fire. I catch the star in my hand and smile as the dummies fall over on fire. Then some trap doors open taking the dummies away and bringing out new ones.

"Try this, Orb of tornami." he says handing me a round blue ball.

"Orb of Tornami, fire!" I scream and watch as lava flies out of it towards the dummies. I stop it and the lava stops flying out the dummies now gone. I grin and look at raimundo who has an empty expression.

"I wanna try!" he says walking up.

"Very well, try this, the sword of the storm." he says handing Raimundo a yellow funny looking blade.

"Sword of the storms, wind!" he says and sends a gust of wind at the dummies slicing them in half. "That was so cool!" he says grinning.

"Try the eye of dashi." Mastter Fung says handing him a square like thing with a red circle in the middle.

"I have an idea." Rai says. "Sword of the storms, eye of Dashi, wind!" he says putting the eye of Dashi on the sword. He sends giant gusts of electric wind at the dummies causing them to blow up. He stops it and grins as Master Fung stares with amazment.

"Where did you lern that?" Omi says taking the sword and eye of Dashi. "I wish to learn." he says.

"Just came to me, like I knew I should do that." rai says shrugging.

"that was a very smart move, it shall come in handy." Master fung says. We all stop as a knock echo's in to the room. Clay and Omi run to the rest room and pull their rags over their robes. Master fung opens the door and in walks my wedding dress designer.

"Kimiko, we need to start the fitting." she says and I nod.

"Very well, I shall see you later raimundo." I say using my 'proper' english. he smiles weakly and waves. I follow the designer in to a big room and walk on top of a stand. she pulls out a bag and pull out a blood red dress. She pulls it on over my head after removing my robes. I smile at the girl standing in front of the mirror. The dress was long and to the ground. The top was tight and hung to my body down, the tightness ended a few inches above my knee's and then it flew arund lossly. It was red and towards the bottom it had white under the red. the top on my chest it had orange and yellow on it and it looked like fire. The designer stuck pins in to the dress and images started coming to mind.

_**Vision**_

_"Why!" the town people screamed. I laughed at them as I throw fireballs at them setting the town on fire. I laughed even more as people got stuck in burning buildings. I was giant and plucked little kids from their begging mothers. I laughed as I throw the kids causing the mothers to cry..._

_**end**_

_'Never. I will never be like that. Never' _I think to myself. Never...

**Yes the end of chapter three, sorry kind of rushed, i have to leave and buy some school stuff so i had to hurry cuz I'm leaving. So review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh hey guys, so typing calms me down and I really need to calm down right now! I am so mad! People at stores think I'm stupid just cuz I'm Mexican! They charged me $60 for something that should have been like $40, it pissed me off so I complianed to them and I was right, lol sorry for waisting your time with this auther note, anyways thanks for the reviews.**

**21hugs: yes high school is amazing, but I have A-day B-day classes so I had 2 first days of school, lol and yeah my teachers are weird and make us sit in alphbetical order. Aww thanks the dress actually is from this wedding magizine my sister was looking through the other day and I was like I can see Kimiko in that so i used yhat dress.**

**Xiaolin fan: lol yes, Master fung is a total ninja and like awsome, lol thanks for the review**

Chapter 4

The group of five sat in a circle outside in the grassy feild. the grass was purple and wiped silently in the wind along with the hair of the red headed woman. Her name Wuya, she had a long white dress that clung to her body she had black leggings and white lace up shoes, her long red hair blowing in the wind, she had black marks near her bright green eyes. The girl to her right was a blonde, her hair was short and lose around her neck. She had on the same outfit as Wuya but her sleeves were short, and her grin reminded you of a cat. Her name was Ashley but when she was on missions she went by the name Katnappe.

To her right sat a boy her age about 17. He had spiky red hair and blood red eyes. His skin was white from the lack of sun light. He had a white trench like coat with white lose pants and black shoes. He had yellow spiral goggles on his head and he had black marks under his eyes, his name was jack Spice. To his right sat a fat man. A ninja like man he had a white mask on and white tight robes and black shoes. He had two ninja swords tied to his back, his name Tubbimora.

The last one, the leader. Chase Young. he had a blue top robe and blue lose pants and black slip on shoes. His black hair behind him flowed down his back. His eyes were a golden color that gave off a warm glow when he gave one of his rare smiles. He created the Heylin Resistance to try and free the land.

He looked up at the group as they sat, watching him. He looked at each of them. They all had flaws but they were all good in a fight.

"We need a plan." he said and they all nodded their heads. "The wind and fire dragon will marry soon and I sense them becoming more powerful almost as if they were being trained." he whispers getting a confused look from all of them.

"Chase thats impossible, from what you've all been telling me, none of the wind or fire dragons have been taught to fight or even control their element much, why would they teach them now?" Wuya asks.

"The upcoming war!" he snaps and Wuya shrugs her shoulders. "Here's what we'll do. There is a legend that their is a dragon of water and earth, those two elements are believed to be good, maybe we can find them and get them to fight with us." Chase says and they all nod again.

"But Chase they've never been seen before." Ashley says speaking up.

"Doesn't mean they are not real." Chase says.

"but they are legends!" Jack says.

"Tell me Jack, do you believe in God?" Chase asks.

"Yes but what does that have to d-"

"you've never seen him, why do you believe in him?" Chase asks staring right in to jack's red eyes.

"I was taught that way." Jack says remembering his parents. He nearly cries as he remembers the Xiaolin killing his parents in front of him that was when Chase showed up and took Jack away. he had been with Chase since he was seven. Ashley joined them at the age of ten. Tubbimora at the age of 14 and now that he was 17 Wuya had been freed.

"Well I was taught to believe in legends. You haven't seen God doesn't mean he's real, doesn't mean he's not, the dragons of Water and Earth could be real and could not." Chase replies and Jack nods slowly.

"So what do you suggest we do? Go out and look for the dragons!" Tubbimora asks breaking in to the conversation.

"No, I suggest we wait for them to come to us." Chase says.

"But how will they come to us!" Wuya snaps crossing her arms.

"Time will tell you." Chase replies getting up and walking away leaving the group to wonder what he meant. He knew himself what he meant. If the world was meant to be freed again they would find the earth and water dragons in time. He had a feeling they would be coming soon. Soon enough. he turned around and smiled as the group broke off and went in different directions.

He walked to the forest and decided to try out his powers. The powers he had were growing stronger and stronger each day. He had green like fire. he could disappear in green smoke and he could start green fires with his mind. He could also speak to cats of any kind, lions, tigers, house cats etc. He stopped in the middle of a circle of trees. He put one hand in to a fist and put iit in his other hand keeping his hands in front of his face. he closed his eyes and moved his left foot in a half circle in the ground. He shot his eyes open and thrust his fist forward sending fire in to the tree.

He grinned as the whole tree burst in to flames and burned to the ground. He thrust his hands to his sides and the fire disappeard. he grinned. he looked at a tree and concentrated then it burst in to flames. he grinned even more then forced the smoke from the fire around him and it turned in to a giant cloud then he was gone. he reappeared behind the tree he had burnt and smiled even more and walked back in to the feild.

He decided to try something he hadn't in a while. He looked at the ground and picked a black rose. He smiled a s he picked it then cursed as a thorn pricked his finger.

"Damn." he whispers lightly then sucks on the cut and looks at the flower. He invisons it red. he closes his right palm and creates a flam then slowly opens it to reveal the green flame. he takes a deep breathe then throws it in to the rose turning it red. he smiles and keeps the flame there until it dies out by itself. "Good..." he whispers and pulls out a paper with writing on it. he ties it to the rose and surronds it with green smoke and soon it's gone in the blink of an eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~3rd PPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His eyes fly open wide. He gasps and shivers as he senses the power. He shakes his head then stops and smiles. They had power to make a rose red. he had to tell his monks in training. master Fung got up and walked to the training room where the monks should be training.

he opens the door and walks in puzzeled by the monks troubled expressions and confusion. Kimiko on the ground sobbing, holding something to her chest. Raimundo behind her holding a peice of paper. Omi and Clay looking around.

"What is wrong?" Master Fung asks. Raimundo hands him the letter.

_Dear dragon of fire,_

_ I know where you are, I know how you've been training. Listen to me you are fighting for the wrong side! Leave the Xiaolin, join the Heylin, leave that sorry excuse for a wind dragon and come join me at the Heylin. The wind dragon acts nice but I see it in him, he's evil and you are not, come join the Heylin we fight for the good. Think about it, and enjoy the rose, think of it as a welcome gift. I know you'll make the right choice. If you don't we'll be forced to use force that we don't like using but will if we have to... don't test us, you won't like what happens._

_ Chase Young_

He looks up as Raimundo pulls something from Kimiko's hands. he pulls a red rose from her, it had blood on it. Kimiko sobbing blood dripping from her hand.

_'What do I do...?'_ she thought to herself.

**Yes, this is a short chapter, but it's like ten and I got school in the morning so I had to to make it shorter, and the letter, damn i had the most amazing letter written out and then I freakin lost it, so i wrote that, lol don't worry the next chapter's better and longer and should be up late saturday or early sunday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, um let's see I had to babysit two babie's today, boy was it a nightmare, and I don't have long to type this I'm going to a party later. I went to the first football game last night, and we got killed and buried, we lost 73-0, it was amazingly funny cuz half-way through the game I took my t-shirt off and left my black tank top on and was like "I am officaly a bobcat for the night."**

**Xiaolin Fan: yeah I had to add some kind of twist and I was like why not have Chase hitting on Kimiko, it will add to the last three chapters and a few more in the middle.**

**21hugs: yeah I had to make Chase evil in some sort of way cuz a 100% good Chase is no Chase at all, and yup desicons are hard.**

**Sunshine5643: Aw thanks it really means a lot when people tell me I'm doing great with a story.**

**Disclaimer: The idea for Raimundo being able to see things that the wind can as one of his powers, that was not my idea, I read that in somebodies story I can't remember who's it was though, so credit for that ability goes to them.**

**Ok guys here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 5

"Again." Kimiko groans but nods. She flips in the air and lands on her hands instead of her feet and tumbles to the side. I get up and walk to her side.

"You all right Kimi?" I ask and she nods.

"Yeah, fine Rai." she says.

"Again." Master Fung says for the tenth time. Kimiko sits up and glares at him.

"Master Fung can I try something." I say and he nods. "Kimi, I'll do this step by step with you." I say and she nods getting up next to me. "Do every step I do." I tell her and she nods. I bend my knee's and spread them slightly keeping my feet pointing ahead of me. I look at her and she does the same. I put my hands above my head and straighten my legs fast and flip in to the air. I flip twice then land on my feet and ball up my hands then thrust them forward like I'm punching some one. I turn and duck as Kimiko's fireballs shoot above my head. She stops and smiles looking at me.

"Thanks!" she says grabbing me in to a hug.

"No problem, that's what I'm here for." I say holding her.

"Very good, now please all four of you take a seat." Master Fung says and we nod then sit crossing our legs all in a row. Then the window in the ceiling opens and in flies giant Dojo.

"I'm back, did you kids miss me? Of course you did." He says landing and shrinking letting armor, wood and rope fall to the ground.

"What did you bring this time?" I ask as Dojo slithers over to us.

"I brought you guys some more things to build some dummies with." He says pointing at the pile of things.

"Cool." Kimiko says and Master Fung clears his throat getting our attention back.

"Now young monks. We all know that Omi and Clay are from the past and that they are already wudia warriors." he says and we all nod. "Kimiko I know that if you work harder that you will soon be able to turn in to fire, and I believe that the first fire dragon was able to summon fire underwater, so if you were to work hard enough then toy might be able to do that as well." he says and Kimiko nods.

"What about me?" I ask and he turns to me.

"I see great things for you as well Raimundo." He says. "I believe that with enough training you will be able to vanish in to the wind and travel with it." I grin but he keeps talking. "You will also be able to see things if you can concentrate enough." I grin and nod.

"Sounds cool." I say and Omi pipes up.

"But that is a wudia level ability!" He says.

"So? If master Fung says I can do it then I can do it!" I say to him and he glares at me.

"I am most upset about this!" Omi complains.

"Now young monk, jealousy gets us no where but back to where we began." Master Fung says.

"What?" I complain.

"It's another one of his famous sayings." Kimiko whispers and I nod.

"Now, then young monks, the news is over I will let you train for a little while more." He says and we all nod getting up. I walk next to Kimiko and we walk to the sand bags. We sit on two bags as we watch Omi and Clay getting ready to fight.

"Clay prepare for a most humiliating defeat!" Omi brags and Clay just smiles.

"Not on my watch." Clay says.

"What watch?" Omi asks dropping his arms.

"Expression." Kimiko shouts to him and he nods bringing his arms back up.

"Dragon bite, earth!" Clay shouts and Omi is put in a cage of earth. But there's something different. For the past week Clay's ability to make a cage has been weakening. The cage now is slowly crumbling. Omi however didn't notice this.

"Dragon hide, water!" Omi cried and turned in to a puddle of water and he spilled out from the cage. However the same happened with him his ability had been slowly weakening. He got out of the cage and turned human again and screamed and we all realized his arm was missing. We all run over and see his arm in the cage.

"Gross!" Kimiko screams and turns away then holds on to my arm.

"That's just palin flat out weird." I say and Clay takes down the cage and Omi turns to water again then back to human this time with all his body parts.

"This is very strange." master Fung says as he stands there watching. "It is as if you each do not have complete power over your element..." he mumbles. Then it hits me. I forget Kimiko is holding on to my arm and I throw my arms up and Kimiko lets out a small scream as i knock her backwards.

"I got it!" I say and they all look at me confused. "Omi and Clay don't have complete power over their elements because they are from the past!" I say but they all still look confused. I roll my eyes and explain, "There could be a future water and earth dragon that has control over the element and since they are from the past, the more the present day dragons train the more power they get and the less Omi and Lay have! They're losing power!" I say and they all gasp.

"I get it!" Kimiko says. "Rai your right! Soon Omi and Clay wont have any power over their element!" She says and I nod then Omi and Clay go wide eyed.

"Now looky here, I ain't just 'bout to give up my element cuz some present day dragon wants it!" Clay snaps.

"Neither I!" Omi says.

"It's me neither." I correct him.

"What ever!" he says.

"Shut up!" I snap crossing my arms. "Anyways, so we need to find the present day dragons or else Omi and Clay will lose their element." I say and Master Fung nods.

"Correct." he says then we all stop when a knocking starts. Omi and Clay run off towards the bathroom to change in to their normal robes. Master Fung slowly walks to the door and draws a dragon then we watch as a portal opens. Kimiko's father walks in and I grin deciding it's time to show off. I concentrate and cross my legs in the air floating in place. Kimiko looks down and pushes me lightly to the side. i look at her and grin shrugging my shoulders as her father walks up to us.

"Raimundo, that is... something a wind dragon has never done." he says nodding approvingly.

"thank you...I think?" I say and we all chuckle.

"Anyways Kimiko I have terrible news." Omi and Clay walk up to our sides Omi to the right of Kimiko and Clay to my left. "The Heylin resistance, they are much stronger than we believed them to be." He says and I start to remember the rose Kimiko got a few days ago. The rose had been red at first but it soon faded back in to a black rose. "We believe they have the water and earth dragons." he says and I fall to the ground losing my concentration. I get up fast and look wide eyed at Kimiko's father.

"What are you talking about? They can't have the water and earth dragons w-" Kimiko elbows me and I stop then nod realizing I almost blew our cover.

"What were you going to say?" Her father asks raising an eyebrow.

"Um, that they can't... because... we know they're not real." I say and he shakes his head.

"They were real but then they stopped reveling themselfs. The fire and wind dragons kept revealing themselves but the water and earth stopped we believed that maybe because they represented the good." He says and we all nod. "They are real, and we believe that the Heylin have them, so we decided to move the wedding up, it will be two months from now instead of five." Kimiko and I go wide eyed.

"What?" We say at the same time.

"We need you to be in charge soon." he says then turns to Master Fung. "Keep teaching them, if Raimundo can float in air I would love to see what they can do in two months." he says and Master fung nods ten Kimiko's father leaves.

"Well, that was most unexpected..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chase's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I smile slightly as a giant rock flies at the building but then burst in to small pebbles as a strong jet of water hits it. I look at the girl as she drags her hand across her forehead. She stands straight and looks at me with her bright green eyes. The wind dragon... she reminded me of the wind dragon. She had tan skin like him, her eyes bright green like his and she had the same brown hair as him but longer and her's had blond highlights. Her body frame was tiny like Kimiko's but she was taller than the fire dragon.

"Chase?" she asks and I shake my head.

"Yes?" I ask her.

"You were looking at me strangely." she says.

"It doesn't matter, keep training." I snap and she nods. She turns her back to me and I watch as her shorts rad up around her upper thigh as she crotches down ready to throw another boulder. She throws her arms in a circle to her sides then throws her foot up in the air and smashes it in to the ground sending a giant rock in the air right above her. She jumps up in the air and does a flip the kicks the boulder sending it far away. I grin and watch as she lands on the ground on her hands and knee's, she still hadn't gotten her landing right. She stands up panting and turns to a young boy to her left.

"That one was better than the last." the boy says to her.

"By how.. much?" she asks panting and walking over to him and the timer.

"Um... two seconds." he says and she nods.

"Yup, it only took me eighteen seconds this time." she says sarcastically. I look at the boy. He was a bit shorter than the girl he had the build of a man who worked out but not too often. His skin was a dark peach and his hair was a dirty blond, his eyes a bright brown. He handed the timer to the girl.

"My turn Tory." he said to her. Her name Tory the dragon of Earth.

"Sure thing Jing, hehe that rhymed." Tory said giggling as Jing frowned at her. Jing the dragon of water. He turned his head and stretched his right hand straight and then crossed his left arm so that his fist connected with his arm. His knee's were slightly bent and his back was straight.

"Neptune star, water!" he screamed and all the water from near by plants and puddles flew in to the sky and surrounded him building a full body armor. He threw his arms forward and built a sword of water and cut down the trees within reach. Then the water dropped to the ground and he fell panting. He turned to Tory who grinned.

"Lasted longer than last time." Tory said.

"How long?"

"Half a second..." she mumbled.

"Damn!" he snapped. "I've only lasted seven seconds now." I walk over to them.

"Tory, Jing." I say and they look at me.

"Yes Master Chase?" they say.

"Chase," I snap and they nod.

"Yes Chase?" they ask again.

"I've noticed you haven't been making much progress. Almost as if there is another pair of water and earth dragons that are keeping a strong hold on half the element." eh said.

"No way! This is my element and no jerk can take it from me!" Tory snapped.

"Silence!" I shout and she whimpers stepping backwards. "Here is my plan, the fire dragon did not respond to the letter, so we shall take her by force. You both will head to town and find out when the wedding is, then we will prepare to invade the wedding." I say and they nod.

"Chase, what about the wind dragon?" Jing asks.

"He is not important." I say.

"How do you know?" Tory asks.

"The wind and fire dragons have never been trained, the wind dragon is always the hardest to train so the fire dragon will be much better to take." I say and they nod.

"When do we go to town?" Jing asks.

"Two days, you need more training." I say. "Now go, do it again for another hour." I watch as Tory rolls her eyes and they walk off to train more.

**Yes! Finally a much longer chapter! hahahah yeah! Sorry my chapters have been getting really short, lol sorry ok guys review please! They make me happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah here's the next chapter guys, um no authors note today just thanks for the reviews and stuff!**

**21hugs: lol yes evil fighting for good isn't that amazingly awsome! lol yes force haha just wait and see what happens, you'll be all what?**

**Xiaolin Fan: hope you don't go crazy, that'd be terrible!**

**Ok guys I want you to remember, that when Kimiko and Raimundo go to town they have nicknames here is the list of names.**

**Raimundo= Ling**

**Kimiko= Yoki**

**Clay=Ping**

**Omi=Omi (because Omi is already a chinese name)**

Chapter 6

I stand in Master Fungs office and shiver slightly as I get that feeling of being watched. I close my eyes and remember it's just Rai training.

"I can still feel you Rai." I whisper and then the feeling goes away and Master Fung opens the wall and I walk back in to the training room.

"I tried really hard that time!" Rai complains.

"Well I could still feel you watching me, it was a creepy feeling." I say and giggle as he narrows his eyes at me.

"Let's see you try your new ability." He snaps at me.

"Fine." I say and they tie me to a chair with ropes so I can't move not even my head. I stare at a dummie then I roll my eyes and look back at the flaming dummie. My new ability was to be able to start fires with the simple movement of my eyes. It came in handy for when I was tied up.

"Show off." I hear Rai mumble and I laugh as they untie me. I stand up and look at everybody.

"Kimiko... what about the fire?" Clay asks and I turn around to see an out of control fire blazing behind me.

"Oops." I say and wave my hand turning the fire off. "Hehe, forgot." I say and Rai laughs this time. We all stop when master Fung speaks up.

"Raimundo, even though your ability is not yet perfect, we need to know where Chase Young is now." he says and Raimundo nods his head. "Here is one of the few picutres we have of Chase, now remember, picuter him in your mind and then concentrat hard." he says and Raimundo nods and looks carfully at the picture then closes his eyes.

"I can't see much." He whispers. "I see a figure that looks like him but everything is a different shade of green like some kind of magic force is hiding them..." he says. "He's training two other people... a girl and a... I think a boy..." he whispers. He clutches his fists then gasps and opens his eyes. "He knows... he knows we were watching him! He... he said something to me..." he says.

"What did he say?" I ask and he looks at me his eyes fearful.

"He threatened me. I couldn't understand much and he said he was surprised I could even see past the sheild, and he said... he said he was coming for... something, I think he said Kiko...?"

"Perhaps he said Kimiko?" Omi pipes up.

"I think he might have said Kimiko." he says and I bite my lip.

"Why does he want me so bad?" I ask.

"Everybody wants you, your beautiful." Raiv whispers pulling me in to a hug.

"Flirt." I whisper but hug him back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chase's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I get the feeling off being watched... a feeling you would get from a wind dragon who was just starting to learn. My eyes go wide. Somebody was training them. I turn away from Tory and Jing.

"I'm surprised wind dragon. I'm surprised you can see me through the sheild. I want you to stop, now. You have no bussiness spying on me! If I catch you spying on me again it wont be pretty, and keep a close eye on your girlfriend Kimiko, I'm coming for her." I snarl and then the feeling goes away. I grin and turn to Tory and Jing who are staring at me.

"Who were you talking to?" Jing says with a confused look on his face.

"Nobody of importance. Now get ready your heading to town today." I say nad they nod then head off to the small house where we all stayed. I'm quite surprised... who knew the wind dragon could learn something usefull... somebody has been training him and if they've trained him they've trained the fire dragon as well...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tory's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I step out of the shower and dry myself off. I grab the dress made of rags Chase told me to wear to the town so I would blend in with the others. I grab my shoes and put them on then step out of the bathroom my hairbrush my left hand. I walk to my room which I share with Ashley and Wuya. The girls in one room and the boys in the other. We had one extra room but that one was for Chase since he started this whole thing.

I brush my hair then drop it on my bed and look at Wuya who's clipping her nails.

"Heading to town?" she asks lazily.

"yup." I say and walk out of the room. I walk in to the kitchen and grab a cup of water and drink it then Ashley walks in.

"What's with the rags?" she asks as she gets the milk cartoon and a cup.

"Going to town." I say and she nods.

"Bring me back some tuna." she says and I raise an eyebrow. "What? Can't I like tuna?" she snaps and walks out of the room. Next Jing and Jack walk in talking about robots. I roll my eyes.

"Ready Jing?" I ask and he looks up.

"Yeah hold on." He says then turns back to Jack. "So as I was saying, there's no way you can use more advanced brain power for your robots than a 34-LMG on this side then use a 35-LMG on that side you'd have to use a 3-"

"Hello, english please?" I snap and he looks at me.

"I'll tell you later." he says to Jack then we walk out of the kitchen and out to the feild where Chase is waiting.

"Ready?" He asks and we both nod standing side by side. I hated the next part. Green smoke surronded us and next thing I knew we were standing in town behind a building where nobody could see us. I cough slightly and scrunch up my nose. That smell was horrible.

"Let's go look around a bit." Jing says and walks around the corner. It was thursday and the town was crowded. I follow Jing and we walk around past people who offer us different foods. I grab Jing's sleeve but he tugs it away and bumps in to a big man with blond hair and blue eyes. He had a big upper body and he had a strange looking hat on. He had normal clothes made of rags like the other men. "Sorry, don't eat me!" Jing cries as he drops to the ground. I look up at the man and he has a confused look on.

"I'm sorry, this is my, um brother... he has mental issuses." I say and the man looks at me.

"It's not a problem lil lady, just tell him to make sure not to bump in to a gaurd or he'll be in big trouble." the man says smiling at me. I think he's cute... stop thinking that! I mentally slap myself then nod.

"Ping, there you are!" A girl says running up to the man and grabbing his arm. the girl had snow white skin that had dirt stains here and there. here eyes were a deep ocean blue and her hair was black as ash. My heart sinks slowly but I smile at the girl. "Oh hello, there." the girl says smiling at me. Jing stands up and his eyes go wide and he smiles at the girl.

"My names Jing." he says strecthing his hand out.

"Yoki." she says and shakes his hand.

"I'm Tory." I say and wave at her. Then two other boys walk up behind her a tall one with tan skin and amazing green eyes and shaggy brown hair. Then a shorter one with a bald round yellow head and black eyes.

"Hey, I'm Ling and this is Omi." the tan one says. Then he wraps an arm around the girls waist and I feel Jing frown next to me.

"I am most honored to meet you." The little yellow boy says bowing to me.

"Um, me to?" I say and he looks up and grins at me.

"He's messed up." The tan boy says behind him and the girl punches him.

"Um, yes well me and my brother have to get going back home, but I have a question, do you know when the wedding will be?" I ask and their eyes go slightly wide.

"How do you not know?" The girl asks.

"I'm sorry we're not from this town." I say trying to cover.

"The whole world knows." the boy holding the girl says. I feel my palsm starting to sweat.

"Well um, we heard that, um that the date got changed, but we didn't hear to what day." I say and the boy stares at me weirdly.

"It's in two months." he says. I nod and say thank you then pull Jing away. "They look fimilare." I hear the boy say. "Wait! They're from the Heylin Resistance!" I hear him shout and then my eyes go wide and i pull Jing fast and I can hear them running behind us..

"Wait!" I hear the girl shout.

"Jing don't stop running!" I say to him.

"Wait!" Jing says stopping me. We turn around and see the four of them stop running and a gaurd standing in front of them.

"You are all under arrest." the gaurd says to them.

"What have we done...?" I whisper to Jing.

"for what?" The tan boy shouts at the gaurd.

"For running in the town, you're little friend over there stepped on my foot." the gaurd says and they all look at the little yellow boy.

"They were running too!" the boy named Ling says pointing to us.

"No we weren't!" I snap at them and the gaurd just looks at us. Then he turns back to the others.

"There's no proof that they were even running." he grunts to them then three more gaurds show up. "Your under arrest and there's nothing you can do." he says I stare as Ling clenches his fists then he removes his hoody and wipes the dirt off his face and looks at the gaurd.

"Yes there is... I cammand you to leave us alone on the behave I am the wind dragon and this is the fire dragon!" he snaps and both me and Jing gasp along with everybody else who was watching.

**haha yes Raimundo just blow it, and nope they have no idea Tory and Jing are the water and earth dragons they were trying to look for but they do know that they are from the heylin resistance. So leavea reveiw please and thanks you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**lol yes guys um well I didn't get homework tonight so I decided to update today. Now if there's any spelling errors it's because I'm typing without looking at my keyboard that's the only homework I have, it's for keyboarding class. Lol you don't know how manu times I had to erase every other word. **

**21hugs:yes Jing he's water and yup I made it so he liked Kimiko, I don't know why I just did! lol yeah I haven't talked much about wuya, jack, katnappe and them for a reason, you'll see why soon enough,**

**Xiolin Fan: lol really? I thought rai's flirting was funny too but ahh I just assumed it was something he would say.**

**ok guys thats all for the a/n um yup here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 7

Kimio, Clay and Omi stand behind Raimundo as he stares up at the gaurd. Tory and Jing stand there in shock, they had just been talking to the fire and wind dragons! The guard turns to them and their hearts start to race. Two guards race at them but then a burst of green smoke forms around them then they're gone. The guards questioning look back to the first guard who now has a firm grip on Kimiko and Raimundo's arms. While the other guard has Omi and Clay.

The two guards that had gone after Tory and Jing came back and each grabbed somebody.

"Let us go!" Raimundo screams while squirming around trying to get out of the guards grip.

"We're taking you back to the palace, I'm sure that your fathers would like to know why you're out here." the gaurd growled while half dragging Raimundo. The towns people were whispering and gasping.

"Please, don't! My papa will be mad!" Kimiko sobbed while tears poured out of her eyes as she imagined the punishment her father would think of like last time. The last time she was punished was when she helped a servant to finish cleaning. Her father told her she was to stay in her room not one servant was allowed in not even Rai. For a whole week she stayed in there no food, no anything.

"Sorry Miss Tohomiko but we have to or we might lose our jobs." said the guard that was holding her.

"I bet their personal servants influenced them to leave the palace, ever since these servants came around the fire and wind dragon have been nothing but trouble." said the guard holding Omi as if they weren't even there.

"I bet the servants wont only lose their jobs, they'll be sentenced to death as well." chuckled the one shoving Clay seeing as how Clay was too big to be carried.

"It wasn't even their idea!" snapped Raimundo getting the attention of all the guards. Kimiko still sobbing looked up.

"Whatever." snapped the guard holding him as the gate to the palace opened and they shoved us in.

"Please! I d-don't want to be p-punished!" Kimiko cried struggling to try and get away.

"Too bad, you should have thought about that long before you left the castle." snapped the guard. They opened the front door and pushed us all in and led us up the stairs to the main hall and to Guans main office.

"what's the pro- Why are they in rags?" shouted the angry Guan as Kimiko and Raimundo were pushed to their knee's in front of Guan.

"They were in town sir, their servants with them." said the one guard as he shoved Clay to the ground. The guard next to him throw Omi to the ground and then stepped in to line with the other three.

"What were they doing in town, dressed like that?" screamed Guan as he pressed a button that would call for Kimiko's father.

"They were sneaking out sir." said one guard.

"Sneaking out?" Screamed Guan he opened his mouth to talk then stopped and looked at Clay and Omi. "It was their idea wasn't it?" Guan shouted walking over and slapping both Clay and Omi with a loud crack and left a red mark on each of their faces, Kimiko sobbed lightly and Raimundo was shaking from anger. "This is how you repay us by letting our wind and fire dragons run around wild?" he growled then punched Omi in the eye and kicked Clay in the guts. Until raimundo snapped.

"Stop it!" he screamed standing up and staring at Guan who was taller than him. "It wasn't their idea it was mine! Me and Kimiko have been sneaking out long before we came across them!" Rai screamed. "We told them to come with us and they did even though they told us it was a bad idea! It's not the-" Rai never finished speaking. Guan slapped him across the face knocking Rai to the ground. He grabbed at his jaw and rubbed it then spit some blood out from the busted lip he had now.

"Watch your tongue." growled Guan. Kimiko reached for Rai but Guan kicked her hand and she pulled it back quickly. Just then Kimiko's father walked in and she started to shake.

"What is wrong? I was very busy." her father said and then his eyes went wide as he saw Kimiko in rags. "Kimiko, why do you wear such things? Trash, you wear trash now?" he asked his tone turning to anger.

"No Mr. Tohomiko they were in town, they snuck out and it has come to my attention that the wind dragon came about with this idea." Guan said eyeing Raimundo as his lip bleed and he tried to slow it down by licking his lip.

"Kimiko is this true?" Asked Mr. Tohomiko in an angry tone. Kimiko still sobbing lightly nodded and throw her hands in front of her face to prevent the pain but nothing came. She looked up and saw Rai on the ground in front of her shaking. She looked up and saw her father standing there with his hand out like he slapped somebody. Rai sat up slowly rubbing his other cheek now. Both sides of his face were red but only his lower right side of his lip was bleeding.

"MR. Pedrosa will be here soon." Guan announced as he put down a phone. Raimundo started to shake even more. Not his father. Not his father anybody but his father. His father was the commander of the military and felt no guilt at all. His father could knock his teeth out and wouldn't give a damn. He could brake Raimundo's leg on purpose and care less.

"P-please not h-him." begged Raimundo as the blood dribbled lightly down his chin. Guan reached down and grabbed his chin pulling him up to his knee's and to eye level with him.

"This is your punishment." Guan hissed tears slipping out of Raimundo's eyes.

"P-please..." he cried but Guan pushed him away and to the ground.

"Suck it up, you brought this upon yourself." he growled and the door flew open. Rai choked out a sob and stopped when he looked at the man standing there. If you didn't know any better you'd think it was Rai at the age of 45. The man had brown shaggy hair with silver hair here and there. His eyes were a dying green and his tan skin barely showed seeing as how he wore a green suit that had many medals on the left side. The man walked in and looked at the shaking Raimundo on the ground in front of Kimiko. He looked up at Clay and Omi. Omi had a sightly purple eye and Clay was clutching his stomach.

"What did he do this time?" The man asked looking at Guan and Kimiko's father.

"They were out in town, in rags, they snuck out and it was Raimundo's idea to sneak out with out anybody being aware of this, apparently they've been sneaking out for a long time now." Guan reported grinning slightly as the man snapped his head back and looked at Raimundo.

"P-please d-dad, don't h-hurt me!" Raimundo begged sitting up.

"What have I told you about calling me dad?" snapped a very angry man.

"T-to call you P-pedro..." Rai said letting out a small scream as his fathers hand wrapped around his neck forcing him to his feet.

"That's right. And as for your trouble causing, I thought we ended that last time." Pedro growled. Raimundo let out a sob as he remembered the result of the last time he was punished. He ended up with a broken leg and arm a black eye busted lip and had to stay in bed for two months.

"P-please..." Raimundo cried as he grabbed at his fathers hand around his neck. But Pedro tightened his grip.

"A Xiaolin never begs." he hisses then throws Rai to the ground with a loud thud. Rai closes his eyes and curls up in to a ball. His father kicks him in the back then the back of his head. He grabs Rai's left arm and twists it behind his back getting a loud scream from Raimundo from the sudden action.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Rai screams clutching his other hand into a fist.

"Xiaolin never apologize!" his father screams kicking him in the back again. Rai let's out a cry and sobs lightly as his father bend shis arm even more. "What do you need this arm for?" his father whispers in to Rai's ear.

"N-no!" rai cries as his arm is twisted further back. "P-ple..." he stops himself from begging.

"Nothing, I suppose." his father growls then snaps Rai's arm getting a loud pain filled scream from him. Rai shaking violently on the ground his arm bent at the wrong angel. His chin had dried blood from his lip. His neck was covered in bruises. "Can't even fight back." his father snaps then stands up and looks to Guan and Mr. Tohomiko. "My job is done." he says then walks out of the office leaving Rai on the ground crying and clutching his arm in pain. Kimiko crying loudly crawls over to Rai but let's out a shriek as her father pulls her backwards.

"The servants, take them to the dungeon." Says Guan and two guards grab Clay and Omi. They stay quiet and watch with pity as Raimundo screams again as he attempts to move his arm. Soon Omi and Clay are gone Kimiko crying on the ground while Rai screams in pain. "What do we do with the two of them?" Guan asks looking at Mr. Tohomiko.

"We'll leave them in their rooms until the wedding which is in just a few weeks. Servants are allowed only to bring them food nothing more." Kimiko's father says and Guan nods.

"But Raimundo wont be healed by the wedding. His arm will still be broken his lip will have a scar and the bruises will still be there." Guan says.

"We'll say he tripped down the grand hall staircase." Mr. Tohomiko says and Guan nods.

"Good enough, take them to their rooms." Guan says. A guard grabs the screaming Kimiko and another guard grabs the screaming Raimundo. Kimiko and raimundo's heads are side by side as the gaurds walk to the rooms.

"R-rai, I'm s-sorry..." Kimiko sobs as the guards arrive at the rooms. Kimiko is thrown in to her room and Raimundo as well. Kimiko sobs even more as she hears Raimundo's screams of pain. None of the nurses were allowed to help heal his arm, he had to heal on his own. Like last time. His leg and arm were to heal alone. Kimiko shuttered at the memory of raimundo's loud screams of pain through the nights as his bones healed themselves and he had no anti-pain meds. "This is my fault!" Kimiko screams banging on the ground.

Next door though Rai was on the ground shaking. He held in his screams. the last time his father had broken one of his arms he had been ten. He wasn't strong back then. He screamed and cried through the nights. Not this time. He thought to himself. He slowly got to his knee's biting his lip to stop the screams of pain. He places his good hand on the ground to keep himself up. He breathes in deep to get air in to his lungs. His chest was in pain. His ribs were probably fractured from the kicks his father gave him.

Raimundo slowly crawled to the bed and used it to stand up. He let out a small scream as he hit his left arm on the bed post. He stands wobbling then he makes his way slowly to the other side of the room. He opens the door and walks in to the bathroom. he let's out a small sigh as he notices the minimal damage done to him. His arm was broken, his upper arm covered in bruises both sides of his face turning a dark purple, his lip was dry but still big and swollen, his neck was purple and where his father fingers ended was where the darker marks were. He lifted the shirt of rags off lightly and stared at his upper body. His chest was purple in a few places where the ribs ended. He turned slowly and looked at his back in the mirror, it was purple in the places his father kicked him.

This was nothing compared to last time. When he was ten his father had snapped his arm in half and kicked his right leg until it was broken, he had given him two black eyes a broken lip and busies all over. He had two fractured ribs on each side and ever since then his back would hurt in the month of July every night all month. He slowly walked out of the bathroom and to the cabinet under the table. He slowly pushed it to the side and pulled the square out of the wall.

"Kimi-ko? he whispered in to the hole, his face visible in the other room. Kimiko ran over and dropped to the ground dry tears on her face.

"R-rai." she stuttered and smiled at him.

"Kimiko, I'm f-fine, trust me, this is nothing c-compared to last time." Rai says slowly, Kimiko shakes her head and sticks her hand through and places it lightly on the left side of Rai's face. She rubs her thumb over his cheek lightly and he smiles weakly and places a hand over hers. "You always knew how to make me s-smile." he whispers closing his eyes and taking in the feel of her soft hand.

"I should have tried to stop your father." she whispers and Rai opens his eyes.

"I wouldn't live with m-myself if my father laid a finger o-on you." he says. Kimiko shakes her head and stops stroking his cheek.

"You should take a bath, your lip might get infected, and the warm water might help the pain in your arm." she says not moving her hand.

"How do you know I'm feeling pain?" he asks with a weak grin.

"Rai, I've known you since we were born, I know when your in pain even if you act like your not." she says and smiles slowly and resumes stroking his cheek.

"Well, this is my fault, at least you didn't get hurt like me." he says and pulls her hand away from his face slowly and he strokes her hand with his. "I w-wouldn't live with myself if you did." he whispers then he lets her hand go and she pulls it back. "I'll go shower like you said." he says and she nods.

"I love you Rai." she whispers.

"I love you too Kim." he says as he puts the square back in the wall then heads to the shower for a hopefully relaxing half hour.

* * *

><p>"That was a close one." Tory pants as she clutches her chest in fear Jing next to her on the ground.<p>

"How could you not know you were speaking to the wind and fire dragons?" Chase snaps at them.

"How come you didn't know?" Tory snaps back at him.

"Stupid girl." he growls turning his back on Tory and Jing. "The wedding is in less than two months. I bet that the wind and fire dragons have been imprisoned for sneaking out. There will be no way of getting to them now." Chase says. "We must wait for the wedding, we'll take the wind dragon as well. He has been training he'll hopefully be easier to train now." Chase says and Jing grins slightly.

"The fire dragon is hot." he says and Chase snaps his head to look at him anger in his eyes. Then his eyes clear of any emotion and he stares at Jing.

"Do not speak of them in such ways." he says and Jing stares at Chase.

"Why? You like her?" Jing asks and Chase makes a face of disgust.

"Stupid boy, the wind and fire dragons are in love, they would not give each other up for the world, it's stupid to even think you have the slightest chance to be with her." Chase snaps then walks away. "That was close..." Chase whispers under his breath.

**Yes this is one heck of a long chapter, yeah I know poor rai, and yes Omi and Clay have been thrown in prison! but only for now, you'll see... lol review this please, I'll update my other story sometime later maybe, if I finish the outline first.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys this is a really short chapter, um it does have to do with the story in case you begin to wonder about that. Yes no joke it will come back to relate to the story in about five chapters, um yeah I wont be replying to your comment anymmore unless I feel like I should but eh I got tired of that :/ but I really do love your reviews guys.**

**hmm just occured to me I never told you guys how old my charcters are. Did I? I don't think so anyways I will right now and if I have told you guys the age's of some charcters and the age I type right now doesn't match the age from before tell me! lol here are the ages.**

**Raimundo: 18**

**Kimiko: 17**

**Clay: 19**

**Omi 16**

**Tory: 18**

**Jing: 17**

**Chase Young: 19**

**Jack Spicer: 17**

**Ashley: 17**

**Tubbimora: 25**

**Wuya: 26 (plus 1500 years)**

**Master Fung: (who knows?) 58**

**Yup I think thats everybody... um if I forgot to add the age to naybody tell me and I will tell you how old they are in my story.**

**lol sorry here's the chapter...**

Chapter 8

I'm sitting on a rock in the middle of the forest in front of a waterfall full of purple water. It disgusted me... how could they turn water purple...? The sky blood red the plants black, purple or grey, food the same, they even forced normal towns people to wear grey, purple or black. The heylin Resistance risisteed even that, we wore blue and white, well I wore blue they wore white.

"Chase?" I hear wuya shout faintly from far away. I roll my eyes and ignore her.

"Chase?" this time it's Jack.

"Chase?" I hear Ashley scream in her cat like voice.

"Chase?" Tubbimora screams and I let out a sigh as the green smoke surronds me. Then I'm in front of them. They let out a small scream then stare at me.

"Chase where have you been?" Ashely shouts poking her finger in to my chest.

"Thinking." I say grabbing her wrist and pushing her hand away. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to relaxe for a little bit more." I say and turn on my heals but stop when Jack grabs my robe around my elbow.

"We need to talk." Jack says as I turn back around.

"Really Chase you need to listen this time." Wuya says crossing her arms.

"What is it now?" I snap and Ashley speaks up this time.

"It's Tory and that weird kid Jing again! They try to do everything on their own!" she screamms crossing her arms.

"Yeah, Jing took my tools and dug a whole in the ground then buried them and now he made the ground solid so I can't get them, all because I didn't want his help!" Jack shrieks.

"And Tory made the water freezing while I was showering all because I was taking too long!" Wuya complains.

"That's nothing! Tory soaked all my cats just because I let mittins on her bed!" Ashley complains.

"Well that boy Jing forced me to work out!" snaps Tubbimora and we all stare at him.

"Well you need it." Jack says under his breath.

"Chase do something!" Wuya snaps grabbing at my robes.

"Chase! Get rid of them!" Ashley shouts grabbing my other robe sleeve.

"Chase!" Jack complains.

"Stop!" I scream forcing all of them backwards as I flare my body in green fire. "Just figure it out on your own!" I snap and disappear in a puff of smoke. I land back on the rock I was on earlier. I cross my feet and drop an elbow on to my left knee then place my chin in my palm.

I let out a sigh and watch as the water shimmers a different shade of purple where the red sun hits it. The water glows a faint shade of red. I watch as the water ripples as the water lands from the waterfall. The red shade reminds me of fire then my mind drifts to somebody...

Kimiko... why had she turned my offer down. She's seen me I thought most women loved me for my looks yet she stays with that sorry excuse for a man Raimundo? What do I have to do to get her to join us? Why was she with him? did she have to marry him? I mean if she runs away I'm sure she won't. Unless she truly does love him...?

"Damn..." I whisper as that thought crosses my mind. Could she truly like him? Nah, none of the past fire and wind dragons have truly liked each other, but then again they're nothing like the past fire and wind dragons. They have been training and the past fire and wind dragons were never nice in any kind of way, they never cared about the towns people, and they certainly never ran out of the palace. Maybe they're different. But I wouldn't know, I'm only nineteen. I was forced to grow up fast though. I had to care for Jack when I was only nine. Jack was seven.

Jack I had him hanging around already he was seven. I had just rescued him as his parents were being killed. I was following the Xiaolin guards and I saw them barge in to his house and I took him out before they could kill him. Ever since then Jack has been with me. Ten years... he's been with me ten years. There was also Lucy. She was four when i found Jack. She had long black hair like Kimiko's but she always had it in a ponytail. Her skin was a milky white like Kimiko and her eyes were golden like mine. Kimiko reminded me so much of Lucy.

I remember one night from my childhood. A few weeks after I had found Jack. The night I met Kimiko and raimundo as a child. I was sure they didn't remember me from back then. That was the night I started to get feelings for Kimiko. The night I started to hate Raimundo no matter how much he helped me live.

_**Flashback**_

_A small boy about the age of nine was running through the forest. His hair was at his shoulders, it was spiky and behind him. He had on a blue robe top and blue pants, his feet bare. His eyes were a golden yellow and his skin was a milky pale peach. He was breathing hard as he ran for dear life. His hair glued to his forehead from the rain. He heard footsteps behind him and he dove behind a tree._

_"This way!" shouted a guard and they ran off in the oppisite direction. The boy rested his head on the tree his clothes soaked and his pants covered in mud now. He rested there trying to catch his breathe when he frooze and his eyes widened in fear. He heard soft breaths behind him. He turned around and looked confused at the sight. A boy and girl were standing there._

_The boy was slightly taller than the girl, he had tan skin dark brown hair and green eyes that made you wonder if the forest once was that color. He had his arm around the girls shoulder protectivly like a brother but there was no resemblence to suggest they were related in any kind of way. The girl had raven black hair, not the evil color black but a shiny bright black that reached just past her shoulders. Her skin a milky snow white, her eyes looked bright blue like the water from the stories. Her lips were bright pink and shapped in to a frown. The girl and boy were under an umbrella and both had on silky like robes. the boy had on bright sky blue and the girl had a red dress like robe with white tights._

_The boy who had been running sat there watching to scared to move. he knew they could see him. What he also knew was that they had to be the wind and fire dragons to be allowed to wear such clothes. The boy on the other side of the fence moved his mouth closer to the girls ear and his lips moved as he whispered something. The girl nodded and they walked closer to the fence. The tan boy pulled something out of his pocket and stretched his hand through the bars of the fence. He held a peice of bread._

_"My names Raimundo." the tan boy whispered. "This is Kimiko." he said nodding towards the girl. "Who are you?" he asked._

_"Chase." the muddy boy whispered as he stood and walked to the fence. he looked at the bread and realized he was starving. His stomach grumbled and he stared at the bread._

_"Take it." Raimundo said shaking his hand slightly. Chase looked up then at the bread and reached for it slowly as if he thought the boy would snatch it back so he and the girl could laugh at him. Chase took the bread._

_"Thank you." he whispered and took a bite of it. The bread was warm and smoke poured out of it to show it had just been cooked. "I must be going, I have mouths to feed at home." Chase said but stopped when Raimundo grabbed his shoulder._

_"Do you need more food?" he asked and Chase stared._

_"What?"_

_"He said do you need more food?" the girl piped up showing off her silk like voice. CHase just nodded slightly and watched as the boy handed the umbrella to Kimiko and then raced towards the door. "Who will you be feeding?" the girl asked._

_"My new freind, Jack. I saved him. He was going to be killed but I didn't want him to so I saved him. Also Lucy, her parents are dead as well. Lucy is only five and doesn't know what is happening, Jack is seven, he's confused and upset." Chase replied._

_"I'm sorry." Kimiko whispered leaning against the bars. "Would you like to live in the castle?" Kimiko asked._

_"they wouldn't allow me." Chase said._

_"But your wearing bright clothes the way rich people do." Kimiko pointed out._

_"I wear them to show I don't want to follow the rules of the Xiaolin. To show that I want to be free that no matter what i think the way of the Xiaolin is evil." Chase replied with a blank expression._

_"How old are you?" Kimiko asked._

_"Nine." Chase answered._

_"I'm seven. Your just a little kid you shouldn't worry of such things, Raimundo is eight and he doesn't worry of things like that either." Kimiko said and Chase blankly stared at her._

_"I have to act like a father towards Jack and Lucy, it's thanks to me that they are still alive, yet everything is done for you and Raimundo." Chase stated._

_"Who is Lucy?" Kimiko asked._

_"Lucy is my s-"_

_"I'm back." Raimundo inturpted Chase. "Here you go Chase, this is enough food to last you a whole month if your carful." Raimundo said and then sent the bag over the fence with his elemnet. It landed safly in Chase's arms. It was a big backpack. You could see the steam rolling off it._

_"Thank you." CHase said forgetting what he was previously saying._

_"It's water proof so it won't get soaked in the rain." Raimundo said nodding to the sky._

_"Thank you. I must be going, Lucy and Jack will be waking up soon and they are terrifed of rain storms." Chase said and waved goodbye to them. As he walked away he heard raimundo say the words he hated to hear. the words that caused him to hate people._

_"I feel bad for him..." with those simple words... Chase offically hated raimundo..._

_**End of flashback**_

That was the reason I hated raimundo and thought Kimiko deserved somebody better than him. he might have managed to help me keep Jack and Lucy alive for a whole nother month but he caused me t ohate him on his own.

Lucy... she didn't last much longer after that. It had been a year and Lucy was now five, Jack eight and me ten. We were hiding in a cave i told them to wait while I went to hunt for food. As i headed to the exit of the cave I saw Xiaolin warriors I ran back inside and pulled Lucy and Jack to hide behind a giant rock in the cave.

The warriors went in and they spotted Lucy's foot theu dragged her out I couldn't help her there were seven guards. They would have killed me too and Jack... I basically let them take her. They dragged her away... I never saw her again... never... Lucy she was gone... I never found out what they did to her... was she dead? A servant, starved, hung, de-headed... I would never know...

**hehe hey guys, so who do you think Lucy is? Any idea's on who she might be, well I know! ^-^ lol review please, I might not update tomorrow :/ I might... who knows?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here's the next chapter! :D thanks for the reviews alot really like lots, lol yes this is the wedding chapter! and i hope y'all remember some details from the last chapter, it'll come in handy kind of :/ well a name anyways. **

**Ok guys let me explian something yes Raimundo still has eight brothers and sister and a mom and a dad but the mom took the rest of the kids since they were all normal and they went back to Brazil. The dad however stayed and started working for the military and stuff, anyways here's a list of his brothers and sister.**

**Raimundo's brothers and sisters:**

** A. Brother: Richard: oldest 27**

** B. Sister: Silva: 25**

** C. brother: David: 23**

** D. Sister: Rossa: 16**

** E. Brother: Fefo: 10**

** f. Brother: Deigo: 7**

** G. Sister: Melyina: 5**

** H. Sister: Trina: 5**

**his mom is named Terisa and she's like however old you want her to be.**

**lol here's the chapter guys and thanks loads for the reviews! ^-^**

Chapter 9

"Please!" Kimiko screams throwing her arms downward.

"No!" her father snaps.

"It's the least you guys can do!" she shouts Raimundo standing behind her. His arm is in a cast and his lip is still busted his cheeks are a faint purple his neck is still a dark purple and his back and ribs still cause him pain.

"No, that is final." her father says turning to walk away.

"Fine then the wedding is off." Raimundo replies stopping Mr. Tohomiko in his tracks. He turns slowly and stares at Raimundo.

"What?" he growls. Rai smirks and crosses his arms.

"You hear me, no wedding." Mr. Tohomiko gets ready to punch Raimundo but stops, "Touch me and I'll tell the towns people that you guys have been beating me for as long as I can remember." rai snaps not even flinching as Mr. Tohomiko stops mere centimeters from his face.

"Fine! You can have your stupid little servants back!" he replies then walks away.

"Rai you freak! He could have hurt you!" Kimiko snaps turning around but hugs him.

"Hurts!" Rai tells her.

"Sorry." she mumbles pulling away. They wait for a minute until Omi and CLay come around the corner. They had been feed as much as any other servant would. They hadn't bathed or changed in the past two months.

"Kimiko!" Omi cries then runs in to her arms.

"Hey." Clay says to Kimiko and Raimundo.

"Hey? That's all you have to say after two months?" Rai shouts.

"Um... how's it going?" Clay asks. Rai rolls his eyes and holds his arms out.

"Even friends hug every now and then." he says grinning. Every body laughs and they all join in for a big group hug.

"I missed you guys!" Kimiko says as the boys let go but Raimundo keeps an arm around her waist.

"Miss Tohomiko, your dress is ready." a small girl says. She's tiny, she recieves as much food as the other servants but she gives her food to the one's that need it the most, eating only at night. She had long black hair that when lose reached past her mid-back but was almost always in a ponytail. Her skin was a milky white and her eyes were golden.

"Thank you Lucy, I'll be up in a moment." Kimiko replies smiling as the servant walks away. "Come on Omi, I need to go get ready and you need to change as well." Kimiko says stretching her hand to Omi who takes it gladly. "See ya." she says hugging Raimundo lightly then walking out of his arm.

"See ya." he says waving then turns to Clay. "Come on we need to get ready as well." he says and Clay nods as they head up the stairs.

Kimiko and Omi get to her room and find the door open and servants buzzing in and out of her room. She drops Omi's hand and walks in. A young boy stops Omi and asks what he thinks he's doing.

"He's my personal servant, would you mind getting him proper clothing for tonight. Make his outfit red or white." Kimiko says and the servant nods as he takes Omi in to another room.

"Miss Tohomiko over here." calls out a girl as she steps out of the restroom waving Kimiko over. Kimiko smiles and walks over to the small girl.

"Hey." she says waving at the short girl.

"Hello." she says bowing. Most of the servants walk out of the room but some stay and fix something behind a curtain. Another servant walks out of the bathroom. She's rather large for the amount she's feed but it's mostly muscle. She's about Clay's size, her hair was brown and always in a bun. Her dress red and she had a white apron on.

"Your bath is ready." she says then bows and leaves the room with the rest of the servants.

"Here you go." the small girl says handing Kimiko a tan towel. Kimiko smiles then walks in to the bathroom and closes the door as her last servant leaves to give her some privace.

Kimiko takes her silk night gown off and looks in the mirror. She shakes her head she was no longer a child. The look she kept up reminded her of a child. She looked at her two pigtails. Child. She thought and pulled the hair ties out letting her hair fall down past her shoulders like a waterfall. She opens a drawer under the sink and looks in it. The whole thing stuffed with unused make up. She had never once touched it. She picked up a stick of eyeliner and stared at it. She shoke her head then throw it back in the drawer and slamed it shut then walked to the bath.

!

In the other room Raimundo was walking in to his room after telling his servant to take Clay and get him some nice clothes that were either blue or green. Another servant was waiting for him in the doorway of the bathroom with a brown towel. He nods thanks and takes the towel then steps in to the rest room as the servants leaves along with a few others. Rai take his shirt off and looks in the mirror examining the bruises on his chest. He frowns slightly and stares at the purple marks. They were lighter than they were two months ago but back when they were fresh they were so dark they could have been black even a slight green was visable. Now it was just a dark purple.

He looks at his side and stares at the scar. A scar from back when he was sixteen. When he first started to think of Kimiko in different ways. He already knew they were going to get married and so did Kim. So they decided to have a little kiss... which turned to slightly more... the memory hurt to even think about...

_**Flashback**_

_"Kim, you know we'll be getting married soon?" Rai asked as he tugged at her hands grinning and pulling her towards him as he leaned against a wall._

_"Yup, when you turn eighteen and I'll be seventeen." she said leaning against his chest._

_"Yeah two years from now. I can't believe your only fifteen." he says smiling as she frowns._

_"So! Your only sixteen!" she shots back and smiles as he pecks her lips lightly. "T-that was unexpected." she says._

_"First kiss." Rai tells her smiling._

_"More like a peck. A kiss would be something like this." she says and stands on tip toe pushing her lips to his. She smiles in to the kiss as Rai laughs but kisses her back. He places his hands on either side of her face and the kiss deepens as she wraps her arms around his neck. Rai removes one hand then wraps it around her waist helping her up more. Kim pulls away, both panting slightly Rai stares at her grinning._

_"Where'd you learn to kiss?" he asks holding her close to his body._

_"Comes natuarlly." she replies and he nods. "Follow me." Kim says taking his hand in hers and they walk through a door then down a hall up the stairs and through another door ending up in Kimiko's room. She jumps on to the bed and crosses her legs then pats the spot next to her. Rai smiles then sits on the bed next to her. "We need to get to know each other better." she says leaning backwards on the headboard like Rai._

_"Yeah, we've only knowen each other since you were born. But I guess we could learn more." he says shrugging._

_"Yellow." Kimiko says and Rai raises an eyebrow._

_"What?"_

_"My favorite color is yellow." she says and he cuckles._

_"Why not red? Isn't that your element color?" Rai asks and she looks at him._

_"Is your blue?" he shakes his head. "I like yellow because of the pictures from the stories your mom read before she moved back to Brazil._" _Kimiko replies and rai nods._

_"Mines red... it reminds me of you." he says and Kimiko giggles._

_"Ok really no joking around. What's your real favorite color?" she asks looking at him as he frowns._

_"Not kidding, red is my favorite color, I love anything that reminds me off you..." he says and looks at her with a face thats expressionless. Slowly they both lean in and rai keeps talking but they both close their eyes. "I... think... I love... you... I hate... being away... from you..." he mumbles between kisses and places a hand on her face and the other around her waist pulling her on to his lap. Kimiko puts her hand on his abs and the other on his collarbone. He stops talking and they just kiss. Rai slowly bites on her lip and she opens her mouth to gasp for air and gasps even more as his tongue enters her mouth. She slides her hand up to his neck and they explore eachothers mouths._

_Rai pulls away slightly but Kimiko keeps pushing back. He pulls off and kisses her jaw. She pulls her other hand away from his abs and wraps it around his neck. Rai plants kisses down her jaw and stops at her neck kissing it tenderly. He nibbles on her neck and smiles as she lets out a soft moan. He pushes her backwards and on to the bed. She opens her eyes and looks up and he climbs on top of her leaning down and kissing her lips. She bites on to his lip as he pulls away._

_"Rai..." she mumbles and he kisses her neck. She reches at the belt holding his blue silk robe closed. She snaps it open and pulls it away and opens his top robe as he nibbles on her neck. She slides her hand up and down taking in the feeling of his perfect six pack. Rai shivers slightly at the feeling of Kimiko. Next thing they know Kimiko's room door slams open and Rai jumps up flipping backwards on to the floor._

_"Raimundo Fedirico Pedrosa!" an angry man screams as he heads to the other side of Kimikos bed. She lays there in shock then sits up as she hears Raimundo let out a scream of pain._

_"I'm sorry! It wasn't like t-that!" Rai screams as he tries to push his father away._

_"You sick little twit! You have no idea what you were doing!" the man screams slapping Rai._

_"I-it wasn't m-my fault!" rai screams but his father smacks his face again then pulls out a pocket knife._

_"You'r darn right it better not be your fuckin fault!" his dad screams and stabs rai in the side. He lets out a scream and starts to shake as the blood starts to pour out. His dad pulls the knife out then stands up and shoots Kimiko a death glare then leaves the room. Kimiko terrifed runs to Raimundo's side and he's shaking crying slightly._

_"Rai!" she cries grabing the nearest blanket and putting it on the wound._

_"I-it's not your f-fault."_

_**End flahsback**_

The scar never went away and every time he looked at it, he rememebered that day. He shoke his head then took the rest of his clothes off and got in to the bath.

!

Next door Kimiko was stepping out of the bathroom wrapped in her towel. Her servant was waiting there with a pair of panties, a bra, an under shirt and some small white shorts.

"Thank you." Kimiko said as she put on the clothes and waited for the servant to bring the dress in. The servant walked to the curtain and pulled it away to reveal Kimiko's dress. It was the same dress but it had more beads on it making it resemble fire. Kimiko gaped at it and walked over. "Lucy! It's beautiful." she said as she looked at the small girl.

"You can thank Tina she designed it." Lucy said smiling and pulling the dress off the rack and helping Kimiko climb in to it. Lucy walked to the back and started working on the string that held the dress tight to Kimiko's body. She pulled tightly on the string and Kimiko gasped each time as it got tighter. "Can you walk and talk?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, it's kind of hard to breathe though." Kimiko said as she stuck her toung out and bit on it slightly. Lucy losened the string and Kimiko nodded. "Better." she replied. Lucy giggled and lead Kimiko to the desk to sit. She sat down and Lucy grabbed the comb and began to brush at Kimiko dress. She placed the towel on Kim's shoulders to prevent water from landing on the dress.

"You are truly lucky miss Tohomiko." Lucy replied as she brushed out a knot in Kimiko's hair.

"How so?" she questioned.

"Well, you get to marry raimundo first of all. He is very kind every time I run in to him he looks at me then offers to fetch me some food, or if your father is screaming at me and he's near he gets him to stop or cheers me up. I think he's very kind, just like you. Both of you are perfect for each other." Lucy said smiling.

"If I didn't know better I would say you liked Raimundo." Kimiko said giggling. Lucy went bright red and her eyes widened.

"No! I would never!" Lucy says as she plugs in the hair dryer and turns it on drying Kimiko's hair.

"Lucy, it's fine, honestly, who doesn't like Raimundo." Kim said smiling and watching through the mirror as Lucy frowned.

"Well his father seems to not like him." she replied.

"Name four more." Kim challenged her.

"The servants Tonu doesn't like him, but that's a long story it has to do with a little prank that raimundo pulled. Um there's the man in the market, says that Raimundo being allergic to garlic really ruined his bussiness since nobody wanted to buy garlic for fear." Lucy stopped to think. "There's the lady in town who thinks that the wind is always blowing too hard on her crops so she blames Raimundo." she stops to think even more. "That's all I know." she says giggling. "You have a point not very many people hate him.

"I told you so." Kim says smiling as Lucy puts the dryer down and grabs some pins placing them in the corner of ther mouth.

"Bell I wold you dat I ton't wike Waimundo the bay you dhink I do."(Well I told you that I don't like Raimundo the way you thinkg I do). Lucy mumbled with her teeth and lips closed.

"What ever I know you like him." Kim said wincing and Lucy blushed red.

"It doesn't matter." she said putting more pins in her hair then reaching for a giant red pin that was in the shape of fire and Put it in Kimiko's hair and wrapped her hair around it so it looked like it was fire. Lucy then grabbed a bottle of fire colored dye and sprayed Kimiko hair with it lightly so it was different shades of red, orange, and yellow. Then she grabbed the box of glitter and scattered some over her hair so when she moved her head the color of her hair would momentarly change. She grabbed some red eye shadow and put it on her eyes. She put some red/orange lipstick on Kimiko. her nails were red.

"I'll get the shoes." Kimiko said as she stood and walked to the box with her shoes. She opened it to see a pair of three inch high heels. They wrapped around her ankles and toward sher toes the snaked around like vines, they were a dark orange and sparkled. She put them on and walked around a little. "Ready." she said looking up and smiling.

"Ready Miss Tohomiko? Or should I say Mrs. Pedrosa?"

!

Raimundo sat there as the man brushed his hair and finally gave up as it sprang back to it's normal untamed look. raimundo smirked and stood up then looked in the mirror. he had a black tux and a blue under shirt with a blue belt around his waist. His shoes black and his hair still messy.

"I remember how when you were young your hair was also untameable." the servant said.

"Thanks, Nia... I think?" rai said looking up and both men broke in to a fit of laughter. "Where's Clay and Omi?" he asked and Nia stopped laughing.

"They will be meeting you at the wedding." Nia replied and raimundo nodded.

"I guess I'm ready." he said letting out a breathe and walking out of the room.

!

Raimundo stood there at the end of the walk way. his heart racing his palms sweating, his mind racing with thoughts. Master Fung stood in front of him holding a book and wearing long black robes with purple under. He looked at raimundo and placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled calming raimundo slightly. Then the music started. At that very moment Raimundo almost screamed then he remembered he was about to get married. He closed his eyes and let out a breathe then he looked up and watched as the brides maids walked down the asile with the groomsmen. Clay the best man walked down the asile with a girl called Keiko who was Kimiko's best friend. Now a days they didn't talk very often but back as children the three raimundo, Kimiko and Keiko were isperable until Keiko started traveling the world. Next was Omi and a girl called Keska who was Keiko's sister. Then came Ricard (who was Raimundo's oldest brother) with Sesa Kimiko's third friend.

Next came the ring boy with a blue and red pillow that had two golden rings on it. His name was Diego and he was raimundo's youngest brother the age of seven. Then came two flower girls both Raimundo's sisters and twins the youngest and 5 years old. Their names were Melyina and Trina. Melyina had the darker hair and Trina had the light brown hair with blond in it. Melyina stood their watching the crowd while dropping the peddles in the same stpo while Trina walked down grinning and throwing pettals everywhere. Eventually Keiko walked back down and led Melyina down the walk way.

Raimundo watched for another minute until Kimiko's father showed up and stoof inside waiting then two servants dressed nicely walked on either side of the doorway with fans that were a flame then started fanning them causing smoke then they twirld and moved the fans in to the air letting the smoke clear. Raimundo dropped his jaw at the sight.

Kimiko stood at the entrance flmaing fans waving beside her as she walked forward her hair up and sparkling like fire. her face flawless her dress tight to her body complementing every curve she had. The dress long and red but at the bottom it ended and then a white puff started. covering her feet. The chest part of the dress covered in beads that resembeled a fire. Kimiko caught Raimundo's eye and her cheeks tinted red as she neared the stairs her father at her side. Raimundo grinned then Kimiko was at his side. She smiled up at him and they listened as Master Fung began to speak.

After about a half hour they were told to share each others vowels and place the rings. Deigo walked up and handed Kimiko a ring then Raimundo a ring. Raimundo spoke first.

"Kimiko, even though we grow up together and knew almost everything about each other I feel like this is the beginning of something new. You'll be mine and I won't ever forget that, with this ring I'll signify that i will never harm you phisaclly or mentally. Kimiko I love you with all my heart and I hope to never lose you... ever not even after death." he said and placed the ring on her ring finger. Kimiko smiled then spoke.

"Raimundo, people ask themselves who's my soul mate. Mine was picked for me but I feel like they picked the perfect one with out knowing. Raimundo a soul mate is somebody who has the key to our lock and the lock to our key. Raimundo, I feel like you have my key and I have your key, we'll be together forever and always, beyond death as well..." she whispers and puts the ring on hers. They both smile and stare in to each others eyes waiting for the next words.

"You may now kiss the br-" everybody stops and gasp as green smoke floods the room. Raimundo pulls Kimiko close and turns her away from the smoke facing his back towards it. People begin to scream as the smoke clears. The Xiaolin Gaurds are heard and everybody's screaming and running in different directions. People run up the steps and push past raimundo and Kimiko. Rai grabs Kimikos hand and starts to pull her towards the exit until somebody throw a punch to his jaw. He staggers backwards then gets up and watchs as Kimiko is snatched and she screams his name. He runs after them and jumps on the persons back tackling them to the ground.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko screams as she gets up and grabs on to his arm.

"Kimiko don't let go." he shouts as people run past. He pulls her close using his body to protect her from the running people. The Xiaolin Guards start to shoot their guns and other guns are heard. A Xiaolin Guard falls to the ground at their feet. "Kimiko let's go!" Rai shouts pulling her until somebody grabs both of them. A man holding on to Raimundo keeping his arms at his side. Raimundo flares his feet aroundand starts to scream. Kimiko is grabbed by a woman. She's crying and trying to get away. raimundo's eyes widen and he remembers his element. He melts in to the wind leaving a confused man behind. he reappears in front of Kimiko grabbing her hand and disappearing with Kimiko.

"Get them!" a ruff voice screams. Raimundo reappears weak and falls to the ground Kimiko at his side.

"Rai! Rai get up! rai their coming!" she screams tears filling her eyes as a man grabs both of them.

"Raimunod! Kimiko! Where are you my friends!" Omi screams. Green smoke begins to surrond Kimiko, Raimundo and the two strangers Omi and Clay run just in time and jump in to the green cloud of smoke as it explodes in to a puff and then it clears leaving confused people behind.

"Where di they go?" screams Guan as he walks to the spot where Kimiko and raimundo were.

"They have been kidnapped!" screams a person in the back.

"Idiots!" guan screams turning to the guards. "Your job was to protect them! Now their gone you better hope they don't get killed or you will!" he screams storming out of the room.

!

"Rai!" Kimiko screams as they land on a grassy field. Clay and Omi land beside her and raimundo. They all looks around and their eyes stop on two figures. One was a tall slender fiure with red hair and a white dress that hugged her body but she had a white mask on. the other was a tall muscular figure with long spiky black hair and he had blue robes on and had a blue mask on.

"Who a-are you guys?" Raimundo asks rubbing his jaw. Clay gets raimundos attention then shakes his head.

"Doesn't matter now." says the female figure.

"It does!" Raimundo snaps using his element to shoot up right in front of them. He realizes that the man is taller than him and he uses his wind to float in to the wind and stare down at him. "Who. Are. You?" he hisses.

"Chase Young." he growls causing raimundo to fall to the ground.

**Hey guys. this chapter is freakin long! Yes this chapter is like 4,000 words! :O lol yeah I had a lot to describe so it had to be a long one. Anyways this is my like dream wedding, lol no kidding I based it off the wedding I want to have except I changed the colors you know to blue and red, I wanna wear a white dress. lol sorry anyways if you have any questions feel free to ask me and please review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys well let me just say, this chapter is short because it was supposed to be in the last chapter but eh i felt it was better as a chapter of its self. Anyways um let me just say this, there are only twenety chapters, so this is the half-way point of the story! only ten chapters left but since i always write like an extra chapter there's gonna be 21, so lol yes. Anyways guys thanks alot for the reviews they make me freakin happy! :D lol.**

**Anyways here's the next chapter guys and a little more from the other heylin resistance characters.**

Chapter 10

"Chase Young?" I ask sitting up even though I'm in slight pain.

"Rai don't force yourself." Kimiko whispers to me forcing me take the pressure off my broken wrist.

"Yes I am Chase Young. I had to kidnap you guys since you denied my first request. You have to listen your fighting for the wron-"

"Wrong side?" Kimiko intrupts him.

"Yes." he replies.

"We know, we don't believe in the Xiaolin Way. We hate it, in case you haven't noticed we're kind towards people as often as we can to insure they don't get hurt." I say to him the women behind him removes her mask and looks at me. "Wuya?" I ask and she grins wickedly at me.

"Yes. How can you tell?" she asks me.

"Well Our teacher Master Fung showed us a picture of every Heylin resistance member so we would know each one. Where's everybody else?" I ask and Chase signals for us to stand. We get up and follow him through a small medow until a small hut is in view. Outisde of it a girl with blonde hair and a small frame with a cat like mouth is standing with a boy with red spiky hair, yellow spiral goggles and a white suit, are waiting outside. "Um thats, Jack and... and Katnappe?" I ask.

"Close enough. She's only Katnappe when she's wearing her mission suit, when she's not she's Ashley." Chase says to me. I nod and Kimiko tightens her grip on my good hand I glance at her and she has worry all over her face. I smile weakly at her then look at Clay and Omi who have been quite the whole time. We walk up to them to hear Ashley giggling like crazy and Jack chuckling then they walk over.

"What's with the get up?" Ashley asks pointing at us in our formal clothes. Kimiko rolls her eyes then drops my hand and walks up to Ashley and looks her in the eye even though she's shorter than her.

"You guys just crashed my wedding." she hisses every word dripping with venom.

"It was Chase and Wuya not me. Get your fuckin facts right." Ashley snaps shoving Kimiko backwards. I pull Kimiko away then let her go as her hands heat up.

"Kim, calm down!" I say and she looks at me and she slumps her shoulders.

"Ashley! Go inside. Get tory and Jing." Chase snaps at her and she hisses then walks inside.

"Whats with her?" Kimiko asks.

"Shes basically a cat." Wuya mumbles. We all stand their awarkdly until a boy and girl walk out the door. "And here come the biggest brats ever." she sighs.

"Hey." The girl says waving at us and looking at Clay.

"Sup?" the boy asks waving slightly then dropping his gaze his bangs getting in his eyes.

"Um is this Tory and Jing?" I ask and they nod looking at me.

"I'm earth, he's water." the girl replies pointing to herself then to the boy. I look at Omi and Clay.

"Well it just so happens we have an earth and water dragons as well." I say grinning then shove Clay towards the girl and then point Omi to Jing.

"Howdy, lil lady." Clay says tipping his hat.

"Hey..." the girl says turning pink in the face.

"Come on Clay, you can do better than that!" I shout then groan as Kimiko punches me in the arm. I watch snickering as Clay and Tory go bright red.

"Enough." Chase says and we all look at him. "you will all be staying here for a long time so get used to being around each other." he says and then I notice the stare he gives to Kimiko. I pull her close and drop my arm around her waist then his gaze falters and he looks away. "The dragons that have the same element, you will be training together you will have much more power that way."

"So will we be able to control oceans, or make rain storms, or whirlpools, or perhaps floods?" Omi shrieks joy shining his eyes.

"Calm down, you remind me of my stupid little brother I-I... I lost." he whispers his stare going soft then turning back in to a cold one. "Just chill." he whispers then turns and walks inside.

"Yes young monk, perhaps you will be able to do all of those things." Chase says and I stare at him as he speaks. "That and much, much more..."

**Yes I told y'all people this chapter would be freakin short, the next chapter will be a lot longer, and it will be better, but ehh, oh and there will definatly be a lot more Jack, wuya, ashley and tubbimora and stuff. lol and yes you'll learn more about Jing and tory, anyways review pretty please! ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, like i told you before there will be occisional chapters where i respond to your reviews, this is one of them.**

**3aNiMeLuVeR3: I'm sorry i didn't catch your attention at first, I've never been good with beginings much, my english teacher says I need to work on my beginings. lol but glad your still reading! :)**

**TheXGrayXLady: I'm not really sure, lol I might add in some Chuya or I might not, but according to my outline they will not end up together in the end... i just told you a secret! :O lol and yeah i have issuse with grammer, but mostly because of my ADHD and i do misspell simple words, like sometimes I'll misspell "The". Sad but I can live with it, and when I upload my chapters to fanfiction they always change things, they like add words or take some out or change my epriods in to commas and stuff, it makes me mad.**

**21hugs: lol sorry, I'm just so used to always replying to you so, lol yeah replied. oh hey i have a question what's your opinion on gays being bullied? lol sorry it's a random question and it has nothing to do with the story.**

**Ok guys I have one question then it's story time, What's your guys opinion on gays being bullied? sorry it has nothing to do with the story but it's just like this big issuse at my school... sorry needed to ask, anyways here's the chapter!**

Chapter 11

Omi and Jing swiftly move their hands forward in the motion of a wave. They keep their feet firmly on the ground and then their hands change direction and go the oppiste way. Then they face them to the center and spread their hands then a large cloud appears over head. Next they throw their hands up then down and it begins to rain. Omi and Jing stand up smiling slightly at their accomplishment. Jing moves the hair out of his eyes then heads towards the group thats sitting under the porch roof to the hut.

"That was amazing!" Jing shouts in excitment. One of the rare moments he doesn't keep his emotions bottled up. "The power surging through my veins! It was better than doing it alone!" he said then ploped down next to Raimundo who had grown to like as an older brother.

"You guys were awsome, better than yesterday thats forsure." Raimundo coments then gets a high five from jing. "Yo Clay, Tory you guys are up next." he snaps and they nod then walk out in to the rain. They stand facing each other with their feet together. Tory stretchs her right leg out then Clay does the same with his right leg. They put their hands together and lower them then push them up like a spike and then a cave made of spikies shoots up concealing them from the groups view. A loud crack is heard then a square peice falls and they climb out.

"How was that?" Tory asks as she walks up the steps wipping some water from under her eyes.

"Pretty good if you ask me." Kimiko says.

"Needs a bit more work." Chase comments as he appears out of nowhere scaring everybody.

"Chase! Dude you need a freak warning sign! A cat bell would work." Raimundo snaps only to get a cold glare from Chase. "OR you could keep sneaking up on us." he mumbles looking away.

"Kimiko, lets see your phoenix slash." he commands and she nods then walks in to the rain.

She stretches her hands to her sides her palms facing different directions. Her left leg stretched out and both her knees slightly bent. Her eyes are closed then she swirls her hands around a red glow beginning. "Phoenix Slash!" she shouts and a large globe of lava/fire shoots from her hands. It tries to form in to a phoenix but she can't quite get it yet and it looks more like a raven on fire. Frustrated she shakes her hands then the fire disappears as the rain hits it. She walks up and drops into Raimundo's lap. "I just can't get it!" she hisses crossing her arms. I slither my hand around her waist.

"You'll get it sooner or later." I mumble in her ear and she nods.

"Kimiko, you must concentrate more." Chase says. "Raimundo your next."

"got it!" I say giving him a thumbs up and vanishing into the wind dropping Kimiko to the ground softly. I reappear in the middle of the feild, still dry as I force the wind to blow the rain away from me. "Which one?" I ask him.

"Try the Saturn blow." Chase shouts to him.

"Ok." he shouts back then stands completely straight his back to the group. He spins his hands in front of him. His right hand spinning to the left and his left hand spinning to the right. They began to glow a bright baby blue and he grinned slightly then floated lightly above the ground "Saturn blow, wind!" he shouts and a large visible wind twirling with the motion of his hands begins, it blows the clouds away and the rain stops. He drops his hands and spins landing on the ground with a quiet thud. He runs back to the group and grins at Chase. "How was that?"

"Perfect." Chase growls then opens the door walking inside and slamming it behind him.

"Seems like somebody doesn't like me." Rai mumbles laughing slightly.

"Rai shut up be glad he let us stay." Kimiko said to him.

"Yeah cuz he has a freaky crush on you I bet." he said snickering until Kimiko punched him.

"Shut up, that's not funny!" she snaps then walks away towards the forest.

"I was just playing!" he says rolling his eyes then dropping in to an empty chair.

"Raimundo, you must grow up this is a most serious time." Omi snapped at him.

"Whatever short stuff." he mumbles crossing his arms.

"Afraid the lil monk has a point." Clay says then gets up. "I'm gonna take a nap if anybody needs me." he mumbles then walks inside. Raimundo waves at him and Tory gets up then takes his empty seat.

"Have any idea where Kimiko is heading?" she asked Raimundo.

"Not. A. Clue." he whispered and closed his eyes.

"Taking a nap?" she asked and he lightly nodded his head. "Cool." she whispered looking down. Little did Raimundo she liked him... but only because he was funny but then kind when he wanted to be, he was also really cute... but she knew he liked Kimiko and that Kimiko liked him... she could never compete with Kimiko.

"Tory you ok?" Raimundo snapped her out of her daze and she looked up to realize that Jing had also left.

"What?" she asks confused.

"You weren't blinking. I couldn't even hear you breathing." he said and she shook her head.

"Sorry... I was thinking." she whispered and he raised an eyebrow.

"About?"

"About things." she mumbled and he stood up and walked next to her. He pushed her lightly to the side then sat down next to her seeing as how the chair was big enough for two people.

"Tell me. I'll listen and I wont promise not to make fun of you." he says and smiles at Tory. She can't help but giggle slightly then she looks down at her hands. She lets out a long sigh then nods.

"Raimundo... I think... I think that... that I might... li-"

"Raimundo!" Kimiko shrieks from the woods. Tory stops talking then looks at Raimundo who's eyes are wide. They both jump to their feet and run towards the woods. We hear Kimiko screaming and then smoke begins to flow towards us. _'Damn, Kimiko set the woods on fire!' _Tory thinks to herself then they head towards the smoke. The stop when they see a perfectly formed phoenix floating in mid air thrusting it's wings forward protecting Kimiko from five Tigers. Kimiko's on the ground shaking but she has her hands above her head.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo shouts then he swirls his hands and pushes a hand forward sending the cats backwards. They scamper then Kimiko drops her hands and falls to her hands and knee's panting hard and sweating. Raimundo quickly drops at her side and places a hand on her back. "Kimiko are you alright?" he asks and she looks up.

"I-I just made a p-phoenix." she mumbles then falls to her side fast asleep. Raimundo slightly surprised rethinks the words she said then smirks.

"Yes you did." he mumbles then signals for Tory to come over. She walks over slowly as he picks Kimiko up in his arms then stands up looking at her. "Where do you think those lions came from?" he asks and she shrugs her shoulders lightly.

"Anywhere if you ask me... this world is pretty messed up now." she says and they head back to the small hut they were staying at.

After Raimundo put Kimiko in her bed he came back outside and sat next to Tory on the big chair again. He dropped an arm around her neck and he smiled at her.

"Wanna tell me your little secret now?" he whispers and she freezes at his touch.

"U-um... w-well I was gonna s-say that... that..." she stutters trying to think of something to say.

"That?" he urges her.

"T-that..."

"Howd- oh am I inturppting something?" Clays asks as he motions at Raimundo's arm around Tory. Tory goes bright red while Raimundo grins and pulls her even closer.

"Nothing at all Clay buddy old friend. Just having a friend to friend talk." he says grinning and Clay raises an eyebrow.

"I thought you were with Kimiko?" he whispers and Raimundo's face goes blank.

"What? Didn't you just see me put Kimiko in her bed then walk outside? How can I be with Kimiko if I'm out here?" he asked confused though his eyes said he understood the question but was just playing with Clay.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that- well, you know, your with, um-er-ugh! You know what I meant!" he snaps at Raimundo.

"Yes Clay, yes I did know what you meant I was just playing with you. Now Tory what were you saying to me? That you think you might what?" he asks and Tory goes red.

"Um, that...that I think I need more training with Clay!" she says standing up and pulling Clay away and towards the training ground. Raimundo begins to lightly chuckle to himself and he shakes his head _'She actually thinks I don't know she likes me'_ he thinks to himself and he shrugs his shoulders then heads towards the forest.

He walks as far as he can then he spots a waterfall. He stops and sits on a rock that looks comfortable. he sits there thinking lightly to himself when he spots a patch of roses. The kind that never grow old even through the winter. The kind that if you burnt them never re-bloomed. The kind that never withered. The kind that if you picked them would never grow back... he stops and spots a stem that has no rose on it. He blinks thinking why this caught his attention.

Kimiko...

Rose...

Chase!

Chase sent the rose from this very spot! Raimundo realized this and shot up in to the air then landed on the ground staring at the roses. They were black... the one he sent Kimiko had been red... he walked slowly towards the rose and pick one then dropped it pulling his thumb to his lips as a drop of blood dripped from his thumb. "Damn." he whispers then pulls his thumb away and picks up the rose carefully this time. He stares at it unsure of what to do. "Um... change...? Blue! Red. Green... pink...?" he says to the flower. "Um...flower change please...?" he whispers then his right hand gets tingly and he gets the urge to create a ball of wind. He closes his hand then slowly begins to open it creating a small ball of wind the size of a three tennis balls. He stares at it then he pushes the flower in to the ball of wind and watches as the flower spins in circles then the wind poofs and a Blue rose lands in his hand.

"Whoa..." he whispers and then grins. He runs back to the hut and runs through the door in to Kimiko's room where she's beginning to awaken. He walks to the bed side and puts the flower behind his back and she blinks her eyes open.

"Rai...?" she mumbles rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "I had the weirdest dream. I created a perfect phoenix." she mumbles.

"Yeah, yeah that's great it was real blah blah blah. Anyways, I got you something." he whispers kneeling down on one knee and Kimiko's eyes go wide.

"Rai, i don't think I-" he puts a finger to her lips silencing her.

"Just watch." he whispers pulling the flower out only to see it black again and the petals falling off. "What the...?" he mumbles.

"Rai is this some kind of joke?" Kimiko asks pushing him away and standing up.

"No Kim, really I made the flower blue but... it must have run out or something." he says then gets an idea. "Follow me." he tells her grabbing her hand and dropping the rose stem and dragging her out the door and to the forest then to the water fall. He stops when he see's the rose patch and he stops. "Watch." he says putting his hands out then carefully grabbing a rose. He plucks it and smiles at her. He creates another ball of wind then he pushes the flower in and watches as it spins turning green this time. He grabs it and shows it to her.

"Rai... how did..." he walks over and frowns as the flower slowly turns black and the petals wither and fall off. "It's like the red rose I got... it ended up withering the next day. Chase must be stronger at this than us." she says and he nods.

"It must be a thing people with an element can do." he suggest and she holds on to his wrist.

"Do you think I could do that?" she asks and he nods.

"I did, I'm sure you can." she nods and plucks a rose careful to not touch a thorn. She creates a small ball of fire then puts the rose in and gasps as she watches it catch fire. She stops the fire and watches as the flower withers into ash and falls to the ground.

"My element does nothing but destroy." she mumbles.

"It's not true!" he says grabbing her shoulders. She pulls away and looks at him with tears in her eyes and she breathes hard staring at him her face full of anger.

"Rai look at me!" she shrieks and he stares. "My element does nothing but destroy! Water, it keeps life alive! Earth it gives people a home! Wind it helps plants regrow! Fire... it burns things down." she growls stepping backwards.

"Kimiko, everything is evil and good, the thing that decides it is the owner. Water, it can drown and flood places. Earth it can crush people. Wind it can create hurricanes which destroy families. Fire it gives off warmth... the way I always feel warm and safe with you." he whispers the last part then walks to her pulling her in to a hug. "Kimiko, believe in your self, your not evil." he mumbles in to her hair. She hugs him tight and nods her head lightly. "Try again but this time don't stop." he says plucking another rose and handing it to her. She lets out a sigh then nods.

She creates a ball of fire and pushes the flower in but keeps watching until the fire bursts and the flames die by themselves. The flower drops in to her hand, the petals bright orange.

"I-I did it!" she cries then drops the rose as it withers and turns to black. "Sort of." she whispers. and then they both start to laugh.

"Maybe Tory, Jing, Omi and Clay can do that too." Raimundo says and Kimiko nods. They head off towards the hut and see Chase outside training and throwing green fire. he does a fancy spin in the air then raimundo smirks. "Hold on." he says then vanishes in to the wind and reappears above Chase shouting the Chase thrusts his foot upwards kicking Raimundo in the gut.

"Repulse the monkey!" he shouts sending Raimundo backwards in to a tree. "You can't sneak up on me even if you are the wind dragon." he growls then walks over as Kimiko helps Rai up. "What do you need?" he asks and Kimiko pulls a black apple from a branch above their heads she creates a fireball and shoves the apple in and watches as it turns green she hands it to Chase who raises an eyebrow.

"Raimundo figured that out." she says and he stands up.

"Yeah! I figured it out!" he hisses sticking his tongue out at Chase while crossing his arms and turning his head sideways a bit.

"Watch your tongue or it might fall out." Chase snarls at Raimundo who slowly sucks his tongue back in his eyes wide. Chase drops the apple as it withers turning black again. "Not very good at it." he mumbles. He plucks another apple and creates a green fire and puts the apple in and they watch as it turns red. He holds it up then bites in to it and it stays red. He keeps eating it until it's gone then he drops it. "I can do much better."

"Well that was only our first try!" Kimiko snaps.

"Well the truth is, it's because Guan has most of the power." he says and Kimiko and Raimundo begin to listen. "Guan since he is the ruler he has the power to free the world or give the power to the other element holders. I on the other hand will have it whether I want to or not, seeing as how green fire is not a true element, same for wuya. But as for the water and earth dragons, that's a different story. The fire and wind dragons have to give them the power." he says. and they both nod.

"So after Guan doesn't have any of the power, we can give some of it to Omi, Clay Jing and Tory?" Raimundo asks and Chase nods slowly. "What if we keep practicing? Will we be taking power away from Guan?" he asks and again Chase nods.

"Then let's go train!" Kimiko shouts pulling Raimundo away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chase's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm sitting on the porch steps watching as Kimiko trains.

"Hey Chase want something to drink?" Jack asks me as he walks out with a cup of purple liquid... water.

"No." I say and he sits next to me.

"You upset?" he asks and I snap my head towards him glaring. He puts his one empty hand up then gets up and walks inside. I roll my eyes and look out to the feild where Ashley and Wuya are wrestling on the ground. Both in shorts and white tank tops.

"Stop!" Wuya shouts as Ashley grabs at her hair.

"Ah!" Ashley shrieks as Wuya sends her flying backwards. "That hurt!" she cries out sitting up.

"I thought cats always landed on their feet!" Wuya snaps at her. Ashley gets up growling tehn runs at her and ducks as Wuya punches at her. She punches Wuya in the guts and she falls to the ground.

"How does it feel!" Ashley shouts putting her foot on Wuya's back to prevent her from getting up. I roll my eyes again and look at Tory and Clay as they sit laughing. I watch trying to listen but don't catch much.

"Clay! No... hehe no..." I hear Tory say.

"But... when... then... he said..." I ignore them realizing I can't hear much of their conversation. I look at Omi who's watching a bee fly around.

"Most... amazing." I hear him say and I snicker then look for Jing. I spot him sitting under a tree in the shade with his hair in his eyes, his legs stretched out. He's breathing slowly judging by the motion of his stomach, he's sleeping. I look away and catch a sight that I like. Kimiko in a white sports bra and small dark blue shorts. Her flat stomach is glistening with sweat and her hair is in a high messy ponytail. Raimundo is across from her with only long baggy shorts that reach his knees. He's throwing gusts of wind at her and she dodges flipping in the air. She lands on the ground on her feet her hand on the ground. She looks up and stands up then begins to twirl her hands spinning around her as she creates a small fire tornado. Raimundo grins then he begins to twirl and creates a tornado himself and they clash sending both of them backwards.

Kimiko sits up panting she cleans some sweat from her forehead then gets up and runs towards Raimundo who's getting up.

"Fire!" she scream sending a long whip of fire at him. he ducks and curses then jumps in to the air using his element to aid him. He lands behind Kimiko and punches her back then kicks her leg sending her tumbling to the ground. He jumps on her back holding her down.

"i win!" he pants and she wiggles under him. I roll my eyes but keep watching as he climbs off and she sits up.

"nice." she says. I'm close enough to hear them and pretend like I'm not listening so I look away. I sense raimundo stand up and help Kimiko up.

"Thanks." he says. "Want to try color changing?" he asks and i look over to see Kimiko nod and run to a patch of flower and pluck a whole bunch then run back over to Raimundo. They sit on the ground and she drops the flowers. "You first." he says and she nods.

I watch closely as she changes a flower to yellow. One. I count slowly as the color lasts. Two. I notice the grin growing on her face. Three. I can't help but smile. Four. Raimundo grins and I frown. Five. The flower withers slowly and Kimiko jumps up shouting and Raimundo picks her up spinning her.

"That was the longest one yet." he comments and he grins. I can't help but be angry at how close they are. They close their eyes and begin to kiss. Disgusted I frown and look away_. That could be me. Wait what am I thinking?_ I snap at myself. I glare at them as Kimiko puts one hand around his neck and the other twirling a finger around his abs. I sneer at it and watch as raimundo's hands glide slowly down to her lower back.

_'You just wait...'_ I think slowly. _'Wait until the world is free... then I'll have no use for the wind dragon...'_ I chuckle lightly.

**Yes i just mentioned Chase's huge crush on Kimiko, it would lead him to want to kill Raimundo O_O lol haha review pretty please! :P i like that face lol also my chapter have been getting longer! :P old me is back! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I'm back :P lol how about you guys check out my other story Fire seed? I'm not used to having only four reviews on chapter 3! :O lol thanks for your reviews for this chapter though and this chapter will upset those of you who don't like Chase and Kimiko, but in the end everything works out! :P **

**21hugs: I hate gay bullying, and theres a club at my school where you can help gay people and stop bullying and what not so I joined, they gave us bracelts that say be B.R.A.V.E= Bullies really are violating everyone**

Chapter 12

I silently walk down the hall towards the kitchen feeling slightly better. I had been sick for the past week so Raimundo, Clay, Omi, Tory and Jing had all headed to town to do some shopping. Chase, Jack, Wuya, Ashley and Tubbimora were all outside training. I feel a slight breeze and regret staying in my blue sports shorts and red tank top with only socks around my feet.

I step in to the kitchen and stop when I see Chase leaning against the counter with a cup of purple liquid most likly water. He had no shirt on and some of his hair was pinned to his face with sweat. His eyes were closed and his chest moved up and down in a slow rythm. His abs were perfect... milky white and an eight pack... _what are you thinking? _I mentally slapped myself and walked to the fridge past Chase. I grabbed the gallon of black milk disgusted but thristy I poured myself a cup and drank it.

I had a mouth full of milk when hands wrapped around my waist. They weren't the usaull tan strong hands. No those were milky white and were bigger. I spit my milk out and turn around fast to see Chase's golden eyes staring at me.

"You shouldn't waist milk." he whispers and I shiver as his hand glids up my back.

"Let go of me." I growl and he slowly grins his other hand slidding down to my theigh. "I'm not joking!" I snap my voice cracking.

"I'm not playing around either." he hisses clutching my theigh tight and pulling me on to the counter. I let out a startled shriek and since the counter isn't to wide he shoves me in to the wall and stands between my legs my back against the wall. I have no way out. My legs are around his waist and his lower half is too close to my lower half.

"C-chase, get away." I mumble and he grins then slids his hand up to where my shorts and shirt meet then he slids his hand into my shirt glidding up to my mid-back. "Chase!" I snap about to slapp his hand away but he grabs both my wrist with his left hand.

"Come on Kimiko, we both know you like it." he whispers putting his head near my ear. I begin to feel really hot and I can feel my face burn as his lips touch my neck. I let out a soft moan no matter how hard I tried not to. I feel him smirk in to my skin and he begins to nibble on my neck.

"Stop." I mumble and he pulls away slightly. "Thank you." I say and try to push him away but he wont move.

"Tell me why your with raimundo." he says and I stare at him.

"Because I love him." I growl and he chuckles.

"No I don't think so. None of the past fire and wind dragons have ever liked each other there's no way you two can be any different." he says still laughing I sneer at him and pull at my hand but he wont let them go.

"We are different! We're kind and we hate the way of the Xiaolin! We're more different than you think. We truly like each other and we always have!" I shout at him.

"You have the same temper any other fire dragon had whither they were female or male." he says and I narrow my eyes at him.

"I don't care, I'm different and you need to learn that." I hiss.

"Your not different, you act kind until your crowned then you turn on your people and rule over them like the little bitch you are!" he growls. I can feel my face burn in anger.

"Shut up! I fuckin hate you! You treat us like trash no matter what we do!" I shout.

"Because you are trash! Any fire or wind dragon is trash espically this wind dragon!" he yells in my face.

"We kept you alive!" I scream and his face goes blank. I remember the stormy night that Raimundo had told me we should give him food...

_**flashback**_

_"No." I say and Raimundo laughs lightly next to me. I was onlyseven at the time and Raimundo was eight. He was holding the umbrella as we walked in the servants garden. _

_"Well all I'm saying is that I saw them eating each other!" Raimundo says and I shake my head. I knew better than to believe him when he said that our mice ate eachother. My papa had told me they ranaway. "look." he whispers pointing to a tree where a pair of golden eyes stare back at us._

_"Is it a cat?" I mumble and he shakes his head _

_"it's a boy." he whispers and we walk closer and I can see the boy sitting in the mud stairing at us with fear in his eyes. His hair was long and black and patted to his had on light blue robes the way rich people did. He was bare foot and breathing hard as if he had just been running._

_"What do we do?" I ask and he leans down to say something in to my ear._

_"I think he looks hungry." Raimundo whispers and I nod and we walked closer to the fence then Raimundo grabbed the slice of bread we had just gotton from his pocket. We were going to take it to the nest of birds like we always did when ever it rained. He stuck his hand through the fence with the bread and stood there smiling. The boy stared at the bread unsure of what to do. "My names Raimundo." he said then nodded towards me. "That's Kimiko. Whoare you?" he asked and the boy looked up to Raimundo's face then mine then back to Raimundo as if trying to judge whither he should say his name or not._

_"Chase." he said and both me and Raimundo heard his stomach growl as he eyed the peice of bread._

_"Take it." Raimundo said shaking his hand slightly. The boy stared uncertian then reached slowly looking as if he were scared Raimundo would pull the bread away. He took it and nodded._

_"Thanks." he said then took a rather small bite and smoke poured out showing off how fresh it was. "I must be going, I have mouths to feed at home." he said and nodded again then turned to leave but Raimundo grabbed his arm stopping him._

_"Do you need more food?" Raimundo asked and Chase turned to stare._

_"What?" he asked._

_"He said do you need more food?" I piped up and he looked at me then slowly nodded and Raimundo nodded as well. He then ran out from under the umbrella and towards the servants entrance. I turned to Chase. "Who will you be feeding?" I asked in the offical tone my papa had taught me to use._

_"My new freind, Jack. I saved him. He was going to be killed but I didn't want him to so I saved him. Also Lucy, her parents are dead as well. Lucy is only five and doesn't know what is happening, Jack is seven, he's confused and upset." Chase replied._

_"I'm sorry." I whispered then leaned against the bars. "Would you like to live in the castle?" I asked losing my offical tone._

_"They wouldn't allow me." he replied._

_"But your wearing bright clothes the way rich people do." I said confused._

_"I wear them to show I don't want to follow the rules of the Xiaolin. To show that I want to be free that no matter what i think the way of the Xiaolin is evil." Chase replied with a blank expression._

_"How old are you?" I ask._

_"Nine." he blankly says._

_"I'm seven. Your just a little kid you shouldn't worry of such things, Raimundo is eight and he doesn't worry of things like that either." I said and Chase blankly stared at me as if I was strange._

_"I have to act like a father towards Jack and Lucy, it's thanks to me that they are still alive, yet everything is done for you and Raimundo." Chase stated._

_"Who is Lucy?" I asked._

_"Lucy is my s-"_

_"I'm back." Raimundo inturpted Chase. "Here you go Chase, this is enough food to last you a whole month if your carful." Raimundo said and then sent the bag over the fence with his elemnet. It landed safly in Chase's arms. It was a big backpack. You could see the steam rolling off it._

_"Thank you." Chase said forgetting what he was previously saying to me._

_"It's water proof so it won't get soaked in the rain." Raimundo said nodding to the sky._

_"Thank you. I must be going, Lucy and Jack will be waking up soon and they are terrifed of rain storms." Chase said and waved goodbye to us. I looked up as Raimundo tapped my shoulder._

_"I feel bad for him..." Raimundo said and I nodded then Chase was out of sight. _

_"Me too..." I whispered._

_**End flashback**_

"Don't ever mention that." he growls his nails digging into my mid-back.

"C-chase that hurts." I mumble and he lossens his hand.

"I hate Pedrosa because of that day." he says.

"Because he saved you?" I say steamed that he would have the nerve to hate Raimundo after he helped keep him alive.

"Because he felt pitty towards me!" Chase shreiks.

"So did I!" I snap at him and he stares at me. "What you don't hate me as well!" I scream leaning forward so our noses are touching then hiss at him. "Your pathtic."

"Don't ever say that!" He growls.

"Well it's tru-" my eyes go wide as his lips crush mine. The force pushes me backwards and I hit my head against the wall and my back slumps against it until I regain energy then I pull my hands forcfully while they're a flame and I brign my right hand across his face andwatch as blood begins to flow from his lip. "You idiot!" I shriek then pull my feet up and kick him forward and jump off the coutner.

"Let's not forget the fact that she's mine." Raimundo growls from the door way. I look up and wonder how much he saw. He walks up to chase who's cleaning some blood away.

"She could easly leave you." Chase says and Raimundo snickers at his comment.

"For what? Trash like you?" he asks and ducks as Chase punches at him. He swips his foot across the cloor trying to knock Chase down but he jumps up and kick Raimundo backwards. "Dragon breath, wind!" Raimundoshouts and he blows a strong gust of wind at Chase sending him backwards.

"Rai stop!" I cry running in front of him and clutching his neck until he stops. "Rai please you know I love you." I say into his chest.

"I'm sorry Kimiko I just can't think about losing you." he whispers in to my hair while holding me tight.

"this is sick." Chase mumbles.

"Well don't you dare forget she's mine!" Raimundo snaps at Chase and we turn to leave but I hear chase mumble.

"We'll see about that..."

**Hahah yes! Chase just went freakin rapiest style on Kimiko! :P lol and here comes Rai to the rescue! ohh well I might update my other story right now if I don't update this one instead. review pretty please i lovez your reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys so I'm sure you've all noticed that I have been putting up fill it in chapters like the one where Chase had the flashback, or the one where he tried to make out with Kimiko, lol well here's another filling it in chapter, but this one has a perfect reason to be here just like the others it will impact the story later on, and eventually save somebodies life. This is one of the most important chapters! It will save somebody who you all seem to love... lol and it creates a relationship probably not the kind your thinking of. I'm talking about a brotherly relationship.**

**lol anyways thanks for the revies I love them! I got six for chapter 12! :D just for that I'll try and update twice today! ;D hope y'all like it here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 13

Raimundo walked around the halls with a blank expression. He had been thinking over everything that had happened since they got here, how long had it been? About a month maybe less? Chase didn't let them keep much track of time unless it was urgent. He had also recalled one thing that Jing had said. That Omi reminded him of his brother he had lost, but he never explained much more.

Jing had been the kind to keep mostly to himself, the only time he seemed happy was while he was training. Raimundo had set his mind to figuring this boy out even if it killed him. Not literally Rai wasn't about to leave Kimiko with a creep like Chase.

Raimundo walked outside where he hoped to find Jing training with omi but frowned when he noticed Omi training alone. On the other side was Clay and Tory training then near by there was a game of flag football two on two going on. Jack and Ashley against Wuya and Tubbimora. Chase was meditating under a tree but Jing was no where. Kimiko was sitting in a chair and Rai had yet to notice her.

"Looking for somebody?" she asked scaring Raimundo and causing him to jump in the air. He looked over and nodded his head.

"I'm looking for Jing." he said walking over to Kimiko.

"Well last I saw him he was heading to the forest." she says pointing her finger to the not so far forest.

"Thanks." he says leaning over and giving her a peck on the cheek before walking off to find Jing. He walked around until he got to the river the waterfall north of where he stood. He heard a twig snap and ducked as a jet of water shoot at him. He blow a small tornado at the sound but jumped to the left as a foot nearly colided with his face. He spun around and blocked a punch then twisted the hand only to find the person was Jing. "Sorry." Rai mumbles then let's go of Jing.

"How do you people expect me to get better if you keep hurting me?" he asks as he rubs his wrist.

"I said I was sorry." Rai tells him putting his hands up in an 'I give up' postion.

"Whatever, what do you need?" he asks dropping to the ground and watching the water as it flowed south.

"I needed to ask you something." Rai says remembering his question.

"Well?" he asks and Rai looks up.

"What happened to your brother? Why does Omi remind you of him? Why did you call him stupid?" Rai says and Jing raises an eyebrow.

"More like needed to ask a bunch of somethings." he mumbles then lets out a sigh. "Well I guess I should start from the beginning." he says then looks at the water as he recalls the memory of his brother...

_**Flashback**_

_"Come on Jing you can do better than that!" a small boy cried while giggling and running from a happy looking older boy. The young boy had dirty blond hair dark brown eyes and bright white skin. The boy Jing running behind him had dirty blonde hair as well and he had bright happy brown eyes and had dark peach colored skin._

_"Well you're freakin fast for a six year old!" Jing shouted as he ran as fast as his fifteen year old legs could carry him._

_"Well you're freakin slow for a fifteen year old!" the young boy shot back until he tripped landing face first in a puddle of mud. Jing not noticing ran over and tripped on the boys legs landing in the mud as well. They stared at each other until they began to laugh and Jing throw mud at the small boy._

_"Lolo you need to stop running off." Jing said sitting up and cleaning the mud from the small boys eyes._

_"Well your my big brother, you should keep track of me better." Lolo says laughing. Jing quickly gets up helping Lolo to his feet and they head towards the small pond near the cave they were staying in. Jing trying to be funny picked his brother up and throw him in the pond the small boy laughing. He landed in the water and it tinted light brown as the mud washed off and in to the water. jing climbed in and began to scrub the mud out from his hair._

_"Hey Jing?" the boy named Lolo asked and Jing looked up._

_"Yeah?" _

_"Why did we run away?" Lolo asked and Jing dropped his hands in to the water. He opened his mouth to speak but then stopped. Soon anger began to fill him._

_"What do you mean why did we run away!" Jing shouts causing the small boy to pout._

_"I was just cursios as to why we didn't help mom and dad." he whispered._

_"Why? Well let me explain it to you! The Xiaolin and Heyling will be going to war soon enough! The Xiaolin are scared they will lose power and they have to enforce every single stupid law! Our mom and dad broke one! You basically killed them by being born! They could only have one child until you came along they kept you hidden but some idiot told and I had to keep you alive the way mom and dad told me to so I saved you. That's why we ran away because you were born!" Jing snaps causing Lolo to cry._

_"I-It's not my fault!" Lolo cries._

_"IT is your fault! Everything is your fault! When you went to school you were always so happy and energetic the way Xiaolin forbid! I can't tell you how many times you were nearly killed! You... you stupid little boy!" Jing shouts then climbs out of the pond. "Everything would be fine if you'd never been born!" he screams._

_"I wish I hadn't!" Lolo screams back. "I'm not stupid!" he screams cleaning the tears away. "I'll just run away!" he screams and Jing turns in time see the small boy run._

_"Fine! Let's see who keeps you alive now!" he screams throwing a rock but missing as Lolo runs. "I don't need you! You need me!"_

_Lolo running fast refused to let the tears fall from his eyes. _

_"Jing is stupid!" he growled while panting for air. He tripped hitting the ground hard and groaned until he heard the clinging of a Xiaolin warriors outfit. His eyes widened and he got up and jumped in to a bush sitting there not breathing as the Xiaolin stopped in front of him._

_"I swear I heard a voice!" one officer says as another walks around his armor making loud noises._

_"I can feel a presence." he says then begins to sniff the air. Lolo bit his lip holding in the scream that was building. He closed his eyes praying that they wouldn't find him. He heard the footsteps getting closer. Then he let out a scream as a hand grabbed his hair pulling him out._

_"Please don't hurt me!" he cried clutching the hand to soften the pain growing in his head. The hand throw him to the ground and he let out a small cry._

_"Sh__āle tā__"__** (kill him)**__ the man said to the others. Lolo screamed then tried to get up but something hit him in the back and he fell to the ground._

_"P-please!" he pleaded but screamed again as a knife dug in to his leg. Then a foot flew in to his left side then one in to his right side. He felt a whip hit his back and screamed again as he felt the blood leak out. He let out yet another scream as a knife flew into his left side. A gun hit him on the side of his head and he cried out again. "Jing!" he screamed as loud as he could hoping his brother had heard._

_"Jing..." Jing looked up hearing the distant cry of his name then looked down._

_"He doesn't need me, that's why he left." he mumbles._

_"Jing...! Help..." Jing shot up and began to run towards the voice. he stopped when he heard banging and crying along with the sound of a whip. "Jing! J-jing!" he heard his brother scream. He ran behind a tree and nearly throw up at the sight._

_The Xiaolin were all around his younger brother. His brother lay on the ground bleeding from many places, his back his leg his left side and his head was bleeding from a crack, his nose and lip were bleeding as well. Lolo caoughed and blood sputtered out. Jing feel to his knee's beating himself up inside._

_"Finish him, we have other things to do." one man said. One officer nodded pulling a gun out and shoot Lolo three tiems until his body stopped moving and blood was surrounding him. "Good." they began to leave and as soon as Jing was sure they were gone he let out a cry and ran to Lolo's side turning him over and pulling Lolo in to a hug._

_"I-I'm so fu-uckin sorry!" Jing cried tears flowing freely from his eyes. "Lolo!" he screamed his throat burning. "Lolo! Don't d-die! Lolo!" he shrieked forcing his voice to scream louder. "Lolo!" he shrieked one last time before coughing his voice nearly gone from screaming. He cried coughing tears blurring his vision. He laid the small boy down. "L-lolo." he croaked his voice cracked and his throat on fire._

_He closed the boys eyes and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry..." he croaked getting up and stumbling away until he crashed in to a body. He looked up to see a man. A man with long spiky black hair blue robes milky white skin and haunting golden eyes._

_"Hello Jing."_

_**End flashback**_

"Whoa dude I was expecting something like your brother died of an illness not some... horror film." Rai mumbled just now noticing the tears rolling down Jings face.

"You d-don't get it. I basically k-killed him by letting Lolo run off." Jing mumbled and Rai shook his head.

"Everything happens for a reason. Lolo probably died because it would make you stronger and make you realize that you had to fight for the Heylin instead of the Xiaolin." Rai said but Jing snapped his head up anger filling the tears in his dull lonely eyes.

"Since when is the brutel death of a six year old boy a good thing?" Jing screams his fists tight.

"Never. It's never been a good thing, but it helped you and at least Lolo is in a better place I wouldn't expect anything less just by knowing you." Rai says and Jing begins to sob loudly again his fists open and his face in his palm.

"I f-failed my p-parents!" he cries.

"Jing you did the best you could!" Rai says his voice cracking from the urge to cry for Jing. He shook his head and looked at Rai.

"Y-you've never l-lost anybody, being the w-wind dragon and all." Jing mumbles. Rai narrows his eyes then begins to talk.

"I might not have lost anybody but I do know what your brother felt. I go through it more often than you train. My father was a brutal stupid little bastard. He would beat me up to the point where I had to stay in bed for weeks on end. I often nearly died from some. I have tons of scars, didn't you wonder what all the brusies were from, or the broken wrist?" How about the black eye I had back a couple years ago, maybe you'll remember the broken leg for three months. How about-"

"I get it. You've been through more pain than I have but I lost my brother that I was supposed to put before my own life." he says.

"Nothing works out the way we want it to, sometimes it ends up better or worse, we'll never know until we try." Rai says and Jing nods slightly.

"Well at least Chase found me right afterwards, I haven't talked much to anybody... actually this is the most I've talked since that day." he says and looks up at Rai giving him a small smile. "You sure know how to make people feel better." he says and rai smiles back.

"I sure do! I always have and I sure always have knowen how to make people feel better." Rai says grinning.

"Thanks anyways." Jing says chuckling.

"No problem little borther." Rai says and the smile on Jings face faltters.

"Little brother?" he asks.

"Yup." Rai nods. "I'm older that makes me the big brother, I love adopting people as brothers or sisters." Rai says smiling and Jing begins to smile again.

"Thanks." he says and they sit in silence for a while until the sun begins to set and they head back to the small hut.

Rai walks to the porch where Kimiko is eating purple grapes and he takes a seat next to her.

"Hey what did you do? Jing seems a little bit happier than normal." Kimiko says then pops a grape in to her mouth.

"Well I had a freindly little talk with him and I just got a new little brother, so now I have nine siblings!" Rai says grinning as he moves Kimiko over and sits next to her. Kimiko snuggles her head into his chest and he drops his arm around her shoulder.

"Your amazing rai you know that?" she asks and he nods.

"Everybody knows that." he says cockily.

"Well I hope you know Tory likes Clay and Clay likes Tory." she says and Rai drops the grape he was about to eat.

"What? Since when?" he asks and Kimiko simply giggles.

"I thought you knew, since you did after all make them blush the very first moment they met." she points out and he nods.

"Well then I'll make it my personal mission to get them to date, starting tomorrow, I'll demand Chase give us the day off and let us go to town." he says and Kimiko just laughs.

"Yes because Chase just _loves_ doing what ever you tell him to do." she says and Raimundo frowns.

"I'm sure we can come to some kind of deal." he said grinning and Omi walked up.

"What is wrong with Jing? He is happier then a dead cat." he says and Raimundo and Kimiko narrow their eyes at him.

"Omi I have no idea what you just _attempted_ to say, and I'm not even going to guess!" Raimundo says then smiles at the little boy. "I just declared Jing my little brother."

"What? But-but...but I thought i was your very favorites." Omi says pouting his lip.

"Not any more short stuff." he says and both him and Kimiko giggle as Omi trots away.

"You could be nicer." she says picking another grape and sticking it in her mouth.

"I could but I wont." he said lightly kissing her lips.

**hey peeps, yeah I know towards the end eh got kinda boring but I was just trying to make this chapter seem longer since I hate it when my chapters are really short. lol anyways I'm gonna add the next chapter pretty soon, lol and yes the next chapter will be super random but I thought it would be a nice touch lol, and I like it, well I like the idea since i still have to type it. lol review pretty please, well you know if any of you have time before I add the next one.**


	14. Chapter 14

**lol guys like I said super random chapter but it helps build the relationship between some of the charcters and I get to humiliate our two favorite monks ;) Also this chapter is dedicated to Xiaolin Fan it's your birthday! :D and your gonna like the little surprise I have install for you! ;D**

**Also make sure you all remember those town names!**

**Raimundo= Ling (kimiko calls him Li)**

**Kimiko= Yoki (Raimundo calls her Ki)**

**Clay= Ping**

**Omi= Omi (because it's already chinese and formal)**

**Tory= Suchie (Clay calls her su)**

**Jing= Jing (It's chinese and formal)**

**Chase= Shi Chung**

**Wuya= Roka**

**Ashley= Mao (means cat in chinese ;)**

**Jack= Jiqi ren (means robot in chinese! :)**

Chapter 14

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"No!" Chase snaps one last time with a growl.

"I asked nicely what else you want me to do?" I scream crossing my arms.

"It's too risky!" he hisses and turns to walk away.

"Too bad, I already told everybody else you said yes." Rai says grinning and ducking as Chase aims at him.

"Fine! But only for today no other day and there will be extra training to catch up on the missed day!" Chase snaps and I jump in the air then moonwalk out of the room but end up tripping on somebody.

"What the?" I say and notice everybody standing outside the room. "You all heard the whole thing?" they all nod with grins on their faces.

"This is going to be amazing!" Ashley says as she jumps up and immediately she and Wuya begin to talk about all the stories they want to visit. Jack and Jing begin to talk about all the mechanical things they can buy. Clay and Tubbimora start to talk about all the food stores they could check out even though the food is dull looking. Kimiko and Tory begin to talk about shopping but Kimiko stops and walks up to me.

"Hey Rai we should set up a group schedule." she says and I nod catching on to what she was saying. "Hey tory I'll catch up with you in a minute." she says and Tory gives her thumbs up then walks away.

"Ok so Tory, Clay and Ashley, Jack and Chase, Wuya and Me and You, oh and Omi and Jing since they need to get a better friendship." Kimiko nods and lightly kisses me then stops.

"What about Tubbimora?" she asks and I frown.

"We hardly see the guy, I'm sure he can figure something out." I say and Kimiko playfully punches me.

"Whatever, I'll go write this down see you later." she says and I wave as she walks away.

~~~~du~~~~duh~~~~duh~~~~du-du-da~~~~ next day~~~du-du-da~~~~du-da~~~~da~~~~

"Ok guys, we have groups!" I announce and they all groan.

"Ling, I let you all off for the day and you repay me by giving us groups?" Chase sneers at me and I stand on tip toe to seem taller.

"You're making us train over time tomorrow!" I hiss and he frowns then shoves me backwards.

"Whatever." he growls and I grin turning to Kimiko who was dressed in rags and had dirt on her face just like the rest of us. Except the boys had on rag pants and rag shirts. "Anyways, Yoki you want to name the groups?"

"Sure thing Li." she says and walks up "Ok guys, step up in this order and if you don't I'm not afraid to use hand-cuffs." she growls pulling out a bag with metal clinging in it.

"Ki where did you get those hand-cuffs?" I ask she turns and winks at me and I realize she has no hand-cuffs.

"Ok first group, Ping and Suchie." they walk up and Kimiko smiles. "Meet us back here before sunset." they nod and walk off. "Jiqi and Mao." they walk up and she says the same to them. "Ok then it's me and Li." she says and I hear Chase groan as he realizes he's stuck with Wuya since Tubbimora ended up sick and at home. "Then Shi and Roka." she says and hands me the paper I fold it and stuff it in my pocket.

"Ok let's go Ki." I say and she grabs my wrist and drags me in to a store. "No wait, not there!" I shout but can't pull away as she drags me in to a store. I drop to the ground covering my eyes. "It burns!" I scream and open them. "Never mind. Hey this place is pretty cool." I say and look around noticing all the little dolls and wallets and necklaces and chains and perverted toys. "What is this place? And why haven't I seen it before?" I ask standing up walking next to her.

"Well, this is a store I had heard of but we don't have one in our town." She explains to me.

"Oh ok, well can we go eat something, I didn't have breakfast." She lets out a sigh and nods then we walk out and head to a mini bar across the road.

"How many?" a waiter asks as a little bell rings.

"Two." I answer and she leads us to a table with only to chairs. She sits us down then walks off as we firgure out what we'll be having. "What are you gettin?" I ask and she looks up.

"I think just a sandwhich and a purple salad." Kimiko answers and I nod.

"I'm gonna get the hamburger and black fries." I answer and she nods.

"Drink?" we look up to see the waiter standing there with a purple pen and gray paper.

"Black Coke." Kimiko answers and the waiter looks at me.

"Same." she nods and writes down then looks up.

"Food?"

"Hamburger with black fries for me." I say and she nods writing it down.

"Sandwhich with salad." she says and the waiter begins to grin then a red alarm blares under our desk and everybody else in the room looks to us. I begin to feel uncomfortable like they know who we are. W"-whats going on?" Kimiko asks.

"Well the sandwhich and salad is rarely ordered so when ever somebody does order it they have to perform on stage with who ever is with them" the waiter says grinning.

"I change my order I'll take the same as him." she says pointing a finger at me but the waiter wags her finger from side to side while making a clicking sound with her tounge.

"Too late. I'll bring your food out and then you guys can get in to costume for tonights performance." she says and walks away I look at Kimiko and gulp as I realize the whole world has already heard Kimiko's singing.

~~~du-du-da~~~~da- da-di~~~~di-di-du-da~~~~du-du-di-di~~~~di-da-du~~~~du-du-di~~~

"Hey Suchie, where do you wanna head?" Clay asks me and I shrug my shoulders too shy to look up. I had gotton over raimundo once I noticed he truly cared about Kimiko and now I sort of liked Clay. After all the training we had really gotton to know each other and it turns out we have quite alot in common.

"Not really sure." I say and he nods slowly then leads me towards a bench and we sit down and watch as people walk past us.

"So Su..." he says after a few minutes of awakard silence.

"Su?" I ask and he nods.

"A nickname for you." he says smiling at me I grin and nod.

"I like it, Ping." I say nad he smiles.

"So um... Su..." he repeats.

"Yeah Ping?" I ask looking up and see his cheeks are bright pink and his eyes are scanning everywhere except for me.

"Well... I was, um well kind of, well you know, um wondering..."

"Yeah?" I ask egarly scooting closer to him.

"Well... I think... I think that... that I might like you..." he says and looks up to see my smile.

"Me too..." I say and he smiles slightly.

"So... do you want to... you know give us a try?" I nod eagarly and hug him and I can feel his heart racing.

"Gladly cowboy." I say and smile as he hugs me back. Once I let him go I sit down next to him his arm still around my waist. "So you wanna go grab a bite?" I ask and he nods.

"But where?" he asks.

"How about that mini bar near the spot where we have to meet everybody?" he nods and we get up holding hands and walk to the mini bar and walk in to see a waiter and she doesn't even look up when the bell dings as the door opens.

"How many?" she asks flipping through a magaizne and chewing some gum.

"Two." clay answers and she grabs a pan and pad then leads us to a table. We sit down and flip through the menu as she walks away to seat more customers.

"I think I'll get the purple steak with grey mashed potatos." Clay says and I look up from the menu.

"I'm getting the salad with rice." I answer and the waiter comes back.

"Drinks?" she asks then blows a bubble and it pops on her lips.

"Water." Clay says.

"Me too." I answer and the waiter nods as she writes it down.

"Food?"

"Well I'm havin the purple steak with grey mashed potatos." clay says.

"Salad with rice." I answer and she nods.

"Ok, I'll have it right out, I'm sure you'll enjoy our performance for tonight." she answer I stop listening to her until I hear the names Yoki and Ling.

"Um, Ping, isn't Yoki and Ling... you know." I say making motions with my hands until his eyes go wide.

"Kim and rai..." he mumbles and I nod.

~~~~du-di-di-da-ding~~~~ding-ding-di-di-du~~~~-du-du-di-da-ding-da~~~~-du-du-du-da~~~~

"Mao, why are we here?" Jack asks me as I lead him in to the small sad park. Nobodies in sight but I knew this would be the perfect place to tell him.

"I need to tell you something." I say and drag him towards a bunch of black trees with purple leafs.

"Tell me what?" he asks and I start to think this over. I liked Jack. Alot. The day I joined I knew he was the one for me but I wasn't sure if I was the one for him. I liked him ever since I had joined but he never seemed to show any intrest in me.

"Well Jiqi... I think that..." I look up in to his big round red eyes and lose it.

"Yeah?" he asks dropping his hands on to my shoulders. I practically melt but keep standing.

"U-um... th-that maybe. Maybe um... maybe we could... um... uh-er-uh go eat?" I ask to scared to ask him the real thing.

"Oh." he says sounding a bit disappionted. "Um yeah sure." he says pasting a fake smile on to his face.

"Jiqi you seem like you were expecting something else." I say and he looks up. Then his lips are on mine and I'm in a daze as he slowly but softly moves his lips then pulls away. "J-jiqi?" I ask and his pale skin turns bright red.

"W-wanna pretend that n-never happened?" I nod slowly but saddily. But inside I was screaming and partying and fireworks were going off. He liked me! Or did he? he just wanted to pretend that never happened... "Let's go to the mini bar near where we have to meet in a little while." I nod and we head towards the bar.

We walk in and I spot Clay and Tory then I bump jake and point to them He nods then looks at the waiter who pops her gum.

"Number?" she mumbles.

"Two." Jack answers.

"Whats up with couples today?" the girl asks herself then nods and grabs her pen and pad and walks towards a table. We sit down and she walks away. before we have time to talk the waitres is back and she's taking Jacks order.

"Um, Purple Coke with black beef and grey peas." he says and she nods then looks at me.

"Um, grey 7Up, with purple beans and grey pork." I say and she nods then walks off. I look up to the stage and see the names Ling and Yoki flashing. "Jiqi, look at the names." I say and he looks up.

"But thats! Kim and Rai!" he whispers and I nod.

"What did they do?"

~~~beep-du-du-da-di-da-du~~~~ding-da-du-di-di-du~~~~beep-ding-du-du-di-da-beep~~~~

"Wu- I mean Roka, hurry up we have to go I'm hungry." I growl and she drops the dress on t othe rack.

"fine." she sighs and we walk out of the store and head to the mini bar that I had noticed earlier today.

"Shi why are you such a kill joy?" she mumbles.

"Because your around." I growl and she rolls her eyes then we walk in to the mini bar and the waiter doesn't notice us. "Mind you manners wroker." I hiss and she looks up her eyes then light up.

"Your cute." she whispers and Wuya wraps an arm around me.

"Back off." she hisses and I shove her off.

"You old hag." I growl and turn to the waiter. "Two." she nods and leads us to a table. We sit down and she walks away. I find the food I was looking for and put the menu down then look around and see Jack with Ashley and Clay with Tory yet no Raimundo and Kimiko.

"Order?" I look up to see the same waiter.

"Purple water with Dragon soup." I say even though the dragon soup was actually chicken.

"Grey coke with egg-rolls and noodles." the waitress nods and heads off. I look down picking at my nails when Wuya taps my shoulder and points to the stage. "Look at the names." she says and I look at them. Ling and Yoki... raimundo and Kimiko.

"What did they do?" I ask.

~~~~Du-du-du-beep-du-da-ding-du-beep~~~~beep-beep-ding-du-di-da-ding-beep-ding~~~~

Everybody looked at the names unsure of what to think. Raimundo and Kimiko had warned everybody to stay untnoticed yet ehre they were with their names up on stage. Everybody turned their attention to the stage when a young woman stepped up. She had long curly brown hair that reached her hips she had purple shorts on with a black shirt and had little make up.

"Hey guys, I know the usale performance is normally Death Road but they couldn't come today so we got you the next best thing. random scared customers." she says and the crowd cheers while laughing. "I welcome Ling and Yoki!" she shouts as the curtian opens and she steps to the side. Kimiko is standing to the right of the stage and is wearing a mini purple skirt with long black strings that went to her feet and had a purple bra that exposed her flat stomach the result of many hours of training. She had small grey bells around her ankles and wrist her hair was up in a big ponytail with a purple hair tie holding it together.

She looked terrifed next to her was Raimundo with the tradditional purple ginie pants that were tight around his waist then lose and flimsy going down the tight around his ankles to keep him from tripping over it. The belt around his waist was black and he had a dark purple vest on with no shirt and his six pack was visiabl.

In the crowd the men cheered as Kimiko waved then the girls shrieked as raimundo waved.

"Well, don't we have us some hot ones tonight?" The waitress says winking at the crowd that cheers. "Anyways they will be performing tonight, Ling singing and Yoki will be dancing. They will be singing 'I wanna party'." she says and they all cheer.

"Raimundo and Kimiko look at each other and both gulp. Kimiko postions herself by lifting her right leg so her knee sticks out through the strings and she lifts her hands above her head her head turned to the right and her eyes closed her heart racing.

Raimundo reached for the microphone and he swallows one last time before opeining his mouth to sing.

_**^*^ Xiaolin Fan read this!^*^**_

**hahaha you don't get to hear them sing just yet! lol and Xiaolin Fan I wanted to make your birthday surprise for you this chapter but I realized I dont even know what you look like! lol so leave me a description and a name you would like to be called, I'm making a minor charcter for you in the next chapter, you'll like what I have install for you ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I know this chapters a bit late but still Happy birthday Xiaolin fan! lol and this chapter was really fun to write! :P lol um I don't own the song(s) I use in this chapter but I wish I did cuz I like them a lot! :P lol thanks for the reviews, here's the chapter**

Chapter 15

Raimundo opened his mouth to sing but the waitress stopped him.

"hold on we forgot one last touch." she says and then two men walk out with wings that resemble those of a bird.

"I'm not wearing that!" Rai growls and the lady rolls her eyes.

"You will because it goes with the song!" she hisses and Raimundo mocks her until she glares at him.

"Fine." he mumbles and pulls the purple wings on while Kimiko puts the golden ones on. Kimiko lets out a sigh then gets back in to the postion she was in moments ago. Raimundo grabs the microphone and the waitress leaves the stage he lets out one last breathe before singing shocking everybody by how amazing his voice was for somebody who never sang on a normal basies. The girls going wild.

**I want to party.** Kimiko throw her hands down and she looked to the audience.

**I want to samba.** She shook her hips to the left then right once.

**I want to party.** She stepped her foot forward then backwards.

**I want to samba. **Again she shook her hips

**I want to party.** She spun lightly and stopped next to Raimundo.

**And live my life**

**(live my life)** she sung lightly next to Raimundo

**I want to party **

**(party)** she sang bending forward leting her hair flip forward.

**And fly** Raimundo said then pulled the microphone of the stand getting ready to dance.

**Imma fly, fly just like a bird** he sang dancing a bit then stopping at the random voice in the auddience.

**But you are a bird!** a rather large man sang and Rai grinned then nodded and began to dance while Kimiko shook her hips like she had been doing that since she was little.

**Oh yeah, you're right, **Rai said jumping up and down lightly with the rythem of the song

**So let me fly just like a rocket, then**

**ok** the man shouted

**Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen** Kimiko feel to the ground then spun back up nobody noticing the strings attached to her wings and back.

**Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then** Raimundo sang while dancing his way over to Kimiko who was dancing in place.

**Cause I just want to live my life, and party** he sang and Kimiko and him danced in sync motion.

**All I want is to be free, and rock my body** he sang and Kimiko turned then bagan to dance up and down him making her way to the ground

**Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life** he said and Kimiko jumped up and stood there dancing in front of him the bells ringing as she tapped her feet on the ground.

**Than in Rio**

**Cause in Rio**

**In Rio, I realize** he stopped and turned to the crowd then back to Kimiko and he held his hand to her and she took it grinning. At this point the crowd was cheering and clapping along

**I want to party **they both sang in to the microphone while dancing in place

**(party)** the crowd shouted

**I want to samba **they both said pointing to the crowd

**(party)** they shot back

**I want to party **they stepped forward

**(party)** they shouted and then they did something unexpected and backflipped landing on their feet

**And fly** they sang lastly

**I'm that samba, samba Master, master, master Master, master** Kimiko sang then bagan to shake her hips in front of Raimundo who couldn't help but smile as he realized he was enjoying this.

**Who shouts out? **

**Imma get your blaster, blaster,**

**Blaster, blaster, blaster**

**You dance fast,**

**But I dance faster, faster, faster**

**Faster, faster **he sang to Kimiko who was twirling away then she stopped and looked at him.

**You're too slow**

**You need to catch up** she sang her voice like silk as it slipped through the room

**You can dance, and dance, but I…** they snag as Kimiko skipped back over to him.

**I want to party **they sang in hormany

**(party) **the crowd cheered

**I want to samba** they both whipped their hips towards the crowd and waited for the reply

**(party)** they chanted

**I want to party** they whipped their hips to the other side

**(party)** the crowd shouted to them

**I want to samba **Raimundo stopped in the middle but Kimiko kept shaking the bells on her hands twirling and ringing

**(party)** they cried to raimundo and Kimiko

**I want to party **they sang and the crowd again replied

**(party)**

**And live my life **they sang again

**(live my life)** the adduience had caught on and sang.

**I want to party** they sang aalmost finished

**(party)** they shouted

**And fly **Raimundo sang alone as the lyrics ended and the insturments played

**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey** raimundo chanted then dropped his jaw as Kimiko began to lift in to the air. she had temporairly forgotten her line then rememered.

**Laya-ya la ya la ya laya** Kimiko hummed and then men began to whistle at her and raimundo snapped at them.

**hey** he sang forcefully and the girls began to giggle lightly.

**Laya-laya-laya-laya-laya-la-la** she hummed one last time as she began to twirl downward her wings shinnning and the skirt flaring around her as she landed swifly on her feet.

**Hey, hey, hey, hey,hey, hey, hey** raimundo chanted then the curtains dropped and everybody cheered like crazy.

"That was amazingly fun!" Kimiko panted as she ran to Raimundo slightly tired from all the dancing.

"you were amazing." he said and put her down then grabbed her a towl form a rack.

"thanks, but your singing was tottally amazing!" she said as she cleaned the sweat away.

"Hey there guys, pretty amazing for some first timer right?" she asked and the crowd responded by shouting and whistling. "Ok let me ask, do we have any people out there with a special day today?" she asked and a light yes was heard.

"What? we have to sing to them?" Kimiko hissed and Raimundo simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Well come on up here and intruduce yourself we'll have the performers out soon." she said and a light cough was heard as a soft voice echoed through the room.

"Hello. My name is Crystal, well theres not much to say really." she said laughing lightly.

"Well Crystal let me bring out the performers." she said and came backstag and not realizing the microphone was on she was having a hissy fight with Raimundo and Kimiko. They stepped out to see a small girl about the age of fifteen with black hair that reached past her shoulders her eyes a light brown that reminded you of milk chocalate. Her skin was soft and glowed lightly as her face turned into a smile and she waved to them. She had a strong built body that showed off the time she put into excerising and dancing. She had a purple t-shirt made of many different shades of purple and a black skirt that reached slightly higher than her knees.

"Um, hello." Kimiko said waving at the small girl.

"Hey." she said waving again.

"Um, I'm Yoki and thats Ling." Kimiko said to the girl named Crystal and she nodded.

"I'm Crystal." she said smiling brightly.

"Well, then Crystal they'll be singing happy birthday to you." the waitress said. "Oh wait, **Ling can you play the bango?" she asks and Raimundo raises an eyebrow.**

"Um... I think so?" he says and the waitress grins.

"Very well." she brings out a bango and hands it to him.

"Never mind." he says handing it back.

"Too late." she says and Kimiko looks up knowing Raimundo always went crazy with bangos." He sighed then smiled as he got ready to play it.

"Ready Yoki?" she nodded lightly and decided to let raimundo sing a bit before she would. he bagan to play it wildly and everybody stared not reconginzing it as the Happy Birthday tune. **( it helps if you listen to the song! here's the link: ****.com/hub/The-Best-Birthday-Songs-for-Everyone****)**

**Once a year we celebrate with stupid hats and plastic plates the fact that you were able to make a trip around the sun!** he sang and everybody gasped lightly not recognizzing the song lyrics.

**And the whole plan gathers round an' gifts and laughter do a bound, we let out a joyfull sound and sing that stupid song!** he sang and grinned at Crystal as she began to smile at the song.

**Happy birthday** he chanted and soon everybody was clapping along getting the hang of the tune.

**Now your one year older.** he sang and Crystal began to smile even bigger.

**Happy birthday** everybody sang as they caught onto what was next

**Your life still isn't overrr** he sang holding the r in the word over.

**Happy birthday** the crowd cheered while clapping

**You did not accomplish much! but you didn't die this year I guess thats good enough** he said leaning forward and looking at her then standing straight then bagan to play the bango wildly again.

**So lets drink to your fading health and hope you don't remind yourself, your chance of finding fame and wealth decreases with every year** everybody gasped adding affect to the song.

**Does it feel like your doing laps eating food or taking naps hoping that perhaps someday your life will hold some cheer.** he said then looked at the adduience and they all caught on

**happy birthday!** they chanted

**what have you done that matters?**

**Happy birthday** they cheered

**Your starting to get fatter!** he joked and Crystal frowned then began to laugh

**Happy birthday!** they chanted

**It's down hill from now on, try not to rmind yourself your best years are all gone!** he sang then began to play the bango like before.

**If cryogenics were all free, then you could live like master guan then you could live for all iternity inside a block of rock** he said and everybody gasped at the mention of Master Guan.

**But instead your time is set this is the only life you get!** Kimiko sings before raimundo can sing anything he grins and nods at her to signal for her to keep going.

**And though it hasn't ended yet... sometimes you wish it would!** she sings after figureing out some lyrics, Rai quickly looks at the adduience who begin to sing.

**Happy birthday!**

**You wish you had more money! **Kimiko sings

**Happy birthday**

**Your lifes so sad it's funny!** she sings and Crystal frowns but laughs as the crowd cheers.

**Happy birthday!**

**How much more can you take?** Kimiko sings getting the hang of it

**But your friends are hungry so just cut the stupid cake!**

**Happy birthday! Happy birthday, happy birthday! ** the crowd chants

**Dearrrr** raimundo and Kimiko chant together smiling at the thought that they thought of the same thing

**Roka,** Raimundo begins to sing his friends names

**Ping, jiqi, Shi, Mao, Suchie, Jing, Omi, Yoki and uhhh, starts with a C or somethinnnn** He chants looking at Crystal, Kimiko catching up sings next.

**Cr-cr-cry...crys, cryst**

**Crystal!** raimundo shouts and everybody begins to laugh

**Happy brithday!** everybody shouts one last time as Raimundo finishes his song. Crystal still laughing smiles.

"Thank you! Really it means a lot, that was really sweet thought the lyrics were quite funny." she giggles and Raimundo and Kimiko take a bow.

"It was really quite fun." Kimiko says and the waitress steps up again.

"Any request?" she asks and raimundo drops the bango grabbing Kimikos arm and running off stage they race towards the door where their friends are waiting then they all sprint outside.

Once they're a safe distance from the town they all stop to catch their breathes.

"That... was... funny." tory says giggling.

"It was embarrising!" Kimiko cries and they all begin to laugh except for chase who just stares at Kimiko. "chase, mind looking away?" she snaps starting to feel unfomrfortable. he rolls his eyes then looks away.

"LEt's never go back there." Raimundo says and they all laugh nodding.

"Agreed."

**lol ok guys this was just a funny fill in happy birthday chapter! For Xiaolin fan! I hope you liked it! i had tons of fun writing this chapter and the happy birthday song if you looked up the song you might have noticed that I changed the lyrics from walt disney to master guan. if you did it's because I'm sure there is no walt disney in any Xiaolin universe, lol so review and hope you enjoy it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I'm in school as I'm typing this very chapter, lol but I can't upload it until after school since the school internet has blocked fan-fiction on it! :O they think it's a bad site, l think it's stupid really. Well it's my first class Keyboarding (oh joy) and I'm supposed to be doing class work, too bad. Oh guys before I forget, this is a very short chapter, and it's one of those oh crap what are they gonna do? Chapters.**

**Xiaolin Fan: really glad you liked it took me a few times to write it perfectly. And yes I liked the Happy birthday song too. I found it on Google! Cuz Google has everything! :D**

**Haha ok guys here's the chapter and let me remind you we're nearing the end! Just a few more chapters, six to be exact! There's a total of 22 and this is 16 right? Yup ok that's six more. So here's the chapter**

Chapter 16

"This is pathetic!" yelled Mr. Pedrosa as he smashed yet another flower pot. Master Fung just sat there quietly listening to the three argue.

"We need to find them before they find out the true powers that they possess! My little Kimiko has always wanted good and now that she's free…. If they figure out their powers they could free the world." Mr. Tohomiko says.

"But they did not kiss at the wedding so therefore they do not have their full powers!" Guan says making the fathers calm a bit.

"But they do possess some of it, and if they keep training with it then Guan will lose all his power." Master Fung told the three men.

"Fung, you're their training Master find them!" Mr. Pedrosa shouted and Master Fung gave him a death glare.

"So you can beat your son further?" he growled in a tone nobody had ever heard him use.

"He deserves to be punished." Mr. Pedrosa hissed back.

"For what? He has committed no crime to you! In fact he is a much better person then you ever will be, the true identity of a person lies within their heart not their attitude." He says to the man shutting him up.

"But Kimiko is such a small and fragile girl she could get hurt." Mr. Tohomiko says his heart aching for his beloved daughter since she was all he had left. His wife had died when Kimiko was no older than four.

"Kimiko is much strong than you give her credit for." Master Fung corrects him. "With Raimundo at her side nothing could happen to her. They have Omi and Clay as well." Master Fung says the three men giving him puzzled looks. "Their servants." He explains and the three men echo a loud 'oh'.

"But that is not enough, who was the man that took them, I could not see much with the green… smoke…. Chase Young!" Guan shouts and the other two men's faces light up.

"Yes, yes of course why hadn't we thought of that before?" Mr. Tohomiko says out loud.

"But how do we locate him? We have never located him before." Mr. Pedrosa says.

"Ah well that is where the solution comes in. Kimiko and Raimundo have gained part of the powers so there for I can locate them by searching for their energy simple as that. Here's the best part. We get back what's ours and we get what is rebelling." The three men grin evilly as Guan finishes his sentence. Master Fung sits there hiding his worry and fear for his students.

'_Time is running out….'_ He thinks to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kimiko POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_That's hot…._ I think to myself as I watch Chase Flip through the air without a shirt his abs glistening in the air from his sweating. _No wait what am I thinking! I have Raimundo._ I hit myself and recall Raimundo then momentarily forget him as I watch Chase pant as he lands.

_Who am I kidding? He's so freakin hot!_ I think then slap myself again. Chase looks over and I feel the blood rush to my face as I look away. _Did he notice me staring? Was he showing off for me?_ I think then shake my head and my heart begins to race as I see him making his way towards me. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!_ I scream in my head then let out a small eep as Raimundo drops next to me his arm on my shoulders.

"What's up hot stuff?" he whispers and I giggle slightly as he tickles me under my chin.

"Not much handsome, just sitting." I say and lean my head against him noticing he was sweating and had no shirt on. _What was I thinking? Raimundo is way hotter than Chase!_ I think happily as I drag my finger around his abs outlining them. He grabs my hand holding it softly and he laughs then pulls my hand away whispering in my ear.

"That tickles." I laugh slightly and nod. I look up to see Chase giving Raimundo a death glare then he turns away and keeps training. "Happy Anniversary, well early anyways." He says picking a sunflower from nearby and twirling it in his hand with the wind then he turns it blue. I get the feeling it's not the normal color but it looks beautiful.

"Thanks." I say and lean over giving him a small kiss on the lips. "I got you a present, actually it took me a while to get it but I got it." I say and he raises an eyebrow.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I'll go get it." I say then get up and race inside and enter the room where all the girls stayed. It wasn't much trouble since it was only me, Wuya and Ashley. I run to my bed then lift up the pillow and smile at the small box under it. I grab it and run back outside and plop down next to Raimundo again. "Here." I say handing him the box.

"What could you have gotton me?" he said opening the box. "I bet it-" he stops at the sight of the present. "Kimiko…. How did you…?"

"I have my ways." I say smiling then twirling my hand a small flame appearing. "Watch." I say and remember the small trick Chase had taught me a few days ago. I concentrate on my shoes and then blow the flame higher then once it's lowered and died out a pair of my shoes are in my hand.

"That pretty awesome! SO who taught you that?" he asks.

"Well um it was something Chase taught me during our private sessions." I say and he nods then pulls out his gift dropping the box to the ground next to him.

"Well I still love you and this present." He says holding it close.

"Well I thought Ninja Fred wanted to see you after being locked away for so long." I say and his smile fades.

"My mother gave it to me and my dad took it away thinking it made me act childish." he says rubbing the small worn out bears face. "Thanks." he says and holds it tight in one hand when Chase walks over staring at the bear.

"You have a bear?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah got a porblem with it? Too bad you can go fu-"

"Rai!" I scream smacking him before he can finish.

"You can go fudge yourself! Happy?" he asks looking at me.

"Somewhat." I say and Chase growls at Raimundo.

"You act like a child it's no wonder you have a bear." he says and raimundo shoots up floating in front of chase to seem taller.

"You wanna fight or something?" he asks and I let out a groan and watch as this unfolds.

"I would say yes but your too weak to fig-" he flies backwards as Raimundos fist colides with his jaw and the wind blowing him backwards.

"Asshole!" Raimundo screams flying over and landing a kick to Chases chest. chase grabs his ankle bringing him to the ground with a loud bang.

"Leave him alone!" I scream not noticing the abondend teddy bear. I grab Chase's wirst as it heads down and Raimundo brings his feet up placing them on chase's chest throwing him backwards. "Rai stop!" I cry as he heads to Chase who's getting up. Raimundo sends kicks and punches and Chase manages to block most of them except for a few. I notice Wuya and Ashley coming outside to see what was going on and I see Omi hiding behind a bush spying while Jing, Tory and Clay are walking from around the hut.

"You can't even hit me!" Chase taunts Raimundo which just enrages him further. Then he manages a blow to chases gut and he falls to his knees where Raimundo brings his knee up. Hard. It hits chase on the chin and his head flies upwards then Raimundo kicks him backwards. Chase lets out a small growl then spits out some blood and swipes his feet under raimundo knocking him backwards.

"What's going on?" Tory asks as she and Clay walk over while Jing walks to Omi.

"They got in a fight over Raimundo's bear." I say and Tory raises an eyebrow.

"Teddy bear?"

"He had one that his mom gave him to I brought it back for him then Chase began to make fun of him and then the fight broke out." I turn my attention back to them and duck as raimundo flies past my head.

"Well looks like things are getting pretty heated." Tory comments and I nod.

"Rai please stop!" I cry grabbing his arm as he runs past me.

"Kim stay out of this." he growls pulling his arm out and turning then ducking as Chase's foot flings past his head. I then notice a blurry figure a few yards away from where we stood. Then three other figures appeared. The first one had some kind of orange bottom and the one to his left was wearing all green the other one was wearing grey and the one behind him was wearing blue and black. Guan, mr. Pedrosa, master Fung and Papa." I think then turn to the fighters.

"Guys stop!" I scream and they look to where I'm pointing and everybody stops moving.

"I...sense...here...close..." the few words flow to us as we all hold our breaths waiting... terrifed.

"No body move." Chase says but either way Wuya, Ashley, Jing and Omi race over to stand with us raimundo jumps up and holds me close. We all stare as Guan puts a hand up then touches the force feild and it blurs shaking.

"It's... here... now..." I hear and I take a shaky breath.

"Do we run?" I ask and nobody answers.

"How... in..." I hear my papa ask.

"Like... this...go..." I hear Guan say and his hand pokes through it my heart racing my hands sweating. Then Guan jumps through the feild and I let out a high pitched scream.

"Now!" Chase screams everybody scrambling in different directions. Raimundo and i turn different ways and run in to each other soon Xiaolin Guards are surronding us.

"Hello there child." I hear Raimundo's father say and his breathing hitches.

"Goodbye." Raimundo says grinning then we're gone with the next breeze.

**haha yes chapter 16 the action is coming! the war is upon us! the faith of the world near. haha where do you think they went? Will they find chase and the others? Will Ashley ever ask Jack out? find out next time on Xiaolin evils! Which might actually be a little later tonight! :P lol review pretty please**


	17. Chapter 17

**hey guys well like I said this chapter would come a little later in the night and I can't believe I already got four reviews in the last three hours :O i feel so loed! :'D lol anyways thanks a bunch for the reviews and yes there wiill be sequel i wanted to put that out I'm planing it! :D your all gonna be shocked with the ending of this story! yup and this is a freakin short chapter to let y'all know.**

**Lucy: yes let me just say you were the first to catch that!**

**lol ok so no more from me here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 17

I drop to the ground with a loud thud Kimiko landing next to me letting out a bit of an 'oof' sound as she hits the forest floor. I try to catch my breathe sweat dripping from behind my ears. Although the ability to travel through the wind was one of the easiest ones for me, it was way more diffecult when traveling with somebody else. I don't notice but I begin to shake then my hands go weak and I fall to the ground not able to breathe.

"Rai!" Kimiko says scamppering over to my side. "Raimundo! Rai!" she whispers flipping me on to my back. "Rai please! I'll get you help." she cries. I winc in pain and clutch my chest then cough and realize that the pain I was feeling wasn't from traveling it was from the fight with Chase from earlier. That was also part of the reason I was having trouble traveling. I cough once more and spit some blood out from a broken tooth I got when Chases foot hit my jaw.

"Kim... I-I'm ok." I say sitting up coughing a bit more.

"Rai don't scare me like that!" she cries clinging to my neck when footsteps are heard behind us. We turn to see a pair of golden eyes then Chase steps out with Wuya, Ashley and Jack behind him.

"Having trouble?" Chase asks and I sneer at him.

"No." I growl and he rolls his eyes then we turn to see Tory in Clay's arms an arrow in her arm and Jing and Omi behind him with their clothes ripped in places.

"What happened to you guys?" Kimiko asks and Clay sets Tory down.

"Theyy seemed to have followed us. They got Tory in the arm and Omi and Jing managed to hold em off long enough for me to get Tory and get a head start." Clay explains.

"Make sure you don't pull the arrow out, you have to push it or else." I warn them but Chase just laughs and walks over to Tory.

"Everybody knows that an arrow should be pulled out not pushed out." he says snickering.

"No wait!" Kimiko and i shout in unison but Chase pulls the arrow out and a red beam shoots out towards the sky blowing up and sending fireworks everywhere.

"You idiot! I told you!" I hiss and begin to hear the footsteps of Xiaolin Warriors heading our way. "Get us out of here!" I scream and Chase with a look of disgusted begins to surrond us with smoke when Guan shows up then he leaps at us but the smoke is thick and we can't see much. We all land on our butts except for Chase who has exprience with this. Then we notice Guan getting up.

"Oh lord." I say and watch as Guan smirks at us.

"You can surrendor now or face the consequences." he growls and Chase steps forward.

"Consequences it is." he sneers and throws a ball of green fire at Guan surprising him.

"What in the hell was that?" Guan shouts as he lands on his feet.

"My ability." Chase snaps flaring his fist and racing at Guan missing just by inches as Guan flips backwards. he kicks Chase in the back sending him to the ground but Chase puts his hands out and backflips kicking Guan in the jaw in the proccess. He lands and they stare at each other until Omi is heard screaming then hits Guan over the head with a rock.

"You sick, sick man." Omi says spitting on the ground next to Guan who now laid unconscious.

"Omi... that was... unexpected." I say and Omi smiles at me.

"That was for making me feel most humiliated. He had forced me to serve Kimiko as if I were a woman! That is a girls job not mine!" he shouts and then ducks as a ball of fire nearly hits him.

"Watch your tounge Omi!" Kimiko growls and he nods then side steps behind Clay then we all remember Tory who begins to sob as pain engulfs her.

"Well, raimundo your the 'smart one' here what do we do?" Chase asks jokingly.

"well first off the idiot who pulled the arrow out needs to suck the poison out before it kills her." I hiss at Chase who frowns then walks over grabbing Tory's arm and sucking some blood out then spitting it out then sucking more and spitting repeating this three more times then I tell him to stop. "Ok, now Clay, make a small crater and Omi, Jing fill it with water, Kimiko heat it, Jack get some wood, Wuya put up six forcefields weak ones on the inside strong ones on the outside. Ashley, keep Tory calm, Chase go find some food _after _you get rid of him." I snap and everybody nods Jack heading off Wuya spreading her hands through the air as green energy flows from it. Clay creates a small creater and Jing and Omi fill it with water while Kimiko heats it. Ashley holds Tory's good hand stroking it and whispering calming things to her. Chase forms green smoke around Guan then he's gone and Chase walks off mumbling to himself.

"What now?" Kimiko asks once the water is heated.

"Um, I need a cloth of any kind one for cleaning then I'll need one to rap around her." I say and Kimiko nods.

"On it." she begins a flame in the palm of her hand then it enlarges and steps then dies down leaving a rag and some wound rap behind. I grab the cloth and soak it in steaming water and place it on Tory's wound.

"I-it hurts!" Tory shouts trying to pull her arm away but i keep it in place. she begins to sob and I feel terrible.

"Tory it's ok Raimundo's only helppping." Ashley purrs and Tory calms down slightly only shaking when I replace the rag. Once I'm done I wrap her wound and she just lays there clay next to her.

Later once jack is done gathering wood Kimiko begins a fire and we all sit around when Chase comes back with plenty of fish, we each get one. We sit around the fire talking and eating laughing a bit until Chase stands up and we all toss the bones to the ground finished eating. Chase holding a cup of water stands staring each of us in the eye.

"It seems, the war is coming sooner than expected." he says and we each stare at him fear eating at us he throws the water on the remains of the fire blowing it out smoke filling the air and darkness engulfing us leaving us to wonder what will come next.

**yup chapter 17 done and up! ok let me clear this out, for those of you who remember me mentioning a girl named Lucy I never said she was Chases sister I never said she wasnt I never said she was chases best friend or wasnt actually I never said what she was to chase remember? lol but yeah she'll be mentioned again in the next chapter! ;) it chapter 8 for any of you who want to reread to try and figure out what she is to Chase. leave a review and I'll update soon enough!**


	18. Chapter 18

**haha yes guys I love you all! :d i love your reviews they make me so freakin happy! and yeah Lucy will be rementioned here! towards the end it wont be that much of a shocker but eh it'll be nice.**

**21hugs: Mullan! haha yes i love that move and that song! :D and thanks for the review, and I was trying to hint at Rai being a leader ;) **

**Assumption: you pay real good attention! yeah but you'll find out in this chapter towards the middle-endish.**

**Xiaolin fan: yup Rai is awsome!**

**TheXGrayXLady: it's cool I'll review a story and then forget to review until like five chapters later, it's normal! :P and yes Omi is hanging out with Kimiko what do you expect? :) I still like guessing even if I'm wrong it helps me understand the author more and how their mind works.**

**ok guys here's the next chapter and the whole Lucy mystery will be solved!**

Chapter 18

"Please?" Omi asks me again.

"Omi I said no for the freakin millionth time!" I hiss and he begins to pout his lip.

"Pretty pretty please, with a blueberry on the bottom?" he asks and I stare at him.

"Ok Omi first of all it's pretty please with a _cherry_ on _top_, second of all no! I practically died last time!" I snap and he drops to the ground pretending to cry.

"Shut him up!" Chase screams at me.

"You shut him up!" I scream back and he walks over slapping me on the side of the head knocking me to the ground "Fine!" I scream grabbing Omi's hand and we disappear with the breeze reappearing a few yards away. I fall to the ground panting and Omi is shouting with exciment a loud and long 'wee' I stare at him sweat forming on my forehead. "You... idiot..." I hiss between my breathing.

"Thank you." he says walking away Kimiko walks over with a cup of water.

"T-thanks." I mumble gulping the water and putting the cup on the ground.

"No problem rai. When do we move again?" she asks and I sit up wondering. We had been in the forest for the past two weeks or so, we moved every two days and Wuya would put fresh forcefields up everynight. it was killing all of us. Wuya was waisting energy keeping us hidden. We were all tired from traveling too much. I was being over worked taking people to where they need to be like the town or waterfall. Kimiko was also being overworked and making things appear when they were needed. Clay and Tory had to build tents out of rock everytime we moved and Omi and Jing had to bring the water from the waterfall to the camp site. Ashley and Jack would travel to town and they would get info for us while Chase being the asshole he was gave us no help at all.

"I think we're all being overworked I'll give you guys one extra day to rest, Wuya." I shout and she looks over. "No knew forcefeilds tonight, we're all resting." she nods and I see the thanks in her eyes. I look up to the sky squinting my eyes as the sun blinds me. "I should go get Jack and Ashley now." I say and Kimiko nods kissing me on the cheek.

"Be careful and don't over use it, Rai you still can't travel well with other people no matter how much you practise." she says and I ndo giving her a weak smile.

"I'll be fine Kim." I say and I'm gone leaving her alone. As I travel to the town I over think al my abilities. I was able to see and hear things that the wind did. I could make hurricans, tornados, I could blow people away, I could create gusts of wind with a simple blow of my breathe. I could make a blade of wind, I could travel in the wind in human form and I could change the color of plants with a simple ball of wind yet I still couldn't travel with people in the breeze? I land swiftly and spy Jack and Ashley sitting on a rock I can't help but give them a moment noticing Jack's right hand pinky twitching the way it did when he knew he was scared, I saw it all the time when he would train and knew he couldn't win.

I see Ashley nod her head then Jack sits straight up and I see his lips move as he turns his head slightly. I can't help but listen slightly.

"Please, I understand I feel the same but..." Jack cuts off and Ashley lets out a frustrated sigh.

"But what jack? Your scared? Well so am I!" she whispers harshly.

"not that, it's just, if I end up losing you I-I don't want to feel hurt... again." he says and Ashley stands up looking at him.

"Jack you idiot! I don't care! I think I love you!" she screams crossing he arms and Jack stands in front of her.

"Well so do I but I don't want to get hurt, or hurt you." he says and Ashley dropps her arms and kisses Jack. When she pulls away she whispers something that I don't hear on purpose then Ashley grabs his hand and they keep holding eachothers hand. I begin to walk towards them they look up and wave.

"Hey." I say and grin noticing Ashleys hand in Jacks and point to it. "Glad you finally worked that out." I say and they blush red.

"S-shut up." Jack says and I reach both my hands out for them to take. they grab them and soon we're flying through the wind with the breeze since it's faster than me traveling in full human form in the wind. then a pain shoots through my chest and we're dropping out of the sky both Jack and Ashley screaming as we fall towards some trees.

"Raimundo!" Ashley cries clutching my hand. I close my eyes as the pain increases and soon we're hitting branchs flipping backwards and smashing into tree trunks then the floor greets us with a loud tump and a snap from my arm. I let out a pinaful scream as pain soars through my arm and chest. i clutch my chest with my left hand while letting my right arm rest full of pain.

"Raimundo!" Ashley shouts as she and Jack run over. jack walking with a limp and his outfit torn and tattered further more. Ashley has a bleeding arm and cuts up and down her legs her right sleeve missing and her left shoe gone her hair a mess.

"I-I... i c-can't b-breathe..." I whisper stuggling to get any air in to my lungs. Tears begin to blurr my eye sight as the pain increases. i let out another scream and begin to cough as if somebody was clutching my throat.

"What do we do?" Ashley shrieks Jack shaking in fear.

"I don't know! We can't get help we can't even travel! I don't even know where we are!" he screams. I begin to cough further and I feel my face turning red as my ears begin to burn the way they do when my dad beats me. I grab my throat with my left hand scratching at it.

"Wh-what do we do!" Ashley screams while tears stream out of her eyes.

"Kimiko!" Jack screams at the top of his lungs.

"Kimiko!" they scream together while I cough even more. A pain shoots through my stomach as if I was being kicked and I let a scream and soon my nose is bleeding as if I was just punched.

"what the hell is going on?" Jack screams as he watches me with Ashley screaming her head off.

"I-It's as if he were being beat up!" she cries and I then remember one fo the few abilities Guan had. He could punish people from far away. That's what my problem was when ever i traveled I wasn't in Wuya's forcefield and Guan could beat me and now that I was completly out and traveling he could basically kill me now. I scream yet again as my borken arm is twsited backwards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Master Fung~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stop already!" he screams at guan who stares at Master Fung.

"Why should I he deserves to be punished." he growls and Master fung stares.

"the wind spirit will be freed and the world will be unblanced and the Heylin will win!" he screams and guan stops.

"Very well." he hisses and stops everything then leaves the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Raimundos POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of a sudden all the pain stops and air begins to flood my lungs. My ears stop feeling heated and I clutch my still broken arm.

"Raimundo?" Ashley asks looking at me. I open my mouth to talk but winc in pain clutching my stomach and then breathing slowly lowering the pain. I bring my arm up to my nose and clean the blood away from my nose.

"F-fine, I'm f-fine." I mumble sitting up holding in the pain. I stand up holding my arm. "The c-camps not t-too far." i mumble and we begin to walk towards it. We stop once I notice the two burned trees one with a light green tint to it the other burned black the way Kimiko's fire burned them. "Grab m-my hands." I say and reluctantly they do. I travel only one yard then we drop to the ground. I wasn't in pain from traveling this time but I was in pain from the beating.

"Raimundo what happened?" Kimiko cries running over and helping me sit up.

"G-guan." I mumble and she nods understanding. Chase walks over grinning then speaks up.

"Who knew Guan could be so mean to the future ruler of the world." he spits at me and I frown at him.

"I'm not gonna be the ruler, I'll let the world free." I growl at him which causes him to laugh, "What are you laughign at?" I scream and Wuya comes over.

"You'r so much like Dashi, he said those same words to me. he turned on me and look what he created." she says waving her hands around I frown at them and stand up biting back the pain.

"I'm nothing like that monster." I hiss then limp into my rock tent Kimiko behind me.

"Rai, you know your nothing like Dashi, they just want to make you mad." she says sitting down Clay and Omi walk in next.

"Could you guys, you know, make a crater and fill it with water?" I ask and they nod Clay waves his arms in a circular motion then flings his hands down and a small crater appears. Then Omi summons the water from the air and fills the crater. Then like master Fung had said, Kimiko was able to summon fire under water and heat it up. "Thanks." I say grabbing the cloth I reused for when ever somebody was wounded. I soaked it for a minute then brought it to my nose cleaning the blood away. I cleaned my arm from the dirt and watch as Omi and Clay say goodbye then leave.

"He's getting weak." Kimiko notes.

"what?" I ask.

"He used to be able to do worse to you." she says. She had a point. Everybody always took their anger out on me that was one of the many reasons the people loved me they felt bad for me, and when I was good to them it broke their hearts because I would end up with a black eye or borken arm the next time they saw me. Even when Kimiko did something wrong they took it out on me, that was why Kimiko always looked perfect. They first began taking anger out on me when Kimiko did something wrong because I would protect her, we had a relationship long before we knew ourselfs we would spend our whole lives together.

"I know." I mumble and she takes the rag from me I look up to see her eyes full of tears.

"Rai, we're getting stronger but he's getting weaker, I think... i think we're taking power from him." she says and I think this over. she had a point the stronger we got the less pain I felt but the more injured I seemed to get.

"Well, the war will be soon, you know, Kimiko I don't want you getting hurt, i don't think you should go." I say and she shakes her head.

"I'm going whether you want me to or not." she says with force.

"But-"

"No buts! I'm going and thats finale!" she shouts flaring my arm with flames. They don't burn at all. The flames grow then die down leaving a cast behind. "Now go change so we can get dinner ready." she says and I nod then wave as she walks out leaving me to think.

I change and head outside seeing Wuya, Ashley and Kimiko all laughing and giggling while making dinner. Clay and tory were building chairs and a table out of rock while Omi and Jing were busy gathering wood for the fire. Jack was walking around the forcefield making sure there was nobody outside. Chase on the other hand was no where in sight but I had a feeling i knew where he was. The place he always went. I spin then I'm traveling through the wind and I land in front of a waterfall and sure enough there's Chase sitting on a rock his back to me.

I begin to walk towards him but stop when he speaks up.

"Leave." he grumbles and I keep walking.

"We need to talk." i say and sit next to him he shoves me off and I land on the ground. "Or I'll sit down here." I mumble then look up to him. "what made you start the heylin Resistance?" i ask and he looks down at me.

"What do you care?" he asks.

"I care because I like to know what i got myself into after I do." I say and he stares confused.

"Wouldn't you wish to know before you got yourself into it?" I shake my head at him.

"What's the fun in that?" I ask and he shurgs his shoulders then lets out a sigh.

"I started this all for one soulfull purpose. Revenge." I stare expecting mmore then he looks down. "Expecting more?" i nod and he laughs slightly. "Very well, I saved Jack from death and I had Lucy with me already. We traveled from town to town the people helping us. Then one day when I took the risk and stole some bread the Xiaolin Gaurds were after me I ran through the forest and dropped the bread thinking they could smell it, then I ended up in front of the castle. That's when I met you and Kimiko and you helped me."

"I remember." I whisper and he nods.

"That was also the night I began to hate you." he explains and I frown inturrepting him.

"But I helped keep you alive!"

"You also felt pity for me." he explains.

"Because you were all alone, not beacuase you seemed weak, you were the first person to have ever escaped the guards and you turned down Kimiko's offer to live at the palace, only a strong confident person would do such a thing. I felt pity for you because you were alone with two other children." I say and he stares at me as if not wanting to admit he was wrong.

"Once I got back we managed to keep the foodd for a month in a half, they didn't eat much. A year after that I was ten and I began to train myself in fighting. Jack and lucy had no idea. Then one day as I was heading out to find food I spotted Xiaolin Warriors heading our way I hid them behind a giant boulder but I guess they spotted Lucy's foot they took her and I couldn't do much, there were seven warriors they would take us all. Once they took her I swore that I would revenge her." he says and I nod the name Lucy ringing a bell but not sure from where.

"Then?" I ask.

"Then later on I found Ashley she was alone in the forest so i took her in, Jack was about ten and I was thirteen Ashley was ten aswell. I took her in and decided to begin to train them. Once they were both fourteen we found a man who also was against the Xiaolin, Tubbimora. He was six years older than me. I was fifteen so he was twenty-one. Then when Jack was seventeen we found the legendary puzzle box and we freed her. That's when I thought our group was big enough to begin the Heylin Resistance so we did and started to bombard people then we found the earth and water dragons, Jing and Tory so we took them in as well. now we have you guys and the war is coming soon." he says and I nod.

"So you did the reveang your girlfriend?" i ask and he snaps his head at me.

"Girlfriend?" he asks anger dripping from his words.

"Luc." I say and he bagins to laugh.

"you thought Lucy was my girlfriend? she was my sister you idiot." he says and I drop my jaw.

"Oh..." I say clicking my tounge. "This... is awakard." I say and he nods.

"IS there supposed to be some sad sob story behind you?" he asks and I let out a laugh.

"Sob story... more like nightmare." I tell him laying down and putting my hands behind my head.

"Like?" he asks.

"My dad beat me, my mom left us with all my brothers and sisters. I never saw my dad unless it was for a punishment. I protected Kimiko by taking any punishment she deserved. I was beat more times than you eat." I mumble and he stares at the waterfall.

"Sad." he says.

"Yup, but I lived through it." I say.

"What's with the bear?" he asks.

"My mom gave it to me as a goodbye present. I was young when she left, then my dad took it from me when I was ten, said it made me act like a child." I tell him.

"I think you always act like a child." he mumbles and I let a chuckle leave my mouth.

"More like an act." I say honestly.

"Act?" he asks and I nod.

"I'm really fuckin despressed on the inside, you have no idea what I fear the most, I fear that I'll lose Kimiko forever and i just wouldn't be able to live with myself. I wouldn't live with myself if I lost, Omi or Clay, Jing, or tory, or even you guys." I say and he chuckles lightly.

"you would care about us after we kidnapped you?" he asks and I nod.

"You saved me actually, I didn't know what i was going to do once i was ruler." I say.

"Your welcome." he mumbles after a long silence.

"What?" I ask and he looks over to me.

"your welcome, you said we saved you, so your welcome." he says looking away a grin growing on my face.

"Does this mean we're friends?" i ask sitting up.

"Not friends, but..." he stops.

"Not enemies?" I ask and a small smile sneaks onto his lips.

"Sure." he says and we shake hands a new friendship growing.

**so how you guys like it? friendship! do you guys think it'll last or end? hmm the next chapter is a big one! The biggest chapter of all! the one you've all been waiting for! the end is near! :P like four more chapters near. lol review please and i worked on this chapter all day thinking this is so out of charcter! :O lol I might not update tomorrow I'm going out with some friends to the beach all night then we're gonna meet some friends and play some games ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! My heart is racing because I am freakin terrifed, i snuck out last night with a bunch of my friends and we went skinny dipping at the beach and then it started pouring so we got stuck at the beach shed until like 3 in the morning then we walked home and we got there at like 4 in the morning then two boys had to sleep over without my friends mom knowing since they were locked out of their houses. Then her mom walked in at 9 and saw one of the boys and we were like "Holy shit we're screwed!" and my friend got grounded for two weeks and the boy left then we snuck the other one out through the back door.**

**lol it was a funny night but I'm still scared my moms gonna find out! we walked in the plantation in our underwear! :O hahaha it was funny.**

**lol anyways thanks for the reviews and yes this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! the battle! lol here's the chapter!**

chapter 19

"It's here..." Raimundo shouts his voice cracking slightly from fear. Everybody turns to him as he walks up to the group sitting around the small fire. he opened the letter knowing very well what it said. "Dear heylin resistance, the war you've begun is now upon us, if you don't show up for war we will find you and kill anybody who is dear to you in life. Guan." he finishes and nobody speaks up. Until chase gets the nerve to.

"Well that setteals it then! Let's go get ready we leave at noon." he says walking away towards his rock tent. Everybody looks around at eachother fear eating at them.

"Well... we should get ready." Tory says standing up and walking away. Jack and Jing nod and head off to their own rock tents, Ashley, Tubbimora and Wuya doing the same leaving Omi, Clay, Kimiko and Raimundo alone.

"This is terrifying." Kimiko whispers and the others nod in agreement.

"Kimiko I still think that you should st-"

"I said no! That's final! I'm going whether you want me to or not!" Kimiko shouts at Raimundo. He frowns at her and shakes his head.

"Kim please, just think it over." he says walking away towards his tent.

"No." Kimiko pouts getting up and walking away leaving Omi and Clay alone.

"Well it looks like we'll be either seeing the sun the way it should be again or we'll be meetin' up with lost family members and friends from our normal time." Clay says walking away.

"It seems so my dear friend...it seems so..." Omi whispers then walks off towards his own tent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Raimundo's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I grab my blue robe top and pull it on a red dragon spiraling up my left arm. I grab my white pants and pull them on then slip on my black thin shoes. I grab the black sash and tie it around my waist to keep my robe closed. I grab my pocket knife and strap it to my ankel just in case. I walked out noticing nobody else was out yet I sat and waited for them to finish thinking this over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kimiko's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I look at myself in the mirror. A red robe dress with a blue dragon spinning up my right arm. A black belt holding it closed. My white leggings and the black thin tie up shoes that reached my knees. I also had an emergency escape bomb strapped under my black sash. I let out a sigh and walked out and spotted Raimundo waiting for everybody else. I walk over and sit neither of us saying a word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Omi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I admire myself as I look at the white robe top tied wth a black belt and my long black robe pants. I take note of the thin black shoes that feel like socks. I tub at the black ends of my robe top and am satissfied with the look. I grab my weapon from the past the shemio staff and stick in my robe sash then head out spotting Kimiko and Raimundo waiting. I sit and we await for our other friends to show up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Clay's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stare at myself not sure whether this would be a good thing to wear to a battle. My robe top being green and my pants black my robe tied closed with a brown belt. I scrunch my toes in my black thin shoes and notice how it feels like I don't have any shoes on. I sigh and roll my eyes then walk out spotting Kimiko, Raimundo and Omi sitting I take a seat and we wait for the rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tory's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I groan kicking the tent making a dent as I stare at myself in the broken mirror. A dress... a fuckin dress! They were making me wear a green dress to a battle! A green dress with black leggings and a brown belt with thin tie up black shoes! I looked more like I was going to train instead of battle! I hated it! I groaned one last time then walked out taking a seat next to Clay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jing's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I shurgged my shoulders noticing how the white robe top made my skin look darker. The top was white with black robe pants and a black sash around my waist and thin black shoes. I grab my sling shot and stick it in my robe sash and walk out noticing almost everybody is ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Raimundo's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We queitly wait for the rest of the group to come out. Wuya steps out in a black dress with a red sash and the end of the sleeves purple she also has weird black markings under her eyes. Next Ashley walks out in her normal cat outfit with her cat mkae up and her claws. Jack walks out in a black coat with thick boots and weird black markings under his eyes as well. Tubbimora walks out next in his normal ninja suit but this time it's red.

We all wait expecting Chase to be done soon. We wait another five minutes then he walks out and we all drop our jaws thinking the same thing at the sight of his outfit.

_'He looks evil!'_ is the one thought we're all thinking but one extra thought runs through my mind _'So do Jack, Ashley, Wuya and Tubbimora...'_ i throw the thoughts out and stare at chase.

"What?" he asks noticing all the stares he was getting.

"Um... what's with the outfit?" I ask since nobody else did. I stare at the green/yellow armor covering about 90% of his body he had on dark green pants and dark green gloves his hair was in a spiky mess behind him and his boots were the same color as his armor. He also had a red sash around his waist with what looked like a golden eye in the middle.

"Nothing, just for protection." he answers shrugging his shoulders then I notice the sword hanging from the belt around his waist.

"The sword?" I ask and he looks down.

"For battling?" he answers with a question as if it were the most obivous answer. "Ready?" he asks looking up at the sky.

"Yup." we all answer getting up and he nods green smoke appearing around us then we're gone and dropping to the ground on a feild a large mountain in front of us and a huge battle feild in between us and the mountain. I take note of the grey clouds in the sky above the mountain. I look up seeing red beams from the sun shine through the grey clouds.

"Looks like it's gonna rain." I say.

"It'll add to the affect." Jing answer and I look over.

"Like in the stories." he nods and walks over. "Do you think this could be a trap?" he asks and I shake my head at him.

"Nope, if I know Guan... and his fists..." I mumble the last part. "They'll be here soon." I say and he nods.

"you seem too tense." he notes and I look at him.

"Nope, just worried." I say looking over to Kimiko who's talking with Ashley and Jack.

"About... losing her?" he asks and I nod. "Dude don't freak, she can take care of herself." he says and I nod.

"I know she can but I can't help but worry." I answer and he nods. "I would give my life for her, if I even see her anywhere near harm I will take the pain for her just to make sure she stays alive. I wouldn't live with myself if I knew she had died because I hadn't been able to stop it. I would rather she live even if it meant giving my life for it." Jing smirks at me.

"What about the rest of us? Would you stand to the side watching as we die?" he asks his face upset.

"No. Jing I love each and every one of you the same. But Kimiko comes first in my book. My friends next then my life last. I love Kimiko and she's my everything, my sister, my friend, my world, my love. I would give anything for her but for my friends I would also protect them if it ment giving myself up." I say to him no trace of laugh in my voice.

"Whoa... deep...Where'd you get that? A candy wrapper?" he says smirking at me. I grin at him then respond.

"Nope I got it from the back of my cereal box this morning!" I say and we both brake out laughing. Chase walks over and we stop as he speaks up.

"This is no time for jokes." he says and we both nod then he walks away. We look at eachother and slap our hands over our mouths as we begin to laugh all over again.

"Hey Rai come over here a minute." Kimiko calls to me.

"Ok." I answer and stand up then look down at Jing. "I'll talk to you later." I say and he high fives me then I walk over to Kimiko where she pulls me into a hug.

"Don't ever forget me." she mumbles into my chest.

"How could I forget you? Your going to live and nothing is going to change that." I whisper then Chase speaks up and i feel Kimiko's heart skip a beat.

"They're coming." he announces and we all look over and gulp as we notice the huge army. We all lined up shoulder to shoulder.

"Um... guys you do realize there's more than a hundred warriors and only eleven of us?" I ask and they all nod.

"How about twelve?" we all turn to see the fimilare fram of a girl. Crystal. She stood there hand on her hip her other hand holding a spear. She had a green tank top with black pants and green boots. She had a belt on that held all kinds of weird oval shapped things. her hair tied up in a braid and she smiled at us.

"Crystal." Kimiko says and stops.

"How about adding eight more?" we turn to see a group of eight teens four boys four girls all wearing the same outfit as Crystal but they have bow and arrows. We all begin to smile when we notice the group of people walking out from the trees.

"Thirty more." a woman says from the front all dressed in the same outfit, green top black bottoms and green shoes. The waitress. I realize it's the waitress that had made us sing.

"Your that waitress!" I tell her and she grins at me.

"did you think we wouldn't recognize the symbols of our alliance?" she asks holding out a pin that had Kimiko and me in our formal blue and red robes from the palace but Kimiko was surronded by fire and me by wind the following word under my picture "Freedom" and the other word under Kimiko's picture "Force". I smile up at her.

"Glad to help." she smiles and everybody walks up and we all stand there together. "I hope you all are prepared to possible not come back." they nod and I turn standing next to Kimiko. My heart was racing and I noticed the xiaolin warriors yards away.

"Wait." I say and they all get their bows ready. "Wait." I say again and then once they are about three yeards away, "Shoot!" I scream and watch as arrows fly through the air. Some Xiaolin warriors blocking them or dodging while others didn't even flinch as they flow over their heads. We all raced in ready to fight. Tory and Clay began to send boulders at the warriors. It had begun to rain and Omi and Jing used the rain turning it into ice spears and the Xiaolin had to block them. Wuya had created rock monsters and was fending off a group of Xiaolin's and was also throwing green fire.

Chase was fighting fist to fist and was easily winning. Ashley was jumping from head to head flipping through the air and dodging ever blow they throw at her. Jack was sending his robots in to do his job while he fought little by little. Tubbimora was running around kocking warriors down. I see Kimiko shooting fire balls at them. I see Crystal using her spear spinning it like a pro and kocking men backwards but getting an occisional punch to the arm. I dodge to the left quickly as some warriors shoots flaming arrows at me and I begin to look for Guan.

Once I spot him I disappear and travel until I notice his eyes on me then I drop out of pain. I fell to the ground with a thud and a warrior noticed me and brought his sword down but I spun on the ground barly missing the sword. I flung my foot forward and knocked the man backwards. I flipped backwards and punched the man as he came at me again. I kick him in the guts and as he falls to his knees I bring my left knee up hitting him in the nose drawing blood then I shove him backwards.

I turn and spot Kimiko barely getting away from a group of five. She would block most of the hits but the men behind her kept hitting her and I flipped over them kicking one in the face and sending him in to another man.

"Rai I can handle this myself!" she screams and I turn to her then shove her to the ground as a flaming arrow misses her head. I thrust my hand forward sending the many backwards and he drops his bow and arrows. I grab them then place an arrow and shoot it at a man as he's about to let one go. It hits his shoulder and he drops the bow pulling the arrow out and red sparks shoot out flying to the sky and sending fireworks everywhere.

"Dragon Bite!" I hear Tory and Clay shout in unsion. I turn to see them trap ten men in a cage that is similar to that of a dragons mouth. They have their clothes torn and blood dripping down Tory's left arm while Clay's right leg has a gash on it. I turn and see Omi and Jing fighting off ten men five each they have their clothes torn as well and their robes are singed in some spots from the falming arrows.

I turn and see Chase using his sword he flips a man and then brings his sword down but I turn fast before seeing any of it unfold. I do how ever here the last scream of the man. I didn't want any of this to happen some of the men had families waiting at home for them, but now they would get a letter saying that they had lost their son, brother, husband or father.

I look around and see Crystal fending off four men her cloths torn and her hair ripped out of it's braide the bottom of her shirt singed. I had put them all in danger. I had to end it, and end it soon before something really bad happened. I turn and look at Katnappe and Jack fighting side by side. Katnappe had the hood of her outfit torn off and her hair was in a mess around her head. She sent a kick to a man and he staggered backwards holding his nose as it began to bleed. i turn and spot Guan he looks me in the eye then grins he points to me then to himself and draws an X over his chest where his heart is.

I look behind me at Kimiko who was punching a man.

"Kimiko we have to end this!" I scream and she flips the man over her shoulder running to my side. "Let's do our move." I say and her eyes go wide as soon as I mention.

"What? Are you crazy! We've only tried that once and even then we couldn't do it right!" she complains but I shake my head.

"It could be the only way." I say and she reluctantly nods. "He's over there." I say pointing to Guan who now had his back to us and was blocking a wave of arrows. She gulps and nods then we stand back to back and hook our arms together.

"Dragon form!" we scream together.

"Wind!" she screams.

"Fire!" I shout and soon I begin to glow red as I take on the power of her fire knowing she was glowing blue as she took my power to even ourselfs out. Soon we were turning into a dragon that had the body made of fire with wind swirling all around it. We breathed fire together burning a path and sending men running but not before they caught flame.

Together we blow a gust of wind sending the men flying out of our way. We nearly get to Guan but then we drop out of pain. We land and begin to shake. I see more men coming over the mountain and let out a scream.

"This isn't working!" I scream a tear slipping as I know what I have to do. "Kimiko I know what to do but...but I don't want to." I tell her turning my head building a sheild of wind so nobody can touch, hear or see us.

"Rai if it's a way to end this then do it. We have to end it before everybody ends up dead!" she cries tears pouring from her eyes leaving wet trails behind.

"But... but I can't I'm not strong enough." I say and she reachs out putting her hand on my cheek and rubbing her thumb under my eye cleaning a tear away.

"Rai your stronger than you give yourself credit for." she whispers.

"J-just promise me..." she leans over kissing me then pulls away smiling at me.

"What ever it is I promise." she says and I give her a weak smile. I take down the sheild as we stand up and I kiss her forehead.

"Promise you wont see me as a monster." I whisper then run off before she can question me. I spot Guan and then I turn and run to Chase who has his sword back in his belt and had his back to me. I run up behind him and pull the sword out.

"What the?" he shouts turning and getting punched behind the head in the process.

"I'm sorry!" I scream then run away towards Guan most of the warriors watching surprised at what I was doing. Guan turned and began to smile at me.

I look around spotting the dead bodies laying on the ground.

Five.

I count them as I run past.

Ten.

I count as I jump over some.

Twenty.

I say spotting a pile of them not too far away.

Thirty-five.

I count spotting too many too count.

I stop counting as I begin to get depressed about it then I spot Guan and my mental mission comes back to me.

I bring the sword back and stop two yeards away from Guan and shoot the sword forward but stop it just as it makes contact with him everybody watching now nobody moved... not even breathing. My hands begin to shake as I think this over.

"Do it..." he whispers and my hands go numb as I drop the sword and fall to my knees and hands dropping my head tears dripping down to the black grass.

"I can't..." I whisper and Guan begins to laugh as thunder rolls through the sky lightning brightening the battlefeild as it flashes across the sky along with Guan's laughter.

"I knew you couldn't. Your nothing but a worthless little insect that I wasted my time raising, I should have kept only the fire dragon she's stronger than you." he hisses at me I look up to see him holding his spear, pointed right at me. I stare at it wide eyed knowing he would. "Goodbye dragon of the wind." he growls with laughter echoing in his words. He brings his hand back and then forward the spear turning and aimed at me. I watch as it grows bigger coming to greet me then a shadow appears and the spear is gone until it rips through the back of the figure blood covered and blood dripping from the wound already. "Oh yet another idiot to come and ruin this." he growls as the figure falls to it's knee's bending it's back slightly.

"I-I"m n-not... an i-idiot..." my eyes go wide as I reconginize the voice.

"Jing you idiot! Why did you do that?" I scream crawling to his side he looks up at me smiling blood dripping from his mouth.

"F-friends... d-do stupid... t-things... for e-each other..." he mumbles tears dripping from his red eyes.

"Not give up their lifes for them!" I cry and he shakes his head.

"Y-you said... s-so yourself..." he answers and then I recall what I had said earlier.

"I didn't mean for you to take a spear for me!" I cry. "I didn't want any of this to happen!"

"Oh grow up! You act like he's the only one who died! Look around! There's tons of people laying dead many of them had families waiting for them." Guan growls at me.

"You idiot! You caused all of this, none of it was my fault!" I scream at him tears still running down my face I stare at him with cold eyes as images of the dead run acros my mind.

"You could have stopped all of this but you picked to come battle." he growls and I growl at him.

"I should have done something long ago." I hiss and turn to look at Kimiko with glistening eyes from tears her fists in front of her mouth. I turn around and grab the sword and shove it through Guans chest his smile disolving and every body screaming or gasping.

"F-finally... the dragon o-of wind... has b-become what he t-trully is... a m-monster..." he growls at me then begins to laugh blood spilling from his mouth. he begins to cough and choke on his blood. My eyes go wide as I let the sword go and he falls backwards hitting the ground his chest not moving any more.

"I am a monster..." I mumble seeing the light leave Guans still open eyes. "a monster." I whisper harshly and spot and pull out my pocket knife and Kimiko shrieks running over and grabbing it right before it reachs my neck.

"Rai stop please! Y-your not a monster!" she cries trying to pull th eknife away her hands on either side of my neck.

"It's a life for a life!" i scream pulling the sword further towards my neck and flinch as it digs slightly in to my neck and blood begins to leak out.

"Rai think of all the people he killed! You just revenged them by taking his life in repay for theirs!" she cries and I stop. She had a point. I nod and let the knife go and she throws it crawling in front of me and pulling me into a hug. "Rai don't you e-ever scare me like that!" she cries hiccuping at the word ever. I nod then crawl over to Jing who was still shaking since the spear was only through his abdomen. I look around and see our team running over the Xiaolin Warriors standing there unsure of what to do.

"jing! Jing don't die please your like my brother!" Tory cries dropping beisde Jing.

"T-tory... i-it's my time..." he mumbles closing his eyes.

"Jing please..." she cries and he shakes his head lightly.

"Jing this is my fault..." i whisper and he opens his eyes reaching his hand out and placing it on my shoulder.

"N-no... i-it's not..." he whispers. "I-I get t-to be w-with Lolo..." he syas smiling and I smile nodding as a new tear drips down. I clean it away and Jing closes his eyes. "T-thank you..." he says and I let out a choked in sob.

"I'm s-sorry." I whisper as his chest slows down then stops his hand going cold slowly the rain letting up. "I'm sorry." I whisper again then place his hand softly on his stomach.

"jing!" tory cries dropping her face to his chets and sobbing into it until Clay sits down next to her pulling her into a hug.

"There, there." he says patting her back.

"H-he was t-too young!" she cries and I turn away to upset to watch any longer. Kimiko holds my hand and I look up to her red pufffy eyes.

"It's ok..." i nod and stand up Kimiko standing at my side. Everybody turns to look at me even the Xiaolin Warriors. "Xiaolin! Heylin!" I call out and they begin to gather around. "Today we lost many loved ones. We lost hated ones. We lost friends. But most importantly we lost the monster." I say glancing down at Guan's unmoving body. "We might not have wanted to be here, we might not have even wanted any of this. But it was not our faults that any of this happened. It was already here when we were brought to this world. All we had to do was decide which way this would go." I say and begin to look around. "As of today." I say stopping my gaze on my friends. Omi, Clay, Tory, Katnappe, Jack, Wuya and Chase. I then look down at a smiling Kimiko. "We are a free world!" I shout throwing my fist in to the air above my head and everybody begins to cheer.

I smile as my heart begins to race slightly. It was done. Mission impossible was complete. The world was free from Guans grasp and we all knew it wouldn't happen again. I look at Kimiko and she nods. We point our fists at the sky.

"Wind."

"Fire." she says and a beam of fire and a beam of wind shoot at the cloudy sky. Everybody looks up smiling as the clouds disolve and the sun turns a bright yellow everybody looking away at the blinding light. The beams of sun shining over the land but only a small portion. We would have to fix that soon.

**yeah guys so this chapter made me cry even though I knew what I was typing. lol but either way it made me cry. Now this is only chapter ninteen theres a total of twenty-two so that means three more chapters! I'm almost finished! Then I'll be done with a total of two stories while working on two! :O oh snap. lol anyways leave a review and I'll update some time tomorrow! be prepared to be shocked!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, so yes chapter twenty! lol and i got some help from a reviewer! she/he (sorry i dont know your gender) told me that i had some spelling mistakes and stuff and i know I do, she/he wasn't harsh or anything actually the way they put it made me think hey their smart! but yes i do have ADHD so dont forget that sometimes I'll forget how to even spell "The". But yeah I do have simple spelling misstakes also because i type without looking at my keyboard. I might go back and reupload every chapter after i get the errors fixed and stuff. Yes so this is the third to last chapter.**

**21hugs: lol I didn't really think of Omi and Jing together... I can write a oneshot with Omi's feelings on Jing's death and how he felt but I didn't really see Omi as gay i thought he was straight, because in the show he was always asking Kimiko for hugs and turning red when she kissed him and stuff but I will write a oneshot with him thinking of Jing if you want it's upto you it's really no bother at all.**

**ok guys well thats it for my authors note and here's the third to last chapter!**

Chapter 20

They quietly moved up the steps, a soft echo ringing through the tower as they climbed. Five pairs of feet walked up the steps each making a different echo. One pair louder than the rest one softer than the others one in the middle a soft but loud one and a hard but soft echo.

Each of the feet belonged to a very important person to history. The five dragons normally it would have been four but two were from the past and had shared the position of being dragons with the present dragons until during one historical battle... the present day dragon died protecting it's leader leaving the past dragon to take on the role of that dragon. Each representing an element... Water...Earth... Fire... Wind.

Omi the dragon of Water.

Clay and Tory the dragons of Earth.

Kimiko the dragon of fire.

And Raimundo the dragon of wind.

They each held an important position in keeping the world in perfect balance. For 1499 years the world had been unbalanced as the Water and earth dragons had gone missing leaving the Xiaolin to go evil and take over the world bringing it to it's knees. Then with one pair of loyal and good fire and wind dragons all of it changed. The newest wind and fire dragons took it upon themselves to see that this world was set free the way it was meant to be. Then they meet the past Water and Earth dragons thus awakening the present day dragons of Water and Earth, Jing and Tory.

They trained for nearly a year and then went to war accompined by friends, Wuya, Ashley, jack, Tubbimora, Chase and the many towns people who gathered to help free the world. The dragon of wind had to kill the Xiaolin Leader, Guan but thus Raimundo was too weak and good to kill. Just as Guan was going to kill him the faithful dragon of water, Jing protected him taking the spear for himself. Raimundo gained the strength to free the world and Guan was killed.

It had been two days and now Raimundo and Kimiko were to give a speech and tell the world what they had planed for them.

They slowly stepped out of the door and into the now red again sunlight. It had faded since they hadn't received their full ability but now they had it and shared it with Omi, Clay and Tory the other dragons.

They smiled down at the people as they cheered. They could spot the camera's on top of buildings video taping them live for the whole world to see. The few helicopters floating around watching from above.

The faint chant of the dragons names could be heard. they were dressed in their training robes to signal the towns people that they didn't see themselves on a higher level than them. Soon they would all see how much they truly cared. Raimundo rose his hand and the chanting slowly died down.

"Hello, there's not much for me to say except that not too long ago I was this shy scared boy that did as he was told for fear of being punished." he says glancing behind him at his chained up father in the arms of guards. "Well now I'm more than that, some of you see me as a hero, some of you see me as your leader while others see me as a piece of trash that promised you nothing but lies. Well your all wrong. I'm not a hero, I'm just a young boy who happened to be in the wrong place doing the right thing. I'm not your leader I'm your equal. And I'm not a piece of trash that promised you lies. I'm a piece of trash that promised you truths." he says his face empty of emotion as he stared into a camera hoping the people could see the truth in his eyes.

"My turn." Kimiko says speaking up and walking to the edge. "Some of you saw me as a thing you had to protect from everything." she says looking at Raimundo then back down to the silent people. "some of you saw me as a puppet for the Xiaolin. Or perhaps a fake plastic doll that did as the Xiaolin told me, well I basically was but I wasn't at the same time. The times that I protected people from harm, I could defend myself I did't need protection, I'm not a puppet, I'm a puppet for no one and I do as I say not as I'm told." she says then takes a bow and the people begin to cheer.

"One last thing." Raimundo says and he smiles to all his friends then lifts his hand to the sky letting it face the sun, Kimiko does the same and so do Omi, Tory and Clay.

"Wind!"

"Fire!"

"Water!"

"Earth!" Tory and Clay call in unison. They each shoot a beam of color standing for their element. Raimundo blue. Kimiko red. Omi white. Clay and Tory green. The beams connect in the sky creating on large dragon that changes color and it begins to breath fire at the sky exploding and crashing sending color flying towards the sun turning it bright yellow as the sky fades into a bright blue the clouds turning white and rolling away letting the beams of sun light the buildings up making everybody smile and cheer as colors begin to fade into them.

Slowly the dirt on the ground changes colors then spins through the air connecting and rebuilding buildings making glass and brick buildings letting the roads reform and the grass turn green along with the tree's brown bark. Soon dirt is flying around the towns people as their clothes turns to different colors forming a whole shirt and pants or skirt or shorts instead of pieces of rags put together. Shoes appear on the childrens feet and table of food appear running down the now fixed and whole sidewalks. The birds fly around now singing proud of their new colors, brown, red, blue, yellow and many more.

One by one the people begin to eat the food they've waited a long time to see, smell or even see. the food they had only heard stories of but had never seen. Yet before any of them can eat they stop and look up at the five dragons and all praise them cheering and thanking them.

Raimundo wraps his arm around Kimiko's waist a grin wide on his face while Kimiko's eyes glisten with joy as she watches the happy towns people admire the handy work of the new buildings the new life that now awaited them.

"We did good." he whispers in her ear and she nods then turns to see her papa standing there in chains as well. It pained her to see him this way but it was the way that the whole group had decided.

"Kimiko please, rethink this." he begs her and she turns her back to him letting only one tear drop.

"Y-you deserve it...Toshiro" she whispers and she here's her papa gasp as she calls him by his name instead of papa.

"Kimiko... why...why would you use my name...?" he asks.

"you no l-longer deserve t-to be called p-papa..." she mumbles then begin to sob as they drag him away.

"Raimundo after everything I did for you, you're going to repay me by locking me up?" his father screams and Raimundo sneers at him pulling the robe open and exposing the few scars he had on his sides.

"Might I remind you about the arm? How about the leg? Perhaps the ribs will ring a bell!" he screams closing his robe and his father frowns then they take him away. raimundo turns his attention to Kimiko pulling her into a hug. "It'll be alright Kimiko you still have me, Clay, Omi and Tory." he says and she nods cleaning the tears away.

"Y-you're right." she says and they walk over to where Chase, Jack, Ashley and Wuya are standing Omi, Clay and Tory at their sides.

"So what will you guys be doing from now on?" Raimundo asks and Jack smiles.

"I was thinking about dating a certain pretty little woman and opening a shop to repair things or build stuff." he says dropping an arm around a giggling Ashley.

"I was thinking about dating a very cute man and possibly helping him with his shop." she answers still giggling slightly.

"I want to travel the world see how it's been doing." Wuya replies and they all look to Chase who doesn't answer.

"Well what are you looking at?" he snaps.

"What are you going to do?" Kimiko asks.

"Oh, well I do-" he is interpreted when a large black and white bird lands with a familiar bean on it's back.

"what are you doing here?" Raimundo screams at the bean ready to squish it.

"Nothing much, my dear Chase have you reconsidered?" he asks turning to Chase who frowns. Then he looks up at Kimiko and grabs her hands in his Raimundo stares in shock.

"Kimiko Tohomiko will you marry me?" she drops her mouth then pulls her hand away slapping Chase.

"Are you crazy? I'm married to raimundo!" she shrieks as Chase stands up rubbing his cheek then he grins.

"Not really." he answers and both her and Raimundo turn red in anger.

"How so?" Omi asks and Chase grins.

"You never kissed to seal the deal, we took you before you did remember?" he asks and Kimiko drops her shoulders along with Raimundo's. "So what do you say? It's improper to say no."

"No." she hisses and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Very well. But remember you brought this upon yourselfs." he answers then walks next to Hannibal and Ying Ying.

"so you hae rethought this?" Hannibal asks and he nods.

"Chase what are you doing?" Raimundo asks stepping closer but stopping as he watches Chases eyes change to bright golden with a black slit down the middle of each. "W-what just happened?" he asks and Chase grins.

"Raimundo my no longer friend. Friendships don't always last." he says smiling.

"But this is a something your picking on your own because Kimiko doesn't like you!" he shouts and he shurgs his shoulders again.

"So? Remember this simple logic my dear not-friend, there must always be good and evil. If Xiaolin is good... do the math Heylin must be evil..." he says grinning then a big puff of green smoke appears and Hannibal and Chase are gone.

"Well that sucks." Tory comments noticing that Jack, Ashley and Wuya are gone as well.

* * *

><p>The crowd cheers as they place the crown on Kimiko's head then one on mine. We smile together then I stand up signaling a camara man to come over and get this.<p>

"Well as amazing as it feels to be ruler I would like to say that this isn't what we want. What we truly want is for all of you to be free and rule as you wish, we're letting you all split up into different towns, countries whatever you would like, we're letting you all split up as you wish." I say and they all stare at me. "Or we can split you up ourselves." they all nod their heads and I laugh. "Very well, Clay, Tory you guys can figure that out." I says and they nod walking away talking about the different countries.

I take Kimiko's hand and we begin to walk down when I catche a glimpse of the all too fimiliar golden eyes with black slits. I see the green/yellow armor and the mess of black hair I slowly blink then looks back only to find the figure gone sending shivers down my back.

"Is something wrong?" Kimiko asks getting my attention back.

"What? Oh uh no there's not." I mumble and we walk out of the room. We walk in the hall and the people begin to flood out heading to their new homes. We turn a corner and run into a little girl about the age of fourteen.

"hello Lucy where you heading?" Kimiko asks smiling down at the little girl in front of us.

"Not really sure, I don't have any family left... at least i don't think so." she says looking down then back up and I stare at her golden eyes. Her black hair and milky white skin. Her small frame, she reminded me of Kimiko in a way but also of somebody else.

"I'm sorry Lucy, if you'd like you could stay here." Kimiko says smiling and Lucy smiles.

"thank you Mi- I mean Kimiko." she replies and both girls giggle then it hits me.

"Chase Young!" I shout pointing at her getting confused looks from both of them.

"what?" Kimiko asks and Lucy frowns.

"You're Chase young's sister!" I answer and she frowns even more looking down.

"I-I don't know I don't want to see him anymore. i saw him on the roof and when I was about to hug him... he left... with the evil bean." she answers looking up.

"Yeah, but you are his sister right?" I ask and she nods.

"but don't tell him I'm alive, I don't want to see him ever again!" she grumbles.

"I get it." I answer and Kimiko keeps staring at Lucy.

"How are you guys related your so sweet..." she whispers more to herself.

"He was kind once but... but he changed, he let them take me instead of helping." she says looking away then back to us. "Just please I don't want to ever see him." she says then runs off the way she came. I shiver slightly as I get the feeling of being watched and I turn to look behind me seeing nobody.

"Rai?" Kimiko asks and I look back.

"What?"

"Are you ok?" I nod and I give her a small kiss.

"I'm going to go take a nap, I'll see you later." she nods walking away and I run to my room opening the door and closing it. I still have that feeling and look up. I let out a sigh then stand straight.

"Chase what would your sister say...?"

**Yeah I'm done, the next chapter will be the last! I combined chapters 20 and 21 so now there's only 21 chapters since the next one will be the last one! :P**


	21. Chapter 21

**hey guys how long has it been like two days? well im sorry i didnt update i was kind of busy, im busy today too but i took a brake and decided to write this chapter! :D and thanks for the reviews i really love getting reviews but its not the whole point of being on fanfiction the point is i have fun writing and I'll keep writing as long as i wish!**

**21hugs: haha wow sorry! i wasnt really paying attention i knew you were talking about jing then i saw mi at the end as in like omi and i was like oh ok. haha im sorry but i'll write a oneshot from Jing's POV before he died just to make it up to you!**

**TheXGrayXLady: lol i've been reading your fic but havent left a review yet... no idea why... o_o haha but i will as soon as im done reading it since i've been freakin busy lately**

**Dare-Deviless: thanks really it means a lot! :P and i love your profile picture! **

**ok guys just a little hint. When it switches to Chase's POV it's five months later.**

**ok well here's the next chapter and final... but you guys will be happy with the last A/N so make sure you read it! lol here's the chapter.**

Chapter 21

Two children ran through the halls of the palace. A small black haired milky white skin with bright green eyes boy and a small girl with light blonde hair with peachy skin and piercing brown eyes. The eight year old boy chasing after the seven year old girl.

They laughed and giggled as they ran past a set of doors and out into the giant backyard full of children running around on a play ground big enough to fit hundreds of kids. The kids ran around happy and unsure of the pain most of the world had gone through before them. The children played safely all together as one family while a perfect couple stood watching them. A young man with a woman in his arms in front of him, his chin resting on her shoulder his arms around her.

A black haired white skin blue eyed Japanese woman the age of 20 along with her Brazilian husband. He had messy unnameable brown hair with sun kissed tan skin and piercing forest green eyes he was taller than the Japanese woman at the age of 21.

A small smile crept on to the face of the Brazilian as he watched the children run around. The orphans they had taken in. The children who had lost their families in a battle that they had taken place in even though it wasn't there battle. The Innocent children who would one day ask what has become of their families that were brutally killed when they had committed no crime. The small children that would one day grow up to make this world a better place.

"Raimundo...?" the Japanese woman asked looking up at the smiling man.

"Yeah Kimiko?" he responded to the small woman in his arms.

"When do you think we'll have one of our own...?" she asked and the young man named Raimundo shot his eyes wide open.

"w-what?" he stuttered as Kimiko snuggled more into his arms.

"When?" she asked.

"Maybe... sometime soon." he whispered as he stroked her abdomen slowly. The young woman, Kimiko, let a small smile crawl onto her face as she reached for her husbands hand on her abdomen.

"You have no idea." she whispered under her breathe.

Inside the palace however stood a young boy the age of 19, he stood there bright red as he held the small rose out to a small 18 year old girl. The young boy had yellow skin and a rather large round head he was quite short but yet taller than he used to be about the height of a 15 year old boy. The small girl in front of him giggled as she reached for the flower taking it in her hands and bringing it to her nose to sniff it.

"Thank you Omi." the small black haired milky white skinned and bright golden eyed girl said as she kissed the boy on the cheek causing him to turn even brighter.

"Y-your we-elcome." he mumbled and she intertwined her hand into his and lead him out to the small garden she had discovered sometime ago. She led him to a small swing where they sat surrounded by the bright colorful pink, blue, white and red roses along with bright yellow sunflowers and a small pond in front of them that was filled with tiny fishes swimming around not a worry in the world in their minds.

The boy named Omi swung the swing with his right foot as he held the flower covered swing rope to his right the small girl to his left making him nervous.

"Omi you don't have to worry around me." the small girl giggled making the boy look up.

"B-but you are so... so pretty and I can not help but be nervous around, you it-it just I do not know, it-um-er-um it makes me um it, makes me quite ne-" he stopped as the girl pressed her lips to his silencing his stuttered sentence. she pulled away slowly and held Omi's hand in hers.

"Omi I like you the way you are." she said staring in to his eyes a small smile on her lips.

"Me too Lucy." he said pulling her into a hug.

In yet another room stood a man about the age of 22 with white skin, ocean blue eyes and blonde hair covered by a rather old cowboy hat. The man stood holding a large box full of things he had helped pack.

"Over here Clay." Called a soft voice from the other room. The man walked into the room and placed the box down then walked over to his beautiful wife named Tory the age of 21. Her soft wavy brown hair pulled back into a messy bun exposing her bright green eyes surrounded by her tan skin.

"Hey there beautiful." the man whispered pulling his wife into a hug careful to not hurt her large round tummy.

"Hey there cowboy." she mumbled as he hugged her.

"how you feelin' today?" the man asked and the young woman smiled rubbing her tummy.

"He's a bit mad today." she said smiling then groaned as she received yet another kick. The man walked over rubbing her abdomen to try and feel the kick. Tory placed a hand on his leading it over to a spot where the unborn child liked to kick. he let a smile crawl onto his face as he felt the small kick.

"I recoken he'll have your attitude." he says and she lets out a giggle.

"He'll be as handsome as you." she whispered leaning forward and kissing him. She pulls away letting out a laugh as she grabs her stomach. "He sure knows where my tickle spot is." she said rubbing her lower right stomach the spot where she was the most ticklish.

"Well he'll be a very smart boy." Clay said helping his wife unpack her things.

For the past three years the three couples had lived in peace as the world grow into a more advanced place. They were on the verge of creating floating cars and the homes they had built now reused any trash it could while vaporizing what it couldn't in order to not cover the world in unnecessary trash. The lakes and oceans had ben cleaned of the filth the Xiaolin had filled it with.

The world was at perfect peace everybody got along except for the occasional fight over a parking spot or the tv remote but those small fights didn't matter much, the fights that did however matter were those with the heylin side. Ever since the Xiaolin had become good the Heylin had become evil and now they had basically just switched sides.

The Heylin was quite weak however there weren't very many Heylin, just Jack, Ashley, Wuya, Tubbimora, Hannibal and Chase. Hannibal and Chase hadn't been seen ever since the day Chase announced that the Heylin were now evil. Jack, Ashley, Wuya and Tubbimora were seen trying to influence people to go evil but would fail.

The monks, Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi, Clay and Tory didn't think much of Chase and Hannibal seen as how they weren't seen at all. But little did the know that Chase was closer than they could think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chase's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What would your sister say?" the simple yet difficult question echoed in my head as I recalled that stupid question the wind dragon had asked me nearly three years ago. I sneered and sent a dart flying then slammed my fist against my thrown as I missed my target. I rolled my eyes and looked around at the palace I had built on the volcano I shaped the outside in the form of a face and had a long ledge leading up to the entrance with two green fire lit torches on either side. The inside of my palace is a large series of staircases, doors and pools along with many green plants. The place let off a bright blue glow with a white tint to it.

I looked up to see Wuya standing there waving meakishly.

"Hey Chase. So um about the deal... I kind of..."

"You lost." I cut in and she slowly nods. "Very well your punishment." I say and wave my hand surrounding her with green smoke.

"no Chase! Please we can work this out!" she shouts frantically trying to turn but can't move at all as the green smoke surrounds her wrapping around her neck and arms. The smoke turns to a solid quickly and she begins to shake as the grip around her neck tightens. "P-please... y-your n-not... g-gonna k-kill m-me a-are y-you?" she whispers the grip getting tighter as I close my fist.

"I'm not so sure actually. I could but I don't see the point in that." I mumble loosening my grip. She lets out a sigh and I tighten it quickly causing her to cough in pain. "you've got a point." i say and open my hand letting the solid turn to smoke and disappear. "I'll just take your powers from you." I say and snap my fingers a green chain appearing on her leg. She looks up shocked. "I'm done with you." I snap my fingers and she's gone in a flash.

I look up and summon my all seeing eye. As it appears the question reappears in my mind.

"what would yours sister say?" I curse and grab another dart setting it a flame and sending it across the room. I grin slowly as it hits my target and soon an image of Raimundo is burning with green fire. The picture turns a crispy black then the flames die out and a pile of ash is left on the ground.

I look up into the eye and first an image of Tory and Clay appears. A small bundle of blue blankets in Tory's arms. The child they had in early spring two months ago. His name was Robert and he had Tory's brown hair with blond streaks, he had a mix of blue and green eyes with dark white skin. I swayed my hand and the image changed to Omi and a small girl. The girl looked familiar to me yet i couldn't think of who she was.

Omi and this girl had begun to date a five months ago. that had been the last time I checked up on them since the wind dragon was beginning to know when I checked on them. the result had been me checking only four or five months apart now.

I swayed my hand again and the image blurred then turned into Kimiko and Raimundo. They had their backs to me and I stared as they stood on a balcony watching the fireworks go off in the dark blue sky. The fireworks were red, blue and white. The fireworks were for some incident that had happened nearly ten years ago. Back when the Xiaolin had allowed two tall buildings to be built in one of the continents in the north. The buildings were quite successful and in the eyes of the Xiaolin that was a danger. They had sent plains at the buildings burning them to the ground killing nearly 3,000 people.

Back then I saw it as a horror even now that I was evil I still saw it as a horror. I shook my head and looked at the fireworks noticing that they had a message. 'Never Forget' I stared at the words suddenly recalling my sister. I pushed it out of my mind and looked back noticing the fireworks fading out leaving it slightly darker. I saw Kimiko turn and a grin appeared as I noticed her rather large abdomen.

"three more months." she whispered and Raimundo nodded grinning leaning down kissing her lightly. He stood back up and rubbed his hand across her abdomen.

"She'll have a perfect family and life." he whispered and Kimiko nodded. I let out a loud laugh and shook my head at his comment.

"Say as you wish Raimundo the life of your child will be a living hell soon."

**hahaha Chase is a monster! XD so this is a cliff hanger so I'm sure many of you realize that means...? you got it! A sequeal! XD i wasn't planing it but it''s gonna happen since I got the best idea's for it. I'm a monster! lol chase is a monster so I'll throw a dictionary at his head! haha ok guys leave some reviews and if I get to 75 reviews before the end of tomorrow I will upload two chapters in a row (that means one day within the hour) for the sequal!**


End file.
